


Come, My Darling, Homeward Bound

by iamirondad



Series: The Room Saga [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 62,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamirondad/pseuds/iamirondad
Summary: Held captive for five years in an eleven-by-eleven foot shed, Peter and Morgan finally break free.Peter is thrown back into the life that he was torn from and struggles to find his place in the world.Morgan was a baby when they were taken, so she experiences everything and everyone, for the first time.Tony struggles to take his eyes off them.May wants to hold them in her arms, for the rest of time.Pepper can't stop counting the days they've lost.It's difficult - Peter is a changed person, and Morgan has no memory of them.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), May Parker (Spider-Man) & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), May Parker (Spider-Man) & Pepper Potts, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Sam Wilson, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: The Room Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822108
Comments: 275
Kudos: 1247
Collections: Irondad Big Bang 2020, The Best Irondad/Spiderson Fics, The Best Peter Parker Whump Fics, The Best of the Best MCU Fics





	1. We Only Have Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Liberty, and I have been working on this idea, since December, last year! Ahhh.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Morgan have been imprisoned in an eleven-by-eleven foot shed, for almost five years. Morgan celebrates her sixth birthday, still under the naive impression that the shed, is the only place that exists. Peter is weighed down by his guilt of allowing her to live a lie. 
> 
> Set after Homecoming (Not an Infinity War or Endgame Compliant)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger Warnings listed in End Note.**
> 
> Thank you to the runners of the irondadbigbang, this experience has been brilliant! 
> 
> **PLEASE READ THIS**
> 
> I decided to tag this story 'Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings' because I wasn't sure what categories this falls into, and I want you all to be safe. So full disclosure, there are implications of sexual assault involving Peter, but it is only ever referenced briefly and subtly, it is never defined. It's not directly mentioned and is only ever implied. 
> 
> This piece was inspired by Room, a book by Emma Donoghue, and the movie of the same name. If you have read, or seen Room, you'll notice a few similarities in terms of storyline, but after the first few chapters, I steered away from that narrative and created a different one that suits the personalities of these characters. I've simply taken a small piece of that world from those stories and thrown are favourite superheroes into the deep end. 
> 
> As AUs go, this one is definitely out there, I know. Note, you can obviously read this without seeing or reading Room, it works without that context, as a standalone. So, please do not worry if you haven't, it definitely still makes sense. But, if you really want to know the context, feel free to watch the movie or read the book first.
> 
> Side note, spoilers for Frozen II.

Morgan wanted to know everything. She knew a lot, but there were millions of things that she did not understand. She had questions, more than she could count on her fingers. Some days, she was sure that her head would explode if any more came to mind. Peter told her that was impossible, that could only happen to cartoon characters.

Even with all the questions sloshing around in her brain, she knew three things for sure:

  1. _The world was destroyed in a massive loud blast when I was a baby, but Petey and I are safe in Room._
  2. _Petey is the best big brother ever!_
  3. _Superheroes used to be real._



_“_ Petey, Petey, Petey!” Morgan chanted, she kicked the duvet off her legs and playfully nudged her brother’s arm, many times, to wake him.

The sun was beaming through the skylight, it was morning, so they didn’t need to be asleep anymore.

Princess Anna said it best. _The sky’s awake, so I’m awake, so we have to play!_

“Wake up, wake up, wake up!”

Peter smacked his lips together and muttered sleepily, “Hm?” He didn’t even open his eyes, “…Yeah?”

“Wake up, silly!” Morgan turned, she pressed the back of her head against his hip and stretched her arms out, in the air, “I’m six today!”

Peter shook his head as he fought for the duvet, “No way.”

“Yes, _way!”_ Morgan excitedly thumped her feet against the wall.

“No, no…” Peter stretched to ruffle the back of her hair, “Your birthday was last year.”

Morgan rolled back into a lying position, so she could look him in the eye, “It happens every year!”

Peter narrowed his eyes, “Really?”

“Yeah…”

“Oh…” He bopped her nose, “And you’re sure it’s today?”

“Yes, yes _, yes_!”

“Wow.” Peter tied his arms around her waist and dragged her into a hug, “You’re so grown up!”

Morgan laid her head on his shoulder, “As big as you?”

“Ummm, almost…” Peter hummed, he sat up and guided her down onto the floor, “Ah…” He clapped his hands, “Do you want your present now or later?”

Morgan loved her birthday. Usually, they only got treats on a Sunday. It was a Monday, but it was her special day, so that meant more surprises.

Morgan jumped onto the bed, “Now!” She yelled, “Please!”

Peter shook his head but laughed, he did that a lot. “Excuse me, birthday girl.” He sang.

Morgan bounced over to the end of the bed.

Peter buried his hand down the back and pulled out a package, wrapped in old newspaper and tape. She hadn’t seen him wrap or hide it, he must have done it when she was sleeping, in the wardrobe, after Bad Beck left. It was a clever hiding spot. Morgan wouldn’t have looked there.

She thought she knew about all the hiding spots in Room, but Peter always found new ones, he was super-duper clever, “Here you go.”

Morgan took the package and hugged it close to her chest. Excitement shot through her, _zoom zoom!_ She couldn’t stop smiling or jumping, it was like she had eaten too much sugar. This was already the best birthday ever, “What is it?”

Peter shrugged, “You’re gonna have to open it.”

“Okay!” Morgan tore the paper away fast, “Wow!” It was a book, and she loved books more than the television, “Harry Potter and the…”

Peter guided his finger along with the words, to make it easier for her to read, “Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone.”

Morgan grinned, wider than the Cheshire Cat from _Alice in Wonderland_ , “The story you told me about!”

“Yeah.” Peter nodded, tapping the cover. The book had a picture on the front. A drawing of a boy, that Morgan knew was Harry Potter, he was sitting on his broomstick, zooming through the night sky, “It was MJ’s favourite. She made me watch the movies a trillion times!”

MJ used to be Peter’s girlfriend before she was _killed_ by the big blast.

Morgan wished she remembered MJ, she sounded awesome, “Wow.” Morgan squeezed the book, excited to read it. Peter had told her about Harry Potter before, she knew he was a wizard but couldn’t remember much else. She’d never seen the movies, they were never on the television, and the DVD player broke when she was two.

“You like it?”

Morgan crashed into Peter’s open arms, “I love it!” She held on extra tight, “Thank you!”

“No problem, M.” He kissed her cheek and helped her onto her feet, “I’m gonna make breakfast.” He headed over to the kitchen cupboards.

Morgan placed her book with the others on the small cabinet that sat between the bed, and the wardrobe door. They only had six other books. Two that she couldn’t read because they were written for grown-ups, and the other four they had read too many times to count. She drummed her knuckles against her new book, “Read you later.” She promised, in a whisper.

She moved to the centre of Room, with a skip in her step. She looked up at the Skylight. It was the only place they could see Space. They didn’t have windows, and the door was just a big grey slab with no gaps to peep through.

She waved at the clear blue sky, “Good morning everyone!” She jumped as high as she possibly could without Peter’s help, “It’s my sixth birthday today!” She scrunched her nose and spun around to face her brother, “Petey?”

Peter was busy pouring cereal into their bowls, “Um.”

“Can they hear me up in heaven?” She asked, referring to all the people they lost in the _blast_. She didn’t remember them; she was only a baby when it happened.

Tony was her daddy, and Pepper was her mummy - they had been Peter’s too but in a different way. There was Aunt May, Uncle Happy and Uncle Rhodey. There was Ned and _of course_ , MJ too. So many people to love and speak to every single day, she must have really loved them when she was one.

Peter was too busy getting the milk out of the fridge, he nodded, but she could tell he was only half-listening, he did that all the time.

She only did it sometimes.

“Isn’t it loud?” Morgan climbed onto her seat at the table, “With all those other people.”

“They use special…” Peter turned around, holding Morgan’s breakfast, “…Headphones.” He placed the bowl down but with too much force, he sometimes forgot that he had superhero strength.

The milk splashed over the sides.

“It’s a milk tsunami!” Morgan shouted, throwing her hands back. It was not a real one. If it was, Room would be filled to the top, and they would have no space left. They saw a real tsunami on television, it was a very sad movie from a long time ago - Peter turned it off because it was too grown-up for Morgan.

“Oh no,” Peter hid behind his chair, she loved it when he played pretend, “Take cover, M.”

“Not a real one, silly.”

“Oh,” Peter stood up, “Let’s clean this up.”

“Up, up, up.” Morgan chanted, with a mouthful of Cocoa Krispies, “So Bad Beck doesn’t blow-up!”

“You got it, Morgs.” Peter picked a cloth up from out of the sink, he wiped away the spillage and then took his bowl from the counter, he carefully placed it on the table.

Morgan finished her last few mouthfuls of cereal and noticed that Peter was scribbling down the list for Bad Beck, “Petey, can we get some chocolate this time?”

“No.” He shook his head, “Sorry. We’ll have to wait.”

Morgan pushed her spoon around the bowl, messing with her leftover milk, “How long?”

“Two weeks.”

“No fair!” She threw her spoon, it rolled across the table.

“Morgan…”

“I want chocolate!”

“I know….” Peter rested his chin on his hand, “But chocolate’s only for Sunday treat, and your book was yesterday’s treat. And this Sunday, we need a new blanket.”

Morgan kicked her foot against the bottom of the table, “I don’t want a stupid blanket!”

“We need to keep warm.” Peter said, using his strict voice, Morgan didn’t like this Peter, “Remember, one of the heaters broke.”

“We can wear sweaters!”

“Morgan…”

“I want chocolate!”

“Stop shouting, M, please.” Peter hid his face behind his hands, and his knee bounced so much, it moved the table, “Listen…” He got up, “You know about Spider-Man?” He asked, kneeling beside her.

Morgan rolled her eyes, “Um-hm, that’s you.”

“You got it,” Peter reached up and took her hand, “And you know everything I can do, but there are some things I can’t do.”

That didn’t sound right, Morgan thought superheroes could do anything, “Like what?”

“Well, Spiders can’t thermoregulate.”

“Huh?”

“Sorry, big word.” He hummed, “It means that I can’t keep myself warm as well as you can.”

“'Cause you’re part spider?”

“Technically, yeah.”

Morgan didn’t know any of this when she was five, it was too much responsibility. Now, she was six, she had to take care of her brother, and not just the other way around, “Do…do spiders die and go to heaven, in the cold?”

Peter’s forehead creased, “…Sometimes.”

Tears filled her eyes, and her chest started to hurt, “Hm.” She didn’t want Peter to die, he was way more important than chocolate, “Will you…”

“No…” Peter pulled her into a hug, “No, I’m not going anywhere.”

“Let’s get…” Her voice wobbled, “Let’s get loads and loads of blankets!”

Peter laughed, “We only need one.”

“I can wait for chocolate.”

“Yeah?”

Morgan pulled him closer, “Love you more.”

“Love you, infinity.” He leaned back and pushed Morgan’s hair behind her ear, “Is there something you want for dinner this week?”

“Um…” She hiccupped, “Pasta?”

“He can do that.” Peter jumped up and reached for the scrap piece of paper, “Do you want orange or apple juice?”

“Orange.”

“Got it.”

Peter turned on the television after he finished the list.

Morgan stared at the screen, like a brain-eating zombie, because Spongebob was on, and that was her favourite show ever. Frozen II was her favourite movie, but she had only seen it twice. She liked the first one, but it was played on the television too much.

Morgan decided to stay in her pyjamas because it was her birthday, and she was in charge.

The morning blurred into one. During the advert breaks, Morgan hopped, from one side of the room to the other. Her starting point was the bed, which was tucked up against the left wall, and the endpoint was the bath, which was on the right side.

Her record was four hops. Peter’s was _one_!

Peter got on with his chores. He jogged around Room, making the bed and washing their clothes in the bathtub. He cleaned up their small messes as he went along.

Bad Beck hated mess, that was another thing Morgan knew, but she didn’t know for sure because she had never spoken to him herself. Peter told her that Bad Beck ‘ _demanded perfection_ ,’ she wasn’t sure what that meant, and she didn’t ask because it made Peter sad. 

Morgan and Peter were the only two humans left, out of seven billion. There was a big blast and then everyone was gone.

They were lucky because they were locked safely in Room.

Outside Room, there was outer space, which went on forever and ever.

Bad Beck was a creature that could breathe in space, he looked like a human, but Peter said that he wasn’t.

Morgan did not like Bad Beck, not one bit, but he was the one who used magic to find them food and other stuff, so they had to be nice. She never saw him, only through the small gaps in the wardrobe, where she slept whenever he came.

Peter marched over; he turned the television off. Morgan stared up at him and frowned, “I wanted to watch the next one.”

“We don’t have time.” Peter explained, “Too much birthday stuff to get done.”

“Really?!”

“Yep.”

“Like what?”

Peter pointed to the kitchen surface, “We’re going to make pancakes.”

“Make?”

“You know when we get them wrapped in plastic?” He asked, she nodded, “Today, we’re going to make them from scratch.”

“How do we do that?”

Peter held up a scruffy piece of paper, “By following instructions.”

“That’s so cool!” Morgan jumped up, happy to try something new, “'Cause I don’t like cake.”

“I know.”

Cooking pancakes was harder than she thought it would be. It wasn’t like when they came wrapped up in plastic. They had to measure the ingredients, mix them to make the batter and then cook them. It was tricky but very _very_ fun. Especially when Peter flipped them in the air and caught them with the frying pan, all while making silly noises.

“Can we eat them yet?”

“Soon.” Peter said, not looking up from the pan, “We’ve gotta make a few first.” Morgan started to poke the half-full bag of flour, Peter jolted to the side, “Morgan, don’t—” It was too late, her finger cut through the bag, splitting it open, and it fell onto its side. A dust cloud of flour followed, it went _everywhere_ \- the surface, floor and all over her clothes.

“Oh, no,” Morgan’s lower lip wobbled, she darted her eyes around the mess. Beck wouldn’t be happy and that would make Peter sad. She didn’t want that.

“Ah…” Peter turned the hob off and threw the frypan off to the side, “Don’t cry, Morgs…” He brushed his hand against her cheek as she babbled, “It’s okay, I can clean it up.” He nudged her chin, “Can you stay super still for me?”

Morgan hiccuped out a small, “Yeah.”

Peter moved quicker than she had ever seen him move, he wiped the flour off the countertop into the trash, followed by the mess on the floor. She got out of her pyjamas and changed into clean clothes from the draw, Peter put the dirty clothes into the bath, ready to be cleaned later.

“See, M.” Peter scooped her up into his arms, “All gone.”

She hooked her heels around his middle and laid her head on his shoulder, “I’m sorry.”

“Wasn’t your fault,” He rubbed circles against her back, “It was a mistake. They happen.” He squeezed her arm gently, “You wanna eat some pancakes?”

“Yes, please.”

Morgan sat on Peter’s lap at the table to enjoy her pancakes, she wasn’t sure why she was upset, Peter told her it was okay, but she couldn’t get rid of the knot in her tummy. She always felt better when she was hanging onto her big brother, “You like them?” He asked, with his mouth full.

“Yeah.”

Peter cleared his throat with a rough cough, he let out a strange squeak. He looped his hands under her arms and placed her onto the floor, he leapt out of his seat.

“Petey?”

Peter fell down beside the toilet and threw up into the bowl; Morgan stood by the table, unsure of what she could do.

Peter couldn’t eat a lot of sugar. It was like there was a monster that lived in his tummy and whenever he ate sugary things, it kicked them out, back up into his mouth and he would barf into the toilet. Once when he was really poorly, he was sick on the floor, and Bad Beck was very angry about the smell.

It wasn’t Peter’s fault though.

When they first moved into Room, Bad Beck didn’t get them enough food, and Morgan was just a baby, so Peter made sure she got most of it.

Bad Beck was too scary, so Peter did whatever he was told to do.

Morgan waddled over to his side, she sat on her heels and rested her hand on his back. Peter looked at her, with a half-smile, “Thank you, M.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah.”

She didn’t say anything, but she knew he was lying.

Peter was tired after he finished throwing up, he had a nap in their bed. Morgan watched television but she sat really close to the screen because Peter was snoring super loud.

When Peter woke up, Morgan knew exactly what time it was. She climbed onto the bed and stood underneath the small ventilation shaft that was high up, near the edge of the ceiling.

Peter stood on the side of the bath and reached for the inside of the wall.

Morgan watched, amazed, as he climbed up and stuck to the ceiling, with a single palm.

Peter bent his head back to look at her, “Ready?”

“Yep!”

Peter punched the skylight with his free hand and screamed. Morgan leapt into action, she screeched up at the vent, while jumping up and down. Their cries bounced around Room. It was a horrible ugly noise, but it was very big, the biggest sound Morgan knew.

They did this every day.

It made their ears ring like pennies were trapped inside their skulls, moving around.

Morgan wasn’t particularly sure why they did it, Peter said that their Auntie Carol, and Uncle Thor, who were very far away, might one day be able to hear them. Then they could leave Room and go somewhere bigger. _No more Bad Beck_! _Yay!_

“Uh…” Morgan stopped when Peter did. She moved her tongue around, across her gums, screaming made her mouth dry. She looked at her brother, he was still hanging off the ceiling, with his forehead pressed against his arm, “Why can’t they hear us?”

“I guess…” Peter trailed off, “We’re not loud enough yet.”

Morgan placed a hand on her hip, “Then let’s scream louder.”

“Alright.”

They did.

No one screamed back.

Morgan didn’t like how quickly days went by. It was night-time. Her birthday was almost over and she would have to wait another year for the next one, “Why do I have to wait so long?”

“Um…” Peter took Morgan’s toothbrush and put the toothpaste on, “It’s just how birthdays work. Don’t worry, we’ve got Easter soon.”

“And your birthday.”

“Yeah, but that’s a long way away.” He bent down to help her clean her teeth, “Let’s…”

She held her hand out to grab her toothbrush, “I can do it!”

He tilted his head to the side, “You can?”

“Yes!” She shouted, “I’m six now.”

“Yeah, you are.” He handed her the brush, she started to clean her teeth while he did his.

After, Morgan sprawled across the bed, flickering through one of her picture books. Peter was busy tidying, he was huffing and puffing, that could only mean one thing.

Morgan closed her book and rolled over on her front to watch him.

He was rushing around, muttering under his breath, “Uh…” She knew what was happening, “Petey…”

Peter was placing a folded pile of clean dry clothes in the drawers that were under Morgan’s small bed in the wardrobe, “Yeah?”

“Is Bad Beck coming tonight?”

Sometimes, Bad Beck didn’t come on Mondays. She was hoping the answer was ‘ _no._ ’

Peter stepped back, but left the wardrobe doors open, “Yeah.”

“Oh.”

“I’m sorry, M,” Peter knelt beside their bed, “He’s not gonna stay for long.”

“Okay…” Morgan reached out, “Can we read Harry Potter?”

“Umm…” Peter held his arm back to check his watch, his shoulders sank down, “No time left tonight.”

“Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow,” Peter smiled, he nudged her chin up, “Promise.”

Morgan sat up and stretched her arms over her head. She yawned, being six was more tiring than being five.

“You tired?”

She went to speak but was interrupted by another yawn, she couldn’t argue with that.

Peter chuckled and held out his arms, “Come on.” Morgan shuffled forward, he picked her up, “Did you have a good birthday?”

“Yep,” She mumbled, “Can we eat more pancakes in the morning?”

Peter laid her down on the mattress inside the wardrobe, “Of course.” He pulled the blanket up and tucked her in, nice and snug, “We can have a few for breakfast.”

“Yay,” Morgan pulled her knees up to her chest, “Can you sing the song, please?”

“Of course,” He combed his fingers through her hair, that always made her sleepy, “Where the north wind meets the sea…” He sang softly, “There’s a river full of memory.” Morgan hugged her blanket closer to her chest, “Sleep, my darling, safe and sound—”

Morgan never remembered falling asleep, but she never slept for long, she couldn’t in the wardrobe, she hated being by herself.

Like most nights, the _buzz, buzz, buzz_ of the front door opening woke her, followed by Beck’s loud footsteps. She shuffled towards the closed wardrobe doors and peered through the gaps.

Peter was stood by the table, drumming his fingers against his hip, “Hey.”

Bad Beck dumped an empty trash bag on the kitchen counter, “Evening, Parker.” He was older than Peter. Twenty years or so. His hair was dark brown but there were patches of white, his spiky beard was the same.

Morgan scowled, she didn’t like it when he came, she wanted him out.

Bad Beck held out two yellow bags, full of shopping, “I got all I could.”

“Thanks,” Peter swung them up onto the table and started to take everything out in stages.

“Where’s your list?”

“By the toaster.”

Beck took the note and buried it in his pocket. He noticed the plate of pancakes on the side, covered in a layer of cling film, Peter didn’t put them in the fridge, there was no room, “Pancakes?”

“Yeah…” Peter trailed off, “We made them earlier.”

“She doesn’t like cake?”

“No.”

Beck bounced his eyebrows up and rolled his eyes, “Okay,” He grabbed the trash bag he brought, “I got her something.” He pulled out a wrapped gift, a birthday present.

Morgan gasped, she was really confused, Beck had never bought her a present for her birthday before.

“Oh…” Peter took it off him, “Thank you. She can open it in the morning.”

“Sure,” Beck gripped Peter’s wrist, “Come on, I don’t have long.”

Morgan moved away until she hit her head off the back of the wardrobe, “Ow.” She breathed quietly, she plugged her ears with her fingers and scrunched her eyes shut until it hurt, she played their lullaby, inside her head, hoping it would help her get to sleep.

> _Where the north wind meets the sea  
>  There’s a mother full of memory  
>  Come, my darling, homeward bound  
>  When all is lost, then all is found_

She stirred when the wardrobe doors opened. She was only half-awake, wedged between Room and Dreamland. Peter carried her into their bed, laid down and pulled the duvet over them.

Morgan clumsily stuck to his side, “Night-night, Petey.” 

* * *

Peter’s stomach wouldn’t stop screaming.

It felt like a hundred hot knives tearing him apart, from the inside out.

When he was Spider-Man, he’d been stabbed on multiple occasions, but _holy shit_ , this was worse. It didn’t matter though, after one thousand, eight hundred and seventeen days stuck in a tiny shed with zero chance of escape, he was used to it. No number of painkillers could help, not with his super metabolism.

Beck took everything from him, including the one thing he thought would always be his constant - _Spider-Man._ _Yes_ , he still technically had his powers, he could stick to the walls, or mindlessly lift the bed with one hand while Morgan searched underneath for her _few_ toys.

It wasn’t the same.

His strength came with a price, it hurt. The first few months in the shed changed Peter, he often wondered if the damage was irreversible. The weeks and weeks of _punishment,_ where he had nothing to eat, and the months of sensory overload, where his only anchor was cradling Morgan in his arms.

Peter might have lost Spider-Man, but he found a new constant, _Morgan_ \- he dreaded to think what he would be without her, _where he would be without her._

He brushed a hand over his face and stretched his legs out. Morgan was tucked up beside him, but she’d managed to sleep through the night with her legs extended up the wall. Peter snorted, he pushed back the duvet and tiptoed out of bed, careful not to wake her.

He switched on the television, it was quiet, and with his enhanced hearing, he didn’t need the volume any higher. It was the Morning News, he didn’t watch it often, it reminded him that there was a world outside those doors, but sometimes he kept it on when he needed grounding.

It was difficult, and that is putting it lightly. Peter’s life was stolen from him, he’d lost almost five years that he could never get back. This was just _surviving_. That might sound harsh, but it was true, the world kept turning, and Peter stood still, locked out.

Morgan made every single moment worth it, she saved him on a daily basis, but this was all she knew. A blasted shed that was the same size as the art supply closet at Midtown.

Peter built her entire life on a lie.

He didn’t want her to grow up afraid of everything. Lying to her made him sick to the stomach but he had to, she was young and deserved better. This was her childhood; this was her life. If she knew that their family, their friends, were out there, scared out of their minds, then her life would be cut short too. Just like Peter’s was. The shed was her _everything_. It would stay that way until she was old enough to realise what was going on.

Peter opened the fridge to grab the orange juice. That’s when it happened. He stopped, like a deer trapped in headlights, “Holy shit.” He stumbled over and crumbled to his knees in front of the shitty television set.

It was Tony, he was on the news,

 _Tony, Tony, Tony_.

Peter’s breath faltered, he shook his head and rubbed a hand over his face. He blinked and through teary-eyes, looked back up at the screen.

“No way.”

It was _real_ , Tony was real. Peter hadn’t seen his face in years or heard his voice, for that matter. Peter knew that outside those doors, people were living their day-to-day lives, and the world was still spinning. He often felt displaced, after being locked up for so long, reality was distorted, some days it was like nothing was real. _Even Morgan_.

The news cut back to the presenter, Peter listened, straining his ears, “ _Tony Stark is set to make a new appeal this weekend, as we quickly approach the fifth anniversary of Morgan Stark and Peter Parker’s disappearance.”_

It changed to archive footage of a press conference, with the time stamp in the corner.

 _June 3rd, 2022_.

Two years after Peter and Morgan were taken by Beck.

Peter slapped a shaking hand over his mouth, Tony was centre stage, May was on his left, and Pepper was on his right, “Huh…” He swallowed a sob, “Shit…” He muted the television, “Morgan!” He scrambled, rushing back to the bed, chanting her name, over and over again. He tapped her shoulder hastily, but gently, “Hey, _hey_ , wake up.”

Morgan looked at him, with bleary-eyes, “Petey?”

“You need to see this.” This was her chance to see part of their family, if they waited around that chance would be gone, the television couldn’t be paused, it was too old.

“What?”

Peter picked her up, with trembling hands and placed her back on the floor. He got down behind her and tied a strong arm around her front, holding her up, “Look.”

Morgan blinked slowly, still trying to wake up, she perched on his knee, “Who are they?”

“That man is Dad.”

Her eyes widened, “What’s he doing on TV?”

“It’s an old video.”

She bit her lip, “Oh.”

“So, that is Dad.” He moved his hand, “That is Mum and that is Aunt May.”

“Woah.” She studied the video, with a smile from ear-to-ear, “Um…” She twisted her hair around her finger, “Can… can we watch cartoons now?”

Peter deflated; he rested his chin on her head. He was an idiot; she was only half asleep and wouldn’t understand what she was being shown. She thought they were dead, this was not easy for her, “Yeah…”

Morgan lounged in front of the television, with her back rested against the end of the bathtub. She was distracted by _Dora The Explorer_ and was mindlessly consuming a plate of leftover pancakes, so Peter knew she wouldn’t want to talk.

He sat down on the floor by the bed, with his knees drawn close to his chest. He cradled his throbbing head, with the palm of his hand and bounced.

_They’ll never find you._

_Yes, they will._

_You’re so naive, Spidey. It’s pitiful._

“Shut up.” He hissed, he clamped his hands over his ears and tucked his head in-between his knees.

Morgan called out for him, he was sure of it, but whatever she said was drowned out by the sound of blood rushing through his ears.

_What are you doing, Parker?_

_The skylight…._

_Is it made out of Vibranium? Yeah, the whole room is. I wondered how long it would take for you to figure that out._

“Petey!” Morgan’s panic-ridden voice brought reality crashing around him.

Peter reached out, gently catching her wrists, “Oh,” He let out a slow strained breath, “Hey…”

Morgan moved closer and balanced her forehead against his, “Are you having sad thoughts again?”

“Yeah.”

She kissed his cheek, “Look, I’ve taken ‘em away!” She exclaimed proudly, as she swung on his arms.

Peter laughed half-heartedly, “Thank you.” Morgan parked herself next to him and leaned against his shoulder, “Here.” He reached under the bed and pulled the gift out that Beck had brought for her. Part of him wanted to throw it out, but he had heard her watching the exchange, and anyways, it would be a waste, “This is for you.”

“What is it?”

Peter shrugged, he honestly had no clue, “You’re gonna have to open it and see.”

Morgan stared at it. Presents were not a normality for them, so he understood her caution. Like most children her age, curiosity beat her uncertainty and she tore the paper away from the gift as fast as possible, “Wow!”

Peter leaned to get a look; his stomach leapt up into his throat. Beck didn’t get this because he felt bad, or he decided to be kind for a change, he did this to send a message, but Peter couldn’t say a word, he had never seen Morgan this happy before.

“It’s you!” Morgan held her new Spider-Man action figurine over her head, she spun around on the spot, in a state of pure joy.

“That’s…” Peter swallowed the rising bile in this throat, “Nice.”

“I love it.”

“Here.” Peter took the box and tore the figure away from the plastic tags, “Done.”

“Thank you!” Morgan took it and charged around the room, holding it up in the air, “Phew-phew.” She exclaimed as she twirled past the table.

Peter took a moment to breathe. He was still holding onto the packaging. He turned the box around, to see if anything had been written about Spider-Man’s absence.

There was. Thankfully, it was a cover-up, to keep Peter’s identity safe, he was grateful.

_Spider-Man left Earth back in December 2019, with Captain Marvel and has not been back since. The Avengers stated that he is protecting us, from afar. Even in his absence, people still admire our Friendly Neighbourhood Spider-Man._

Peter and Morgan were taken by Beck, in February 2020. Twelve days after Morgan’s first birthday. Two months prior, he had decided to take a step back from Spider-Manning duties, to concentrate on his college work. It provided the best cover-up and stopped conspiracy theorists from discovering the truth.

Tears burned his eyes, and he brushed his hand across the box. There was another message, in bold, at the top.

**All profits collected from Spider-Man Merchandising goes to the Nation Centre for Missing and Exploited Children.**

Something warm spread across his chest, his lip twitched into a half-smile. Beck took Spider-Man away from Peter, but there was nothing he could do to take Spider-Man away from the people. Peter couldn’t be out there, protecting people, that life was over, and it was likely that he would never get that back, but this felt like a small victory. He wasn’t out there, but, in some way, Spider-Man was still helping people.

Peter unintentionally fell asleep mid-afternoon, but his body needed the rest. He didn’t sleep often, and never for more than an hour at a time.

He knew the action figure kept Morgan distracted, she didn’t care about much else and wouldn’t for a while. She didn’t have many toys, she had a few plastic pots and a few rubber ducks for the bath, but they were old now.

Peter needed to keep Beck and Morgan separate, that meant sacrificing treasures such as children’s books and toys. Beck detested Morgan, he either pretended she didn’t exist or referred to her as a financial burden. Morgan wasn’t part of Beck’s scheme; she never had been. He made sure that Peter remembered that, it was a constant looming reminder. Beck despised superheroes, he thought they were the scum of the universe, so when he worked out Peter was Spider-Man, he took his chance to grab him, but Morgan happened to be with Peter that day.

The rest was _history._

Morgan’s voice woke up Peter. He couldn’t blame her, or tell her to be quiet, she was already whispering, and it was the middle of the afternoon. Morgan often spoke to inanimate objects and imaginary friends.

Peter rolled over to see what was happening, Morgan was crouched by the fridge, caught in a deep conversation with something, most likely the action figure. Peter didn’t have the heart to distract her, he reached over to the bedside and took one of his books.

“How did you get there?” Morgan muttered curiously, she held out a finger, “Hello…”

Peter sat up, something poked the inside of his foot, he reached under the duvet to see what it was. To his surprise, it was the Spider-Man figurine, Morgan must have put it down when he was sleeping.

He could tell when Morgan was playing pretend, with fictitious characters she made up in her head, and this wasn’t one of those times. A sudden sense of unease dropped onto his shoulders as he tiptoed over, a book tucked under his arm, “Hey, M…”

“Hey, Petey…” Morgan didn’t turn to face him, “Look…”

Peter moved closer. It was a Spider. Not a common house spider that Peter used to make May trap underneath a glass and throw out the window. _No_ , this thing was probably the biggest fucking spider he had ever seen. He wanted to know how it got in, no living thing had stepped foot in the shed besides Beck, in almost five years. _Well_ , not anything Peter had noticed before. The walls, the skylight, everything was made of Vibranium. Nothing could get in and out without the code for the door, the spider must have found its way in when Beck came.

Peter was half-awake and wasn’t ready for this, he flinched back, mid-yelp, that was when the book he was holding slipped from his grasp, “Shit.” He tried to catch it, but his reflexes weren’t booted up yet, the book flattened the spider.

If something like that had happened years back at the lakehouse with Tony, they would have laughed for days, Peter’s inherent clumsiness and fear of spiders were never a good combination.

At this moment, it was a nightmare. Peter killed the only living thing that Morgan knew besides him and Beck. Worse than that, he killed a spider. He was _Spider_ - _Man,_ and he killed a spider. _How poetic._

Morgan scampered away on all fours, she looked at the book in disbelief, with wide-eyes, “What…”

“Morgan…”

“You killed her…” Her chin trembled, she hugged an arm around her legs, “She was my friend…”

“M, look…”

“Why…”

Peter knelt and reached to take Morgan’s hand, but she shuffled away, “I didn’t mean to hurt her…” His voice cracked, “I was scared.”

“Huh…” Morgan scowled, “You’re big and strong, she was tiny weeny!”

Peter clamped a hand in his hair, “I’m sorry—”

“You’re a liar!” She shrieked, Peter’s head throbbed, he chewed down on his lip, “You’re Spider-Man, you can’t be scared of spiders!”

“Morgan, Morgan…” He stuttered, “I’m not lying…”

“Yes, you are!” Morgan leapt onto her feet, “You—”

Peter moved closer, desperate to calm her down, “Hey…” He caught her flailing wrists and held them gently, “M…” Morgan swung her leg forward and hit his shin, “Morgan, please…”

She pulled her wrists free and crawled under the table, “Go away!”

Peter got down onto his palms, “I promise, I’m not lying.” He sniffled, “Dad used to tease me all the time, you know? I’m Spider-Man, and I’m scared of spiders.”

“But that doesn’t make sense.”

“I know it doesn’t,” Peter wiped tears off his cheeks, “But…But I promise it is true.”

“You didn’t mean to hurt her?”

“No, I was just startled.” Peter sat up and anxiously locked an arm around his front, “I’m so sorry.”

Morgan moved out, “It’s okay…” She placed a hand on his knee, “It was an accident.”

Peter stood and scooped her up into his arms, he cradled her close, “It was.”

Morgan nestled her face in the groove of his shoulder, “Can we read Harry Potter now?”

“Of course.”

They curled up in the corner of the bed and read three chapters; Peter mimicked a British accent, to the best of his ability, but it kept making Morgan giggle.

The day ticked away. Before they knew it, it was dark outside. They missed lunch because they were busy planning and having a makeshift funeral for the spider.

Morgan ate dinner, Peter was too busy completing all the jobs that he couldn’t do during the whole ordeal.

Peter _had_ to cut his hair. He hated doing it.

There was no mirror. Peter couldn’t see what he looked like. He had a twisted view. He caught his reflection in the toaster, cutlery and the television when it was off. 

This made cutting his hair almost impossible, but he had to try his best, his number one priority was Morgan, and she was older now, growing more conscious of the world around her, it wouldn’t be long until she stormed out of that wardrobe and gave Beck a piece of her mind. Peter had to keep the peace between him and Beck, he couldn’t risk Morgan getting involved in Beck’s hot-headed outbursts.

He knelt in front of the television and carefully started to cut. Morgan was sitting on the bed, reading her books, she knew not to disturb him.

One stupid slip up could rock the vulnerable sanctuary he’d built for her. He didn’t have long. Beck’s rules were strict, all sharp objects had to be wrapped in tape and put on the surface before he came in, he was clever like that.

Peter placed the scissors down and ruffled his hair, “Hmm.” He slouched his shoulders, “Morgs…” He spun on the spot to face her, “How do I look?”

Morgan narrowed her eyes and tilted her head to her shoulder, “Umm…” She placed her book down and jumped off the bed, she walked over, “Hmm…” She combed her hand through his hair and beamed, ear-to-ear, “It looks good.”

“Yeah?”

“Yep.”

Peter cleaned the hair off the floor and did a last wipe around the kitchen. With regret, he hurried Morgan through her evening routine - Beck always arrived early on Tuesdays.

She had only just finished brushing her teeth and he already had both hands on her shoulders, guiding her towards the wardrobe, “Bedtime.”

Morgan clambered onto the small mattress, “But I’m not tired.”

“You can try counting sheep.”

“Uhh…” She deflated, “Okay.” She laid down under her blanket and cradled her Spider-Man action figure in her hand.

Peter’s watch buzzed, “Damn it.” He turned it off, “I’m sorry, I don’t have time to sing tonight.”

“That’s alright. I can listen to it in my head.”

Peter’s mouth twitched into a smile, “Good.” He pressed a kiss against her cheek, “Love you, infinity.”

He hastily closed the wardrobe doors, before she had the chance to say it back.

He was only just in time.

The front door buzzed, and Beck walked in, “Parker.”

“Beck.”

Beck skidded to an abrupt stop, “Eh.” He marched over, stopping when they were toe-to-toe, Peter clenched his fists by his sides, “What…” He clamped a hand around Peter’s chin, “Shabby.” He balled his hands around Peter’s hair and pulled, “You can’t do anything right, can you?”

Peter bit down on his lip to suppress a cry, “No.”

“Next time, I’ll do it.” Beck let go, “Don’t need you to make another mess.” He gripped onto his wrist and twisted it back, “Come on.”

Peter spaced out; he often did. He woke up, with a heavy weight on his chest. He flipped over in his bed; Beck was no longer there.

The hair on his arms and the back of his neck stood on the edge, and his body was in overdrive. Something wasn’t _right._

“So, what do you—” That was Beck’s voice.

Peter opened his eyes, and his world collapsed around him.

Morgan was standing in the centre of the room, underneath the skylight. Beck was kneeling beside her with his hand _on_ her arm.

The last five years of their life, fell under Peter, “No!” He didn’t even think of the repercussions as he leapt out of bed, “Get away from her!” Peter grabbed Beck’s bicep and kicked his leg, Beck collapsed onto his back. Peter then pushed his foot against his chest, pinning him down in his moment of vulnerability, Peter waved his hand towards Morgan, “Hide.”

Morgan remained motionless, paralysed in her fear.

Peter’s heart yearned to comfort her.

Beck grabbed Peter’s ankle and pulled, Peter didn’t have the strength to stop it, he fell onto his back, his head connected with the floor, black dots followed.

“Petey!”

Beck loomed over him. He locked his merciless hand around his throat, “Who the fuck do you think you are, _huh_?!”

Peter scrambled, trying to break free. Beck took this as an open invitation, he pressed his knee against Peter’s chest until there was a crack, a blistering pain shot through him, he clawed his nails along Beck’s arms, desperate to get out, “Please…”

“Who?!” He spat, “Tony Stark’s prodigy?! Spider-Man?! You are nothing!” The grip around Peter’s throat tightened, “You’re nothing, you hear me? _Nothing_! I’m the one who lets you keep her! I can take her away!”

Sobs tore through Peter, “Please….” He pleaded, “Please, don’t…” _She’s all I have left._ “I’m so sorry. I didn’t…”

Beck leant down until they were nose-to-nose, “Shut the fuck up…” He let go and stepped away; Peter’s body involuntarily squirmed, he let out a painful gasp.

Beck left without another word.

Peter choked, on nothing. He couldn’t clear his throat, and he was on the verge of blacking out, he held his hand back, “Morgan…” He wheezed, “Morgan!”

Peter didn’t hear her coming, she came out of nowhere and threw herself around him. Peter didn’t care that holding her hurt, he needed her close, “I’m sorry.” She trembled in his hold as she wailed, “I… I won’t leave again…I promise!”

Peter gasped sharply, “It’s okay.” She made herself as small as possible in his arms and pressed her forehead against his collarbone, she sobbed through her nonsensical apologies, “It’s _okay_ , M…” He knitted his fingers in her curls and rocked, side-to-side, he held her tight as he muttered empty reassurance.

They couldn’t keep doing this, Morgan wasn’t safe. Beck didn’t care about her, and he was one step closer to taking her out of the equation.

For five long years, Morgan had been Peter’s only hope, but after all, they’d been through, he wasn’t sure if hope was enough anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings:** Panic Attacks, Violent Physical Altercation, Main Characters are imprisoned/being held against their will, Implied Sexual Assault. 
> 
> I’m dedicating this work to my mum, who gave me the idea in the first place. She said it would be a tough topic for me to handle, and it would be interesting to see, as the original focuses on a mother and son, while mine follows a brother and sister dynamic, hand-in-hand, with irondad, obviously. My mum is always super supportive of everything I do with my fanfiction, and who knows, maybe this time I’ll actually let her read this one.
> 
> 'We Only Have Eachother' was a lyric taken directly from the song 'Do you want to build a snowman?' If you'd like to listen to the rendition I was inspired by, simply look for Jasmine Thompson's cover :) 
> 
> **Updates every Sunday and Thursday, 10:30 ET/15:30 GMT**


	2. I Want To See Your Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To guarantee that his sister has a future, Peter has to tell Morgan the truth about the outside world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, the comments so far have been amazing! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Morgan woke up on the floor, tucked safely under Peter’s arm. There was ice covering the outside edges of the skylight, so the morning light was less bright than usual. Morgan snuggled closer to her brother, for warmth. They were silly and hadn’t moved into their bed after Bad Beck left. They had been too busy crying, Peter told her that sometimes crying can make you tired, it must have done, she couldn’t remember falling asleep, and they slept without their duvet, which was hanging over the end of the bed.

She tangled her hands around Peter’s right arm and tied her legs around his waist, she was careful not to wake him up. She laid her head against his chest and squeezed her eyes shut. She was still sleepy and wanted to go back to bed, but didn’t want to disturb Peter, the floor would have to do.

Peter’s heart went _thump, thump, thump,_ under her ear, that meant he was alive. People die when their hearts stop, Morgan knew that, they go up to heaven, but only if they had been good. Naughty people, like Bad Beck, plummeted down to hell when they died.

Morgan’s head raised, up and down, with Peter’s every breath, “Hmm…” She hummed and opened her eyes, she let out a long breath. White smoke came out of her mouth, “Woah!” She knew everything about winter and snow. Back when the world was still outside, it could get so cold that people could see their breath. Room must have been that cold, maybe even minus numbers. The second heater must have died in the night.

Morgan sat up and brushed her hair out of her eyes, she gently pushed Peter’s arm, but he didn’t open his eyes. There was a patchy bruise around his neck, it was black and purple, it was a bit yellow too. She didn’t like looking at it. Bad Beck did that, and Morgan hated him for it.

“Petey…” Morgan thumped his shoulder, “Hey, Petey.”

Peter blinked his eyes open, he squirmed and reached up for her hand, “Morgan!” He blurted, he sounded scared, like he’d woken up from a nightmare.

“I’m here, silly.”

“Um…” He leaned his head back on the rug, “You okay?”

“Yeah…” That was a half-lie, so it wasn’t that bad, “It’s cold.”

“It…” White smoke came out of Peter’s mouth too, he shifted back, and his eyes widened, “What?” He sat upright and darted his eyes around Room, almost like a wild animal on the television, “No.” He let Morgan’s hand slip from his, and he leapt to his feet, he charged over to the lamp and turned the switch, but no light came, “He cut the power.”

“The power?”

Peter sped across the room to open the fridge, it was dark inside, “Nothing works.” His eyes lit up, they did that when he had an idea, Morgan imagined a lightbulb over his head, like when a cartoon got an idea on the television. Peter skid over to the door and tucked his fingers under the side, he tried to pull it open.

“Petey!” If he opened the door, they would be sucked out into Space, “Stop it.”

Peter was a dumbo, he didn’t listen to her and kept trying but it didn’t budge. _Good_. The cartoon lightbulb over his head shattered into a thousand pieces, he leaned his head against the door and didn’t move.

Morgan swallowed a lump in her throat but didn’t make a noise.

Peter kicked his foot against the door and slammed his fist against the wall, “Come on!”

Morgan didn’t like this. Peter was never angry, _never ever!_

He kept hitting and kicking the door, over and over again. He screamed but he didn’t sound like himself, he was so loud, it hurt Morgan’s ears.

“Petey!” Morgan sobbed, but she couldn’t match his _loudness_ , “Please…”

Peter’s throat made a funny noise, he slid onto his knees and leaned against the door, “I—”

He was crying, she hadn’t noticed that before.

She took one step towards him, “Petey?”

“I’m sorry…” He hugged his knees to his chest and started to mutter words that she couldn’t hear, his teeth chattered too loud.

_Do…do spiders die and go to heaven, in the cold?_

_…Sometimes._

“Oh,” Morgan rushed over to the wardrobe and pulled it open, she grabbed all their jumpers and her blanket, “Petey!” She dumped the pile in front of him and poked his shoulder.

“Huh…”

“You gotta stay warm.” She held out his grey jumper, “You can’t therm…the…”

Peter wiped tears off his cheeks, “Thermoregulate?”

“Um-hm,” She held the jumper closer to his face, “Put it on.”

Peter took it, “Thank you.” He pulled it over his head.

Morgan put on one of her cardigans, “Will _he_ turn the power back on?”

“Probably.” Peter placed his hand on her cheek, “I’m sorry, M.”

“I know,” She twirled her hair around her finger, “Don’t do that again.”

“I won’t…” Peter leaned his forehead against hers, “I promise.”

Nothing worked without power, not even the television. They finished all the milk because it would go rotten without the fridge keeping it cool, they didn’t want it to go to waste. They were stuck, with nothing much to do. They couldn’t have a bath or wash their clothes, because the hot water wasn’t working either. Peter didn’t need to clean, there were no new messes.

They curled up in their bed, safe and warm underneath the duvet. They played ‘Simon Says’ and Morgan won. Peter told her some Spider-Man stories, they were her favourite, she sometimes wondered if they were all true or if he had made up some silly ones to make her laugh.

Peter’s eyes were hurting, so Morgan read _Harry Potter_ out loud. She started from the beginning, because she was six now, and she wanted to learn. There were a lot of big words, but she managed.

She was reading the part about Harry’s parents dying in a car crash, but that wasn’t true, because they were killed by a bad wizard, but Harry didn’t know that yet, “His aunt and uncle never spoke about them…” She read, guiding her finger across the page, “And of course he was _forbitten_ …”

Peter tapped the word, “Forbidden.”

“What does that mean?”

“Hmmm…” He scratched the back of his head, “It means something that’s not allowed. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon won’t let Harry talk about his parents.”

“That’s no fair.”

“They’re terrible people.”

Morgan hummed, for a while, “Like Bad Beck?”

Peter sat up straight and tightened his grip around Morgan’s shoulders, “Yeah, kind of.” He squished her arm, “Hey, M…” His voice shook, that meant he needed to talk about something serious, “Can I ask you a grown-up question?”

Morgan leaned her head on his chest and looked up, “Yeah.”

“What…” Peter pulled her closer, with a shaking arm, “What happened with _him_ last night?”

“Umm…” She put her little finger in her mouth and chewed it, “I was thirsty, and I thought he was sleeping, I was gonna be quick, but he got out and talked.”

“What did he want?”

“Just wanted to know what I was doing…” She shrugged, “He looked angry, like Captain Hook.” She kept nibbling her finger, “Why did you push him over?”

“He scares me.”

Morgan didn’t expect this but being six-years-old was hard-work. She thought Peter wasn’t afraid of anything, but Bad Beck was the second, spiders were the first, “He does?”

“Yeah.” Peter brushed his fingers through her hair, “That’s why I don’t want him near you.”

“I could protect you.”

Peter half-laughed and shook his head, “Maybe when you’re older. Right now, it’s my job to keep you safe.” He wasn’t wrong, he was her big brother but that didn’t mean they couldn’t look out for each other.

“Okay.”

Peter prodded the open book, “Should we finish this chapter?”

“Yeah.” Morgan found where she was and decided to start the sentence again, “His aunt and uncle never spoke about them and of course he was forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house.”

Peter sniffled, maybe the sentence made him sad.

Morgan kept her finger pointed at the part she was at, “Harry is like us.”

“I guess.”

“He misses his parents.” Morgan put the bookmark in and closed the book, “Do you miss Mummy and Daddy?”

Peter kept messing with her hair, he did that when he was nervous, “All the time.”

“Oh,” Morgan sank into his chest, “You don’t tell me stories about ‘em anymore.”

“Sometimes it’s hard, M.”

“You knew them for so long…” She squeaked, “I got one year, and I can’t remember ‘em. Like Harry.”

“I know.” He paused, “I can tell you more stories, as many as you like.”

“Really?”

“Yep.”

Morgan curled up on his lap and hugged his leg, “You’re the bestest.”

“No, that’s you.”

They fought for half an hour about who was the best, in the end, it was a tie.

At dinner time, Peter didn’t speak. Morgan watched him like a hawk, that was a bird with good eyes - that was why Uncle Clint had chosen ‘ _Hawkeye_ ’ as his superhero name. Peter kept staring at the cover of Morgan’s book, but it wasn’t that interesting, so a thought must have been bouncing around his head.

“Morgan…” He said suddenly, “Do you remember the spider?”

“The one you splattered?”

“ _Yes_ , the one I splattered.” He tapped the table, “Where did she come from?”

“I don’t know…” Morgan shrugged, “Outer space?”

“Spiders need oxygen, like us, and there’s none in space.”

“Was she imaginary?”

“No.” Peter shook his head, “She was real, like you and me.”

“Has she been here since the world went _boom-boom_?”

“No, spiders can’t live that long.”

This was very confusing, “I don’t know.”

Peter pointed at the wall, “She came from the outside.”

“But…that’s outer space.”

“No.” Peter tapped his foot against the floor, “No, outer space is miles and miles away. Sixty-two miles, I think.”

Morgan didn’t like this game, it made her feel dumb, “Space is outside the door.”

“It isn’t…” Peter rubbed a hand over his face, “The world is outside. Grass, roads, the ocean and millions of people.”

“But they got blown up.”

“They didn’t…” Peter looked at the floor and whispered something to himself, “Look, you know what lying is…”

Peter was acting funny, none of this made sense, “Like lying down on the bed?” She asked, pointing backwards, “Or when you don’t tell the truth?”

“When you don’t tell the truth.”

Morgan swung back in her chair, “That’s bad.”

“Yeah?”

“Sometimes.” She shrugged, “But I lie.”

Peter raised his eyebrows, “You do?”

“Like, when I hit my knee on the wall last week, and you got sad ‘cause I was crying…” She blurted, “So I told you I was okay but it still really hurt _ed_!”

“Ah.” Peter half-smiled, “And why do you think you lied about that?”

“To stop you from being sad.”

“Do you think lying is sometimes okay…” Peter leaned his chin on his hand, “…If it stops someone from being hurt?

“Um, maybe.”

“I lied about something.” His words wobbled, a lot, and Morgan worried that he was going to cry again or have a panic attack, she hated when he had those, “Something very _very_ big, but now you’re big, I need to tell you the truth.”

“Okay.”

“You can be angry if you like…”

Morgan shook her head, she could never be properly angry at Peter, it hurt too much, “I won’t be.”

“You remember what I said about Earth disappearing…”

“Yeah!” Morgan threw out her arms, “There was a big blast, and everything was gone.”

“Well…” Peter’s voice sounded high, he coughed, “There wasn’t a big blast. On the other side of that door, there are houses, people, dogs, cats, fish…”

Morgan squinted, that couldn’t be true, “No.”

“That’s where Bad Beck gets our food, and…”

“He uses magic.”

“No, Beck’s normal,” Peter told her, “He goes to the store and buys everything. That’s why he gets so angry about money. He isn’t like Dr. Strange; he doesn’t have powers.”

“He can breathe in space!” Morgan’s stomach hurt, that was why she didn’t like getting angry with Peter, but he was being annoying, “Like Auntie Carol and—”

“No, he can’t!” Peter snapped, “He is nothing like Carol, she’s good and Beck’s a bad man…”

“But we’re safe here!”

“And…” He looked at the door, “Out there, we can…”

“I don’t like this story.”

“It’s not a story!” Peter buried his hand in his hair and pulled, “Okay…okay…”

“You said you weren’t gonna shout anymore.”

“I’m sorry…” He looked back up at her, “You’ve gotta listen. I _lied_ , so you wouldn’t be scared. Outside is the world, and it’s okay. Nothing bad happened out there, something bad happened to us.” Morgan kept shaking her head, she wanted him to know that she did not like this story, not one bit, “When you were one, I was looking after you for the day, we were walking through the park, to meet Uncle Happy and go home. Bad Beck came up to me, and he hit me on the head with something heavy.”

“But you have spidey senses.”

“They’re not always reliable.” Peter told her, “I fell to the ground, and he hit my head again until I was sleeping.” He slapped the back of his head, over and over, “I woke up in his truck, you were crying next to me.” He held up his arms, “He put us in here. This isn’t a room, Morgan. This is a garden shed in his backyard, and we’re locked in.”

Morgan crossed her arms over her chest, she kept shaking her head, faster and faster, “This is home.”

“No.” Peter got up and knelt by her chair, “He stole us. I can’t get out, I’ve tried.” He pressed his hands together, “I’ve tried _so_ hard, but this place, it’s made out of a special metal, that I can’t break. I don’t know the code for the door, only he does.”

Morgan held her head back and yelled, “Stop it!”

“M…” Peter blinked away tears, “The world is so big…”

She clamped her hands over her ears, “Shut up, shut up, shut up!”

Peter wiped his jumper sleeve over his face, “Fine.” He got up onto his feet and walked over to the bed, he laid under the duvet, with his back turned to her.

Morgan didn’t understand what all that meant. If it was a game, it was horrible, it was like Peter wanted to make her cry, but he would never do that, it didn’t make any sense. Peter told her about the ‘ _big blast_ ’ and how they lost their family, but they didn’t speak about it that much, it was too sad.

If the world was outside the door, _why had no one rescued them_? The universe was full of superheroes, and if Bad Beck did steal them like Peter said, _why didn’t someone stop him_? _Was he the baddest bad guy and no one could beat him?_

Morgan rubbed the side of her head, if she was a cartoon character, her brain would have exploded and splattered all over the walls, “Uh…”

Peter didn’t move or make a sound for the rest of the afternoon; he was probably sleeping.

Morgan sat under the table and played with her Spider-Man toy, but she kept thinking about everything Peter had told her. It would be a very weird scary lie if it was one, but it would be even scarier if it was true. _Eh,_ Morgan wished she was five again, and she wouldn’t have to know any of this.

It started to get warm again, the heater was back on.

Light stopped coming through the skylight, Morgan crawled out and tried the lamp, it worked. Peter didn’t react, so she went back to play alone.

She sat on the rug and squeezed her toy in her hand, “Hmph…” She laid down on the floor and stared up at the skylight, everything was blocked by a blanket of white, it was _snow_ , “Wow.” Morgan wished she could play with it and have a snowball fight with Peter, that would be fun.

She drummed her finger on her chin and thought, _can it snow in space?_ She was sure it couldn’t, not with all she knew about the weather. She had never noticed that before, because she didn’t think about it.

“Petey?” Morgan climbed onto the bed, she pressed her hand on his back, “Petey, wake up.”

“Hm…” Peter pulled the duvet over his shoulder.

Morgan leaned close to his ear and whispered, “I’ve got some questions.”

Peter turned around, his eyes were red from crying, “Yeah?”

“Uh…” Morgan laid next to him and held his hand, “Are Mummy and Daddy out there?”

Peter smiled slowly, “They were on TV yesterday.”

“How were they on TV?”

“It was the News,” He told her, “That’s a daily report of what’s going on in the world.”

Morgan hugged his arm, “Why were they on it?”

“Because they’re looking for us.”

“Oh….” Morgan’s chest felt funny, she squished Peter’s arm tighter, “Do they miss us?”

Peter stared at her, and his mouth opened, super wide, “Yes.” He hugged her until their foreheads were leant together, “ _Yes_! Yes, they miss us so _so_ much.”

“Why haven’t they found us?”

Peter closed his eyes, “They don’t know where we are.”

“Do they have a house?”

“Yeah.” Peter smiled again, but he was crying too, “There’s Mummy and Daddy’s house, it’s beautiful and huge. There’s a lake, with a deck and chairs. There’s a hammock outside that we used to fall asleep on, and a treehouse that I used to swing from. Aunt May had an apartment, it’s on one level, quite high up but it was home. We used to build huge blanket forts in the living room and have movie nights.”

“They sound nice.”

“They’re home.” Peter squeezed her hand, “Both of them.”

“And… we can go there?”

“We have to get out of here first.”

Morgan hummed, for a while, “How do we beat Bad Beck?”

“I have an idea.” Peter sniffled, “It’s not gonna be easy, I’m gonna need you.”

“Me?”

“You know how the Vulture was my first bad guy?”

Morgan knew the story well, “Yeah.”

“He was scary, but I beat him.” Peter twiddled her hair around his hand, “Bad Beck is your first bad guy.”

“Really?” Morgan wasn’t sure about that, “Do I have to fight him?”

Peter chuckled, “No. We’re gonna trick him.”

“How?”

Peter sprung upright, and she followed, “Stay here.” He bounced off the bed, and grabbed the table, he moved it off the rug into the bathtub, he did the same with the chairs.

“What you doing?”

Peter stopped and sat next to her, “Bad Beck doesn’t like us.” That didn’t answer the question.

“ _‘_ Cause he’s bad.”

“Yeah.” Peter itched his chin, “He wouldn’t care if we were sick, or if we went up to heaven.”

Morgan’s forehead creased, “He wouldn’t care if we died?!”

“Nope.” Peter sighed, “Not one bit.”

“Ew.” Morgan blew a raspberry, “He’s mean.”

Peter laughed at that, “Super mean.”

“What’s our superhero plan?”

His smile disappeared, “You’re gonna play dead.”

That didn’t sound like a fun game, “Play dead?”

“It’s like when we play pretend.” Peter said, flapping his hand around, “You’re gonna stay really still and not make any noise, you’ll lay down inside rug, and I’ll roll it up, that means he won’t see you.”

“But what then?”

“He’ll take you out into his truck and put you in the back.” Peter gestured with his hands, but Morgan couldn’t make sense of it, “It’s the same truck he used to bring us here, I know he still has it because he moans about it all the time.”

“But where will you be?”

“I have to stay here.”

“No.” Morgan’s heart thumped, it was loud enough to hear, “I don’t wanna go!” She cried, “Not without you.”

Peter took her hands, “It’s only for a bit.” He explained, “You’ll roll out of the rug and then jump out at a stop sign. You’ll run to the first person you see, and the police will come and get me.”

Morgan’s lip wobbled, it was her turn to look out for Peter, “Promise?”

“I promise.”

“Okay.”

Peter kissed her forehead, “Let’s practice.” He said, holding a hand against her cheek, “He isn’t coming today.”

“I know.” Bad Beck never came on Wednesdays. He came early on Thursdays, in the afternoon, and Morgan had to have a nap in the wardrobe, “I’m scared.”

“Me too.”

Morgan crawled onto his lap and leaned her head against his chest to hear the _thump, thump, thump,_ of his heart.

Peter leaned his chin on her head, “I’ve never told you about how Dad became Iron Man, have I?”

“Nope.”

“He was kidnapped, by bad people.”

Morgan’s mouth fell open, “Like us?”

“Yeah.” Peter nodded, “He was in a country called Afghanistan, with Uncle Rhodey. Bad people with guns hurt Dad, and he woke up in a cave. These baddies, they were hired.”

Morgan had never heard that word before, “Hired?”

“They were paid to hurt Dad…” Peter trailed off, “By a man, called Obadiah Stane.”

She bit her finger, “Who’s that?”

“He used to be Dad’s friend, but he wasn’t a nice man.” Peter wrapped an arm around her front, “Dad was hurt very badly, so he was stuck in the cave for three months, he made a friend there, called Ho Yinsen. He was a dad to him, even though they weren’t related.”

“Like you and Daddy?”

“Exactly.” Peter nodded, “Dad and Yinsen, they made the first Iron Man armour. Dad was really scared but very _very_ brave.”

“What happened?”

“Well, Yinsen was sent up to heaven early, by the bad men.”

Morgan wanted to hug her dad, super tight, “What did Daddy do?”

“Yinsen loved him, so Dad didn’t stop.” Peter said, with a wavy voice, “He got out, found help and went back home to Mum.”

“So…” Morgan kept chewing her fingers, “If Daddy can do that, I can do this, like a superhero.”

“Yep.” Peter poked her shoulder, “You’re gonna need a superhero name, M.”

“Uh…” She thought, long and hard, “Iron Spider?”

“Iron Spider?”

“Like you’re metal suit.” She looked up, “It’s like you and Daddy mixed!”

“It’s perfect.”

* * *

Peter didn’t want to do this, putting everything on Morgan’s shoulders was the last thing he wanted. He was the adult, even if he didn’t feel like one, but more importantly, he was her big brother. It was his job to protect and shield her from harm. He had done his best, for five years, but it had to end.

Peter’s instincts shrieked in his head, everything was telling him not to do this, but he knew it was the only plan that could work.

Beck was one tantrum away from breaking, and that put Morgan in the firing line. Beck was insane, and if push came to shove, he’d _kill_ her. Peter had lived with that fear for years, but it was close to becoming a reality. The only way to save Morgan was to throw her into the deep end of a world that she couldn’t wrap her head around.

They practised with the rug into the early hours of the morning. He rolled Morgan inside, and she tried to roll out without making a sound, it wasn’t _easy_. Morgan was a panicker, not a fan of cramped spaces, she struggled to get out and screamed when she couldn’t.

Peter shortened the rug, so it was easier for her to escape. It hurt her knees and scraped her elbows; he was pretty sure she hated him by the tenth round.

She was sobbing uncontrollably by their thirteenth try, it was a stream of babbled words, and a constant need for reassurance, “Hey.” Peter pulled her onto his lap and held her close, he bit down on his lip until it hurt, hiding back his own cries, “It’s gonna be okay.”

“I…” She trembled, “I don’t wanna do this.”

“You’ve nearly got it, M,” He whispered gently, “I know it’s scary.

“The space is too small…” She bawled, “In the rug.”

“He’s not allowed to see you, or he’ll know what we’re doing,” Peter had no idea how to explain this to a six-year-old, everything he was saying sounded like junk. He couldn’t tell her that Beck would kill her, if pushed, because she would never understand that, “You know when we hug….”

“Yeah.”

He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tightly, “Like this.”

“A squishy hug?”

“Yeah, a squishy hug.” He parroted, “That’s what the rug is like. It’s giving you a massive hug, to keep you safe from Beck, but the rug needs your help to…end the hug.”

“That’s why I have to roll out.”

“Yeah.”

“Oh, okay…” Morgan stammered, “I think I can do that.”

“You can.” Peter offered, “I know you can.” He intertwined his fingers with hers, “You know the bit in Frozen II when Anna sings that song.”

“The Next Right Thing?”

“Yeah, that’s what we’re doing right now, Anna had to destroy the dam, but you have to get out of Room, but it’s the same thing.” He bopped her nose, “You are Anna.”

“And you’re Elsa…” She pointed out, “I’ve gotta save you.”

“Yeah, I’m Elsa.” Peter stifled a laugh, if Ned could hear him, he would cackle like there was no tomorrow, but Peter was very happy to be Elsa. _Ned was Olaf, hands down._

“Can you sing Anna’s song?” Morgan asked, “On the next try?”  
“I can do that.” Peter personally thought he sounded like a strangled cat when he sang, but Morgan liked his voice, and that was enough for him.

They kept practising for another hour. Morgan was able to get out of the rug and remembered each step of the instructions, they were as ready as they would ever be.

They went to bed at three. Like Peter predicted, Morgan fell asleep as soon as they were under the duvet, she had never stayed up that late before. It had been a weird and long day for her, he couldn’t imagine what was going through her head.

Peter could not sleep, he doubted the survivability of it, not for Morgan, but for himself. Morgan would be able to break free, and she’d find someone, she would be safe, but the same couldn’t be said for Peter, Beck would come back with a vengeance, and he would kill him. _Simple as that._ Death terrified him. He wanted to live, he wanted to see everyone he loved, he wanted his life to start again, out in the world, with Morgan by his side, but this wasn’t about _want_.

This was about Morgan. If anything happened to her, it would be a fate worse than death for him, but if she was safe, he would die without fearing the consequences. Their family, they would find her and love her unconditionally, it would take time for her to adjust, but everything would work out okay. Peter would die, over and over again, for his little sister, that would never change.

That didn’t settle his stomach, it kept twisting and churning. He pulled her close and held back his cries by chewing down onto his lip until it bled. He closed his eyes and strained his ears, he could hear his rapid heartbeat, but he ignored that and listened to Morgan’s calm, steady one. Despite everything going on in his head, he managed to fall asleep.

Peter woke up before Morgan and prepared the room. It had to be a tip, a pigsty, it had to be as realistic as possible, they were tricking a trickster, after all. Morgan was a living, breathing, six-year-old girl and wouldn’t just die randomly. It needed to look like a travesty, something Beck would fall for.

Peter shoved his fingers down his throat and threw up into the toilet, he left it like that. The room was tiny, so the smell spread fast. He tossed Morgan’s dirty clothes around, and he prepared a pan of water and put it by the side of the bed, he stamped on some towels and laid them on the cabinet.

Peter was in the middle of running the bath, when Morgan woke up, “Are you okay, Petey?” She asked, with a groggy voice.

“I’m fine, M.” He turned the faucet off and threw more shirts over the edge of the tub, “I just have to make it look like you’ve been poorly for a while.”

She sat up and rubbed her bleary eyes, “To trick Bad Beck?”

“Exactly.”

Morgan sat up and grimaced, she plugged her nose, “It stinks.”

“Sorry.” He flattened the edge of the rug with his foot, “But soon, you’re going to be outside in the fresh air.”

“Is it cold?”

Peter hummed a quiet laugh, “Probably. It is winter, but don’t worry, we’re gonna wrap up warm.”

They put on _Spongebob Squarepants_ and ate breakfast, but neither of them were paying attention to the television.

“Petey?” Morgan perked up, “Have you tried to get out before?”

“A few times.” Peter nodded, “Every day when we scream, we’re trying to alert people outside.”

“Oh.”

Peter pushed his cereal bowl away from him, “I stopped trying to escape when you were two.”

Morgan tilted her head to her shoulder, “Why?”

“A few days before your second birthday, I had an idea.” He got out his chair and walked over to her, “I tied you to my front, and I climbed up the wall to the ceiling above the door. When Beck opened the door, I tried to get out, but he caught me, we fell onto the floor and you hurt your head…” He pointed to the small scar across Morgan’s temple that was hidden under her hair, “That’s where this is from.”

“That sounds scary.”

“It was.” Peter kissed her forehead, “I don’t like seeing you get hurt, M, that’s why I never did it again.”

“Why are we doing it now?”

“Um…” Peter thought, he wasn’t sure how to word this, “You’re older now and grown-up, we need to get out, to see the world, and our family.”

“What will we do?”

“Loads of things.” Peter smiled, “Make friends, go to the zoo, have adventures, see the ocean. We will do everything; we have all the time in the world.” _You do, that’s the important thing._

“Wow.”

They threw their cereal bowls in the sink and started to get ready.

Morgan sat on the bed, dangling her legs and muttering to herself. She was anxiously chewing her fingers, but every time Peter asked her if she was okay, she put up a front and said she was fine. Peter was surprised at how quickly Morgan knew that he was telling the truth, and the world hadn’t been destroyed, especially when he had been lying to her about it for so long. It made him wonder if part of her had realized that it was just a story, but she was too confused to ask.

Peter wished he could be there to witness her seeing the world for the first time. The universe had been against him for so long, he prayed, for once, just for the hell of it, it would let him live.

Peter put the table, on its side, in the half-full bathtub, and then stacked the chairs clumsily beside it.

He opened the medicine cabinet above the fridge, which was essentially empty. There was a box of painkillers that Peter had used in the past, but they did nothing for him, not with his metabolism. There was a bottle of Children’s Tylenol, that he’d used when Morgan had a cold once. He grabbed it and emptied the contents into the sink, he washed it down, leaving no evidence behind.

He tossed the table by the side of the bed and started to fold the rug over, they practised a few more times, and Morgan did it with ease.

Hours ticked away, into minutes, and Peter knew it wouldn’t be long until Beck arrived.

Morgan laid down on top of the folded rug, she was clutching onto her Spider-Man figure, Peter knelt on the floor next to her, going through the plan in his head, hoping Morgan would remember it, word for word, “Okay, Iron Spider…” He laid a hand on her arm, “What’s the plan?”

“Truck, roll out, jump and run.”

“Good.” If Peter survived this, he would be screaming from the rooftops, to tell the world that he had the most amazing sister, “You jump out when the truck stops at the first stop sign, they’re big and red, you won’t miss them. Then, shout at somebody, anybody, so they know something is wrong.”

Morgan raised an eyebrow, “Another person?”

“Yeah.” Peter nodded, “Scream and scream until someone helps.”

She held her finger in her mouth again, “As loud as I can?”

“As loud as you can.” He waved his hands around frantically, “Say, ‘ _My name is Morgan Stark, and I need help._ ’”

“And you’re…” She babbled, “You’re Peter Parker.”

“That’s right.” He placed a hand on his chest and slowed his breathing, “The cops will come and get me out, then we’ll go home.”

Morgan’s voice cracked, “Promise?”

“Promise.” He tapped her pocket, “The note’s in there, it’s got Bad Beck’s name on it, so they can find him.”

Curiosity flickered in her eyes, “What’s his name?”

“Quentin Beck.” _Fuck it_ , Peter hoped and prayed that was his real name, it sounded like it belonged to an extravagant comic book supervillain.

“Okay.” Morgan tapped her pocket, “The note is for the police?”

“Yeah.”

Morgan’s eyes filled with tears, and her throat was hoarse, “What…what if he unwraps me?”

“He won’t.” There was a reason that Beck had never hurt Morgan and had only suggested it, it was because he was scared. It was hard to think that Beck could be scared of anything, but the fear was paramount. He was afraid of what Peter could do, his strength and his will to keep fighting.

Spider-Man didn’t kill people, but Peter Parker might if Beck tried to harm Morgan Stark. Beck knew that and that’s why his threats were hollow, but he was close to breaking point. If they didn’t do this, Beck would snap, and then they’d all be six feet under. Peter and Morgan’s family would get them back, in the worst way possible.

This was the only way.

Morgan held out the Spider-Man figure, and Peter took it off her, “He’ll keep you safe.” She said, with an unsure smile.

“Thank you.” He placed it on the floor behind him, “You got this.”

Morgan locked her hand around his, “I love you.”

Peter’s breath caught, he squeezed her hand, “Love you, infinity.”

Movement outside the front door reverberated around the room, louder than any sound from outside had ever been, this was it.

“Shit.” Peter cursed, he pulled the end of the rug up and started to roll Morgan around, as gently as he could.

The door swung open, and Beck strode in, high and mighty, “I hope, for your sake, you’ve calmed down…” He stopped in his tracks, as the door clicked shut behind him, “What the fuck are you doing?”

Peter stopped, the rug was rolled the entire way, he kept his hands pressed over it, “She got sick.” He stammered, with a sob caught in his throat, “You didn’t come last night…and she…”

Beck loomed over them, “She’s…”

“She didn’t wake up.”

Beck was at a loss for words, there was a first time for everything, “Parker…”

“You did this,” Peter spat, he snapped his neck around to look him in the eye.

Beck’s cheeks drained of colour, he was rattled, “Watch it.” He retaliated, “I wasn’t the one who was taking care of her.”

Peter gasped, he lost control of his breathing for a second, “Huh…”

“Look, I know she meant a lot to you,” Beck spoke softly, that was new, it was almost disturbing, “It must have been something pretty serious…”

Peter tightened his grip on the rug, “She was my sister!” He wailed.

“I know!” Beck reached down to the end of the rug, “Let’s…”

Peter slapped his hand, “Don’t touch her!”

“Let me check.”

“Check?!” Peter shrieked, “She’s gone…”

“Okay.” Beck took a step back, to observe the situation, “ _Okay_ , well she isn’t staying here.”

“No.” Peter shook his head, “Take her, but don’t do it here.” Tears ran freely down his face, he could barely see, “I won’t ask you for anything, ever again.” He stressed, “Just don’t bury her here, please.”

“Alright.” Beck agreed, “I know where.” He knelt on the other side, “Give her to me.”

Peter reluctantly allowed his arms to fall away and he watched, with a heavy heart, as Beck scooped the rug up, “Careful.”

“I got it.” Beck tucked the ruck under one arm, as he struggled to key in the number for the door, “Turn around!”

Peter spun to face the wall; he held his breath to suppress a scream. He stood motionless as Beck left with Morgan, and the door closed behind them.

He choked out a sob and moved back to face the door, “Morgan…” He choked, he stumbled over to the door and collapsed into it, “Huh…”

Everything hurt, and he was alone, he collapsed to the floor in a heap, locked his arms around his knees and let out a shaky breath.

The shed felt smaller and darker, without Morgan, and he didn’t know what to do without her.

“Mr. Stark…” He sobbed into the emptiness, “Please, find her.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, sorry about that cliffhanger. Chapter three is definitely one of my favourites...
> 
> 'I Want To See Your Happily Ever After' was a lyric taken directly from the song 'Daughter by Sleeping at Last.' Check it out if you want to hear where some of my inspiration came from!
> 
> Next update, is this Sunday! Ahhh, can't wait!


	3. Take A Step, Step Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Bad Beck falls for their ruse, Morgan is freed from the shed, but Peter is left behind, so it is her job to save the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Trigger Warnings listed in End Note.**  
>    
> I'm on the edge of my seat, guys! I can't believe we're already on chapter three...I can't wait to see what you all think!
> 
> 'Take A Step, Step again' was a lyric taken directly from the song 'The Next Right Thing' from Frozen II. Check it out if you want to hear where some of my inspiration came from!

The world was bright, it was a massive white blur that Morgan couldn’t properly see. Her eyes were full of water, and her nose was snotty. She held her breath and darted her eyes around. She had to be brave because she was alone; her brother had protected her since she was a baby, and it was her turn to save him.

She blinked until she could make out what was in front of her. She couldn’t see everything, the edges of the rug got in the way.

There was a blanket of snow on the ground, and there were no footprints, which meant it was new. She had only seen snow on the television, it was so pretty to look at, and it was Queen Elsa’s power. She wanted to reach out and touch it, but Beck would work out that she was playing pretend, and then he would put her back in Room.

Beck was holding onto the rug tightly, not as gentle as Peter had been. He was swinging it around, and it made Morgan’s stomach feel funny. Beck moved again, around and around; it made the world blurry.

She closed her eyes and remembered Peter’s instructions.

  1. _Play dead_
  2. _Stay quiet_
  3. _Truck_
  4. _Roll out_
  5. _Jump_
  6. _Run_
  7. _Find somebody_



Bad Beck pulled the rug up higher and kept walking up the garden. He walked too fast, and there was so much space to cover. Room was four hops one way, and the four hops the other. Morgan used to think Room was the biggest, but she counted every time the rug dipped, and Bad Beck moved forward, it was already _forty-three_ dips. That meant it was _humongous_ , and this was only a tiny piece of the world.

Morgan’s hands rubbed against the rug, it was itchy, and she wanted to move onto step five, but they hadn’t even got into the truck yet.

She could hear cars, _vroom vroom_ , they sounded close. With every step that Beck took, the cars got louder and louder. Morgan knew there was a busy road nearby, and she would find someone who could help her.

There was a loud click, and Bad Beck went up a ledge.

Bad Beck jerked the rug upright. Morgan stayed as still as she could and held her breath. She felt her legs dangling beneath her, but they weren’t poking out the other end, which was good. Bad Beck was holding the rug differently, in a way they hadn’t practised, but she could see up, her first glimpse of the real world.

There were trees, but all their leaves had fallen off. They had spindly twigs, almost like the legs of the spider that Peter had accidentally killed.

A massive cloud was covering the sky, and the wind moved the trees, they waved back and forth. It was like they were singing, ‘ _Hello Morgan, welcome to the world_!’ Morgan wanted to sing back but couldn’t. She just smiled, and they kept whistling for her.

Bad Beck placed the rug down and was no longer holding onto it.

Morgan couldn’t work out where he had put her, so she stayed quiet.

There was a slam, more muttering, a click, and then another slamming noise.

Morgan worked it out, she was in his truck; the first slam was the back being shut, the click was the driver door opening, and the last sound was him closing it after he got in.

The engine burst to life, it roared like a wild animal.

The truck moved, and so did Morgan, she bounced in every direction. They turned around a corner, and she bashed into the side.

She hated it. She wanted to be back in Room, safe with Peter. She was scared of Bad Beck and how angry he would be if he caught her. She felt a lump in her throat, “Petey…” She darted her eyes around the rug, “Petey.” He was too far away. The truck turned another corner, and Morgan knew she had to stick to the plan. She was a superhero, and she had to do this. It was her superhero duty to save her big brother, and then go back home to their family.

Morgan started to roll over, she bumped her head and knees, but she kept going, she knew Peter would give her a big hug when he got out, and it would stop hurting.

She counted four more turns, that made it seven in total. She spun over again, and she knew she was nearly finished, she could see blurry pieces of the sky through the tiny gaps.

One more turn and she would see the world.

She stopped to think, long and hard, she was scared by how big the world was. She was used to small things, and she liked it like that. Room was small, and the wardrobe too. She was small, she could still jump on the bed and have piggyback rides. She liked to see everything and understand what was going on, if the world was as big as Peter said it was, then she would never see everything.

But, if she didn’t roll out, then she would never see the world. Only Room, and the older she got, the more boring that would become.

She didn’t want Bad Beck around anymore either.

She knew she could do this, because after, Peter would help make the world seem smaller and less scary, but he wasn’t with her, this was the only bit that she had to do all on her own. Like Tony had done after he was kidnapped - her dad was brave, so was her brother, and she was proud of them, but this moment, was hers. The beginning of the Iron Spider, and what a story it would be.

Morgan took a deep breath and crawled out from under the rug, but with her eyes closed. The cold wind blew her hair around, stung her cheeks and attacked her toes. She placed her hands on her face, they were nice and warm, like a hot water bottle.

She opened her eyes and saw the sky. It stretched, all the way, from the right to the left, up and down, it was all she could see. The skylight in Room, never showed her this before.

“Wow.”

Morgan couldn’t keep staring at the sky, because she had a job to do.

She sat up and looked around, they were driving down a straight road, but she could see a stop sign.

This was _step five_ , and even though she was scared, she was ready. She gripped the side of the truck, with all her strength. A woman was walking along the sidewalk, with a dog, Morgan decided that this woman was the ‘ _someone_ ,’ the person who would help her and phone the police.

The car slowed down, Morgan swung one leg over the side and leapt out, she toppled onto the ground with a loud _thump_.

“You’ve got to be _fucking_ kidding me!” Beck heard her. He knew that she was only playing pretend.

Morgan hurt her knee. She wanted to cry but couldn’t. She was too scared. Beck was messing with the door handle, trying to get out, and if he did, he’d take her back to Room.

Morgan crawled onto her feet and ran. The ground felt weird, it was rocky and hard against her feet, this was why people wore shoes outside, but she didn’t have any. The snow had melted away on the sidewalk, but it was still icy and cold.

She was too busy looking at her feet, she bumped into the woman, with the dog. Morgan fell onto a soft blanket of snow; she brushed her hand over it and noticed grass underneath.

“Oh my God!” The woman shouted, “Sweetheart…” She placed a hand on Morgan’s arm, “We didn’t see you there, are you okay?”

Morgan wanted to answer, but her words wouldn’t work.

“Hey.” Bad Beck’s voice didn’t sound right, “She’s mine.” He pulled Morgan to her feet and locked an arm around her front.

“Oh.” The woman squeaked, “I’m so sorry.” Morgan was confused, this woman didn’t do anything wrong, she was meant to be the ‘someone,’ but Bad Beck was getting in the way, “She came out of nowhere.”

“Yeah.” Bad Beck pulled Morgan up, “Just a tantrum.” He laughed, “My apologies, you know how these things are.”

“I guess.”

Morgan squirmed and kicked her feet back, she tried to speak, “No…” Her voice was quiet, “Help…” She leaned her head up, to look at the woman, “My…”

The woman’s eyes widened, “What…”

Bad Beck’s arm squeezed around Morgan’s front, “Mind your own business, alright?”

Morgan outstretched her arms, “No.”

“Let her go.” The woman ordered, her dog barked, “Now.”

“Eh, for—” Bad Beck tossed Morgan to the ground, she rolled over and hugged her arms around her knees.

“Hey…” The woman screamed, “Somebody phone the police!”

There were other voices, all talking about Bad Beck; Morgan’s ears were ringing, and she couldn’t hear them.

“Sweetheart…” The woman was crouched down beside her, “Are you okay?”

The dog got closer, and Morgan tucked her face away.

“Down, Benji, down.” The dog listened and sat down, “Hey honey, do you know where your parents are?” Morgan shook her head, “You don’t know? My name’s Christine, what’s yours?”

Morgan knew the answer, _of course_ , but she couldn’t say it. All her words were gone, and she wasn’t sure how to get them back. Bad Beck had driven away, and now, she wanted Peter.

Footsteps came from close by, “Is she okay?” A second woman asked.

“I don’t know.”

“My husband’s gone after him, and I’m gonna phone the police.”

Christine explained everything to the second woman, but Morgan didn’t listen, she was too busy concentrating on her heartbeat, it was so _loud_.

It was quiet after the second woman left to phone the police.

Morgan didn’t move, she hugged her legs. The world was already too big for her.

“I bet you’re cold,” Christine said, Morgan felt bad that she couldn’t say anything back; she never forgot her manners, but she couldn’t speak, “Here…” Christine placed her coat on top of Morgan, it was warm, “Is that better?”

Morgan managed a nod.

Christine was nice, she sat on the snowy grass, without her coat, and promised that she would stay with Morgan until the police arrived.

Morgan heard the police cars before she saw them; they were loud and squeaky, just like on the television.

“Here they are.” Christine jumped onto her feet, she pulled the coat up around Morgan’s shoulders, “Don’t worry, honey, you’re safe now.”

Morgan didn’t feel safe, not without Peter.

Christine stepped away to talk to the police officer, and Morgan felt colder. She liked Christine and didn’t want her to leave. She was the someone, the one that Peter promised would save her, and she had done just that.

“Hey, sweetie.” Christine placed a hand on her shoulder, “This is Officer Clarke, she’s going to help you now, I need to go to the police station.”

Morgan almost said, ‘ _Stay,_ ’ but she thought about Peter, all alone in Room. Christine was Morgan’s rescuer, and now it was Morgan’s turn to save Peter, “Okay…”

Morgan turned her head to the side, Christine half-smiled, with tears in her eyes, “You keep the coat, it’s yours now.”

“Thank you.” Morgan hid her face away again in-between her knees when she heard footsteps and new voices.

“Goodbye sweetheart.” Christine squeezed her shoulder and then left, Benji barked again, but the noise was far away.

Someone crouched beside Morgan, “Hey, there, I’m Officer Clarke, but you can call me Jasmine.”

Morgan moved her head up, “Like…”

“What was that?” Jasmine leaned closer, “Don’t worry, it’s just you and me.”

“Like…” Morgan moved her hand through the snow, “Like Princess Jasmine?”

Jasmine smiled widely, “A little, _yeah_. What’s your name? Are you a princess too?”

“No.”

“No?”

“Superhero.”

“Ah,” Jasmine kept nodding, “That makes sense. Who’s your favourite Avenger?”

“Ummm…” Morgan hummed, “Spider-Man.”

“He’s a good one, ain’t he?” She smiled, but only a little, “Everyone misses him.”

The police siren howled again, “Eh,” Morgan leaned her forehead against the grass and closed her eyes.

“Okay…” Jasmine shuffled in the snow, “Let’s go.”

Jasmine scooped Morgan up into her arms, it wasn’t the same as being carried by Peter, it was too wobbly, but it was better than being carried by Bad Beck.

Another officer opened the car door for them; Jasmine helped Morgan inside, and then closed the door.

The other door opened, and Jasmine climbed in, she closed the door quietly behind her, “Okay honey, what’s your name?”

Morgan tried to answer, but instead, she started to poke a hole in her trousers.

“Alright…” Jasmine hummed, “The guy in the truck, was that your dad?”

Morgan shook her head, that was a horrible thought, “No.”

“Oh, okay.” Jasmine was scribbling down on a notepad, “Do you know where your parents are?”

 _Tony and Pepper?_ Morgan didn’t know where they were but could guess what they were doing, they were probably looking for her and Peter, “Don’t know.”

“Can you tell me where you live?”

“Room.”

“A room? Do you know where this room is?” Morgan didn’t answer, she didn’t know for sure, “Who else lives with you?”

Tears filled her eyes, “Petey.”

“Who’s Petey?”

“My big brother.”

“Okay.” Jasmine tapped her pen against her pad, “Was he the man in the truck?”

Morgan frowned, “No.”

“Alright.” She wrote a few more notes, “And this room, is it in a house?”

“No.” Morgan shook her head, “It’s in a garden.”

“A garden?”

“It’s a shed.”

“A shed?” Jasmine repeated, “The room you stay in, it’s a shed?”

“Yeah.” Morgan nodded, “Petey and I lived there since I was one.”

The other officer, who was sitting in the driver’s seat leaned his head around, “Hey, Clarke?”

“Yes?”

“How old would Stark’s girl be now?”

Morgan sat up, that was her name, _Morgan Stark._

“Five or six…” Jasmine shrugged, then she spun around to face Morgan, fast, “Hey honey, what’s your name?”

Morgan twiddled her hair around her finger, “Morgan.”

“Holy shit!” The Other Officer exclaimed, he reached down for a small black box, Morgan guessed that was his radio to talk to more cops.

“And…” Jasmine placed her hand on Morgan’s arm, “What’s your brother’s name?”

“Peter…” Morgan sniffled, “Peter Parker.”

“Okay, good…” Jasmine nodded, “Morgan, is there anyone else in the room?”

“Um…” Morgan tapped her foot against the seat in front of her, “There’s Bad Beck.”

“Beck?”

Jasmine and the Other Officer’s radios made a noise, Morgan couldn’t hear what the voices were saying but she could tell it was good news because Jasmine smiled.

Morgan pushed the hair out of her eyes, “What?”

The Other Officer turned back, “Some Officers caught the guy in the truck…” Morgan didn’t like how this Officer spoke, he talked to her like she was dumb.

Morgan ignored him and looked up at Jasmine, “Bad Beck?”

“Is that what you call him?” She held up her notepad, “Because he won’t tell the Officer his name or where he lives.”

“Oh.” Morgan scratched her chin, “His…his second name is Beck.”

“Good, good.” Jasmine wrote that down, “Do you know his first name?”

“Uh.” Morgan chewed her lip as she thought, “Oh!” She had forgotten about Peter’s note, she buried her hand in her pocket and took it out, “It’s from Petey.”

“Is it for me?”

“Yep.” Morgan handed it over, and Jasmine unfolded it.

Jasmine pressed the button on her radio, “Dispatch listen carefully, we’ve got a name.” She told the people on the other side, “We’re looking for the residence of a Quentin Beck, look for a garden shed, Peter Parker is still inside.”

The Other Officer started to drive, super-fast down the streets, he turned the sirens off because they scared Morgan, but he left the lights on.

They kept speaking and so did the voices on their radios, but Morgan couldn’t hear what they were saying, all of them spoke too fast, it was too much to take in.

Morgan was tired, and she wanted Peter. Her chest started to hurt, and she felt tears in her eyes, but she was quiet, she wiped her eyes were the back of her sleeve.

Jasmine reached over and took her hand, “Don’t worry Morgan, we’re almost there.”

“Will Petey be there?”

Jasmine nodded, but her words were cut off by the Other Officer, “We’re here.” He pulled over on the sidewalk outside a dirty house, “I’ll stay with her.”

“Yeah.” Jasmine shuffled over, “I’ll be right back, Morgan.” She opened the door and jumped out.

Morgan let Christine’s coat fall off her shoulders, and she crawled over to the side that Jasmine had been sitting. She leant up on her knees to place her hands against the window; the sun was going down, and it was pretty dark outside, there was slushie brown snow all over the sidewalk.

“Get the fuck off me!”

Morgan’s stomach rumbled, she turned her head and saw Bad Beck, he was in handcuffs, and two officers were taking him over to the backyard gate. Morgan kept her hands on the door but crouched to hide her face.

“Don’t worry, Morgan…” The Other Officer said, “He can’t do anything.” Morgan let out a high pitched hum before getting back up, Bad Beck had gone into the backyard, and she could no longer see him.

There were Officers everywhere outside the house, but still no Peter.

“Petey….” Morgan’s voice hurt, and it was so quiet, Peter would never hear her. She bashed her hands against the door, to make more noise, “Petey!” She tried the handle, but the door didn’t budge, “Petey!”

The Other Officer turned to face her, “Morgan…”

“Open the door!” She punched the window and kicked the door with both feet, “Open!” She leaned her forehead against the glass, but she couldn’t see anything, “Petey…”

She saw a figure, running through the dark, into the light of the Officers’ torches, the red and blue sirens, and the many street lamps.

She squinted her eyes, it was Peter. He was wearing his grey pyjamas and Jasmine’s police jacket. He looked scared, his eyes were wide-open, and red, from all the crying he had been doing while he was alone. He was running, faster than fast, Officer Jasmine was struggling to keep up with him.

“Morgan!” He bellowed, looking in all different directions, “Morgan…” He turned to a group of Officers, “Where is she?”

Morgan slammed her fist against the window, “Petey!” She screamed, “I’m here!” She tried the handle again, “Petey, I’m in here! Petey!”

Peter looked at her, he almost fell to his knees, but he charged towards the car.

“Morgan!”

“Petey!” She sobbed, “Petey!”

Peter kept screaming her name, he pressed his hands against the window, “Morgan!” He shrieked, he pulled the handle, but the door didn’t budge. “No.” His voice was muffled by the closed door, he looked angry and scared, at the same time, “Open this door!”

Morgan heard a faint click, and Peter yanked the door open, “Petey…”

“Morgan!” He bent down and caught her, as she fell into his arms, “M…” He sank to his knees, taking her with him, his breathing sounded funny, it was fast and squeaky, he sucked in a sharp breath and placed a hand on the back of her head.

“Let’s get you both in the car,” Jasmine said, softly; she placed a hand on Morgan’s back, and another on Peter’s arm.

Peter lifted Morgan up as he got onto his feet, she wrapped her legs around him and twisted her arms behind his back. Peter was warm and safe, Morgan had never been happier to see him, but she was crying too _a lot_.

They sat down in the car; Jasmine closed the door behind them. Morgan held onto Peter with all her superhero strength and tucked her face against his neck, “We did it.”

“Yeah…” Peter kissed her cheek, “You did it, M.”

“No, I mean-” She leaned back, to look him in the eye, “We did the next right thing.”

Peter laughed, it cracked in the middle, “Yeah, we did.”

Morgan went in for a second hug, “Love you.”

“Love you, infinity.”

* * *

When the familiar buzz of the shed door reverberated around the room, Peter was ready to face Beck and accept the _consequences_ coming his way. He stood under the skylight, with his fists shaking by his sides, and his heart thumping in his chest. The door finally opened, but it wasn’t Beck, it was a police officer- a woman, only a few years older than Peter. She smiled and told him that his sister was a hero.

Peter was saved, he was _free._ He’d had dreams about the moment that he re-entered society, the world he was torn from so selfishly. He thought he would look around and take everything in that he could; the way the wind felt against his skin, the ground underneath his feet, or the many colours of the sky.

_He did none of that._

He charged out, ignoring everything and everyone around him.

Not even taking two seconds to notice Beck, who’d been coerced into telling the police the passcode for the door, handcuffed on the sidelines.

The world didn’t matter, he could see all that later. He had to get to Morgan, they had spent the last five years in each other’s company, and he was never sick of her. _How could he be_? She was his sister, and she was his everything. Beck locked Peter away from the world, and in that time, Morgan became _his_ world.

The only spectacle he wanted to see.

When he found her, curled up in the police car, he held her and never wanted to let go. She clung on for dear life and probably wasn’t planning to let go either.

She fell asleep with her head rested against his shoulder, after the day she’d had, it was predictable.

The car moved, with its sirens blaring and lights flashing, it was a nightmare for Peter because his senses were disconnected. He couldn’t explain that to the officers, they were busy doing their jobs, and they didn’t know he was Spider-Man.

Peter combed his fingers through Morgan’s hair, “Where the north wind meets the sea,” He sang, quietly under his breath, “There’s a mother full of memory.” He leaned his head against hers and closed his eyes, “Come, my darling, homeward bound, when all is lost, then all is found.”

Spontaneous singing was something he’d picked up from May, his aunt wasn’t the best singer in the world, but it didn’t stop her from singing him to sleep every night. He loved that, and he couldn’t wait to hear her sing again, _off-key_ , unashamedly herself.

He missed so much and couldn’t wait to experience it again.

May’s singing was one.

Tony’s love for messing with Peter’s hair, was another; there was nothing like curling up on the couch, with his head rested against his mentor’s chest, listening to the comforting sound of his heartbeat, while Tony mindlessly brushed a hand through Peter’s unruly curls.

There was MJ’s laugh too, the one where she accidentally snorted, he couldn’t wait to hear that sound again.

He wanted to binge all the _Star Wars_ content he had missed in one sitting with Ned, his best friend, and an obsessive fan of the franchise.

He longed for the days when Pepper would drag him off the couch and twirl him around in an improv ballroom dance.

He couldn’t wait to get stuck in traffic with Happy, who would desperately try his best not to swear and fail, so they would end up going out for ice cream or waffles.

 _Or_ just something as simple as grabbing lunch with Rhodey, who would tell him hilarious and embarrassing anecdotes about Tony, he never held back, and Peter loved that. 

Peter couldn’t wait to see their family again and for them to see Morgan, _all grown up_.

The police car pulled up outside a hospital, Peter knew they weren’t in New York, Beck wasn’t that idiotic, but Peter could tell they weren’t that far out, he hadn’t been bothered to ask where they were, he had asked hardly anything, he just held onto his sister and gazed out the window.

Peter shifted to look out, luckily there was no press around yet. They were what he was afraid of, they were vultures, and this story was essentially gold to them. Peter knew that they weren’t the typical kidnapping case, they were known before being taken, because of Tony and Pepper’s relevance in the media.

Officer Clarke turned to face him, with a small smile, “Is she asleep?”

“Yeah.”

Clarke opened her door and peered out, “That makes it easier…” She got out to open Peter’s door, “Let’s get you both inside.”

“Thank you.” Peter clung onto Morgan and clambered out.

There were police cars everywhere and a swarm of officers spread around, obviously waiting for some sort of media frenzy if this news hit the press prematurely.

Clarke placed a hand on Peter’s back, “This way, Mr. Parker…” She pointed towards the automatic doors and took one step in front of him.

Peter followed for exactly three steps before stopping, that was when he saw him.

 _Tony_.

It wasn’t a dream or a clip on the morning news, _it was Tony Stark._ The real deal, in the flesh. Someone Peter loved fiercely, but never got the chance to tell him and never thought he would.

Tony was standing near the entrance; he was just standing there, _existing_ , and Peter couldn’t wrap his head around it. Missing out on five years of normality and freedom, it’s enough to drive anyone crazy; Peter forgot how simple things were, moving from place to place and seeing people.

He was used to a locked door and an enclosed space.

Tony looked different, that was what time and loss did to a person; he was skinnier, and there were prominent grey patches in his hair, the skin under his eyes was bruised, from all his sleepless days and nights, searching for them.

Peter’s voice broke, “Mr. Stark…” His throat was shot, and he was so tired, but he needed Tony to hear him.

Tony spun around, their eyes met, and Peter could pinpoint the moment that Tony’s legs turned to jelly. Tony’s eyes widened, as big as they could go, “Kid…” His whisper was soft, barely even audible, but Peter heard, it would be impossible not to.

Peter’s lower lip trembled, and his stomach lunged forward, “Mr. Stark…” His throat cracked, and he broke into a series of uncontrollable sobs, his entire body shook, he tightened his arms around Morgan, trying his best not to jolt her awake.

Tony leapt forward, taking the biggest steps he could to close the distance between them, “Peter…” He hurried along, but his path was obstructed, when an officer held out his arm.

Tony narrowed his eyes, and his mouth twitched in the corner, as he turned to face the officer, “What—”

“Mr. Stark, we told you to meet us…”

Tony glared at the officer, “Let me see _my kids_!” He pleaded, banging his closed fist of his chest; Peter had never heard him so desperate before, the officer stood down.

Tony wasted no time in running forward, Peter did too, eager to meet him in the middle.

They both stopped, in unison, almost toe-to-toe, and they just stared at one another, for a good ten seconds.

Reality hit Tony first, he brought his trembling hand up and held it against his chin, “Peter?”

Peter let out a startled laugh, and he nodded, so fast his head hurt, “Tony…” His defences collapsed around him, he stumbled closer, “Tony, I’m so…I’m…”

“Hey…” Tony stepped closer and wrapped both Peter and Morgan in his arms, he was careful not to wake his daughter, but determined to hold his children, “I’m here…” Peter instinctively tucked his face against the groove of Tony’s shoulder, he was welcomed by the familiar smell of his cologne and engine oil, he forgot how much he missed that.

“Tony…” Peter wept, he babbled out a few intangible words, “I couldn’t—I don’t know, we were and….”

Tony tangled his fingers through Peter’s messy curls, “Breathe, kid, _breathe_.” He soothed, “I got you, I’m not going anywhere…” Tony held him as tight as he could, without jostling Morgan, his voice crumbled into a whisper, “Never again.”

“Tony.” Peter repeated again, still in disbelief, “Are you real?” He wasn’t sure why he asked it, but he needed an answer, “Tell me you’re real _._ ”

“Hey, _hey_ …” Tony leaned back and placed his hand against Peter’s cheek, “I am here, kid and I’m real…Totally real.” He kissed his forehead, “I promise, you’re back and you’re safe, both of you.”

Peter melted into Tony’s hold and hid his face away, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…” He choked out, but it was muffled by Tony’s shirt, “I tried, I’m _sorry_ , Tony…”

“No, no…” Tony asserted, though his voice trembled with guilt, “Sorry, is off the table, _okay_? From now on, unnecessary apologies are like swear words, you’ll have to put a dollar in a jar or something.”

Peter snorted a laugh, “Yeah, that sounds like a plan.”

They separated, but Tony kept a firm hand on Peter’s bicep like he was afraid that he would slip away again, “God…” Tony brushed a hand over his face, “I have no idea what to say.”

Peter chuckled mischievously, “That’s a first.”

Tony’s jaw dropped, and he shook his head, “Watch it, Spidey…” He nudged Peter’s chin up to look him in the eye, “I missed you.”

Peter smiled, with bleary eyes, “Missed you too.”

“Hmm…” Tony’s focus moved onto Morgan, she was still sleeping peacefully in Peter’s arms, none the wiser to what was going on around her, “Wow.” Tony’s demeanour changed, his shoulders sunk, and he looked about ready to keel over; he recoiled with a wince, like he was in physical pain, “Holy Shit.”

“Tony…” Peter was at a loss for words, he couldn’t imagine what it was like, Tony missed some of the most valuable years of Morgan’s life, she developed her personality, her likes and dislikes. 

Tony bent down to place a kiss on the back of Morgan’s head, he held his hands out to their sides, “She’s so big.”

“She’s amazing.”

“So are you.”

“Tony…there’s so much…”

“Hey…” Tony darted his eyes around, “It’s okay…”

“I know.” Peter hoisted Morgan up in his arms, so he didn’t lose his grip.

Tony watched on, “I can take her…” He offered, “If you need me to.”

“It’s fine.” Peter said hastily, as much as he loved Tony, he couldn’t face the idea of someone other than himself holding Morgan, he couldn’t let go, she was Tony’s daughter, but she had no memory of him, at least, none of her own, “I’ve got her.”

Officer Clarke stepped towards them, “We need to get in.”

A chill shot up Peter’s spine, he held Morgan with one arm and reached out with the other, to grab Tony’s hand, he fumbled nervously until Tony tightened his grip, “Alright, yeah…” Tony nodded, “We’re coming.” He leaned closer, so only Peter could hear him, “We’ve got this, kid.”

The hospital lights were too bright to bear, and Peter felt like everyone was staring, but that was his fatigue creeping up on him, but it didn’t stop him from holding Morgan closer and gripping onto Tony’s hand as tight as he could without breaking bone.

They were ushered into an empty wing where two beds had been prepared for their arrival. Thanks to Tony’s infamous glare, Peter was given time to settle before being interrogated with questions and tests.

In true parental fashion, Tony pulled back the covers on one of the beds, and Peter carefully laid Morgan down on her side, “Goodnight, M.” He tucked the sheets up and secured them around her shoulders.

Tony took his jacket off and sat on the second bed, “Thank you.”

Peter raised an eyebrow, he circled Morgan’s bed and parked himself next to Tony, “For what?”

Tony nudged his shoulder with his own, “For, _oh_ …” He gestured over to Morgan, “For looking after her, doing everything you have…”

Peter leaned his head on his shoulder, “I think it’s the other way around.” He confessed, with a heavy heart, “She saved me.” He slouched against Tony’s side, “I should have gotten her out sooner.”

“Hey, no.” Tony shook his hand in front of him, “Apologies and _blame_ are off the table…” He laid his head on top of Peter’s and tugged him closer, “You both got out, that’s all that matters. It’s not about time…I should have….”

“No, Mr. Stark…” Peter cut in, with a snarky tone, “Apologies and blame are off the table.”

“You got me there, kiddo.” Tony groaned, “ _Ah_ , taken down by my own logic.”

“You should be embarrassed,” Peter teased, as he knocked his heels together.

“Of course,” Tony sang sarcastically, “I’m mortified.”

“Where…” Peter stammered, terrified to know what time had done to the people he loved, “Where is everyone else?”

Tony let out a long sigh, “Happy went to collect May as soon as we got the call, they won’t be much longer.”

Peter’s heart fluttered at the thought of being in May’s arms again, he had waited for an eternity, he could handle another hour or so.

“Pepper was campaigning in Toronto, I was meant to meet her there tomorrow morning, she’ll be here as soon as she can…” Tony continued, “Jones is dealing with…press and that…”

“MJ?”

“Yes.”

“She…”

“She works with Pepper.” Tony explained, “She’s the best of the best, she’ll either take over Stark Industries or the world, I can’t tell.” Peter snorted, “She told me to say these exact words, ‘ _get some sleep, loser.’”_

Peter’s cheeks flushed with colour, he hid his face behind Tony’s shoulder blade, “Sounds like MJ.”

“Yeah, some things never change.” Tony mused, “Ned’s job won’t let him out of their sight…” He said, with gritted teeth, “They’re little shits, I’m telling you. Still, they are better since Jameson was fired…”

Peter’s jaw dropped, “Ned works for the Daily Bugle?!” Ned had never shown interest in being a journalist before, Peter needed to know _everything_.

“Yeah.” Tony snickered, “He’s quite high up too, he was one of the ones who helped get Jameson fired, he was tired of all those conspiracies about you…” He cleared his throat with a cough, “Spider-Man.”

“He was?”

“Yeah, Ned wasn’t going to let anyone slander his best friend.” Tony sniffled, “Especially with…” He took a moment to breathe, “The Bugle is better now, but someone leaked the news about your escape, which was bound to happen, but the Bugle wants Ned hot on the case, which is just barbaric.”

“Tony, it’s alright.” Peter reassured him, noting how frustrated Tony was becoming, “I’ll call him later.”

“Yeah…” Tony relaxed, “ _Yeah_ , we got all the time in the world, kiddo.”

The next two hours of Peter’s life were an intangible blur, an assembly of nurses, doctors and police officers swarmed in, one after the other. He was allowed to change into new clean clothes, then, ever so gently, he helped a nurse change Morgan into a set of pyjamas, and they carefully bandaged up her scraped knee. Thankfully, she didn’t even stir, the day’s proceedings must have truly taken it out of her. Their clothes were taken away, in zipped up plastic bags, as evidence against Beck.

Peter knew they were just doing their jobs, but he couldn’t be bothered to take in most of what was being said to him, he only took note whenever Morgan was mentioned.

Tony was asked to stand back, on more than one occasion, and Peter could tell that everything was getting to him. Some of the questions were hard to answer, and Peter would stutter, that was when Tony’s parental instincts kicked into overdrive.

Peter didn’t want to leave for his check-ups, he wanted Tony close, and he couldn’t bear the thought of leaving Morgan alone in a room of strangers. The doctors compromised with him, by pushing Peter’s bed to the other side of the room and closing the curtain, leaving Tony and Morgan on the opposite side. It meant if Morgan woke up, Peter wouldn’t be far, but luckily, she didn’t.

The medical staff and police left as quickly as they came, all muttering jargon under the breath that Peter couldn’t hope to understand.

As soon as the curtain was opened, Peter rushed back over, straight into Tony’s open arms, “Ugh.” Peter deflated, “I’m tired.”

“Woah…” Tony pushed Peter’s messy hair out of his eyes, and he pressed the back of his hand to Peter’s forehead, “You feeling alright, kid?” He teased, “I thought you’d rather collapse in my lab than admit you’re tired.”

Peter shook his head as he chuckled, “That was one time.”

“Yeah…” Tony tapped his cheek, “One time too many.”

Peter looked down at his feet, “I know.”

“Come on, you could use some beauty sleep.” Tony teased, he skipped over to the other side of the room, and pushed Peter’s bed closer to Morgan’s, until they were touching, “Even Spider-Babies need their rest.”

Peter smiled, “Yeah, I guess.” He was glad that Tony wasn’t treating him any differently. After what felt like an infinity apart, they interacted like nothing had changed, they still had their typical playful banter, and Peter couldn’t explain how grateful he was for that.

Tony was distracted by the buzzing of his phone, he dug it out of his pocket, “Sorry, I put it on silent, Friday must-have…”

Friday controlled Tony’s phone and could bypass his protocols if she declared it necessary; this was one of those moments.

A smile crawled onto Tony’s face, “Hmm…”

Peter narrowed his eyes and stepped closer, “What’s going on?”

Tony tapped his phone on his chin, with a knowing grin, he didn’t need to answer.

Voices echoed from outside the door, they were indistinct and hard to separate, Peter strained his ears and shuffled closer to the door, “Huh…” The air was knocked clean from his lungs, and his knees almost gave way beneath him, “May?”

“Peter?” The door was busted open, and May hurried in, with determined wide-eyes, “Peter!” She cupped a shaking hand over her mouth, tears spilt down her cheeks, “Oh—”

Everything around Peter blurred, and he could only focus on May; his aunt, but also his mum, in every way besides blood, “May!” He clumsily slammed into her front, while chanting her name, over and over again, like a mania. She weaved her arms around his back to stop him from falling into an incoherent heap on the floor, “May…”

“My boy…” She hiccuped, “I got you.” He sank in her hold, as he sobbed, “Shush, I’m here, _baby_.” She cradled his head against her collarbone, “I’m here.”

Peter leaned his chin on her shoulder and let out a choked sigh, he would never tire of hugging the people he loved.

Happy backed into the room, he didn’t turn to face Peter, he kept his head hung low, and his eyes firmly locked onto the closed door; Peter had never seen him so unsure and scared before. Happy was known for his pessimistic attitude, and his straight-forward thinking, but according to Tony and Pepper, Peter helped change that side of him, when he tumbled, _ever so gracefully_ , into their lives. Tony praised Peter for helping to break down some of Happy’s walls, to see the man for who Tony always knew he was, someone who cared and _worried_ a lot.

 _Still_ , Happy was the same man, he didn’t take shit from anyone and Peter loved him, but with everything turning and spinning inside his head, he couldn’t work out why Happy looked so lost, almost _afraid_ to turn around.

The memory hit him, at full force, and if he wasn’t safe in May’s arms, he would have keeled over in a second, “Oh.”

Happy felt guilty, _not just felt_ , he thought he was the reason; the _reason_ that Peter and Morgan were taken. That day, Peter and Morgan cut through the park to meet Happy, it was a short-cut Peter took often. Happy had occasionally got out of the car and met him halfway. It wasn’t one of those days, and they never made it to the car; Happy would have been the first person on the scene.

“Happy….” Peter’s heart yearned to help, “Happy.” He said again, but to no prevail, Happy didn’t even flinch.

“Hogan…” Tony called over, with the gentle tone he usually reserved for his kids, “We’ve talked about this.”

Happy turned his head, his eyes were sunken back, “I-”

Peter gave May one last squeeze, before stepping away, closer to Happy, “Hey…”

Happy studied his shoes with glazed eyes and took an unconscious step back towards the exit.

Peter’s reflexes weren’t what they used to be, but they weren’t going to let Happy go, he caught Happy’s low hanging wrist and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug; Happy wasn’t particularly tactile but he’d had his moments, on troublesome patrols where he was the first person to get to Peter. They had done this before, and if Peter got his way, it would happen more frequently, but not only in situations of hurt or trauma, it needed to become a normality, an _everyday_ occurrence.

Happy tied his hands protectively behind Peter’s back, “Pete…”

“Hey, Happy…” Peter cut in, wanting to stop Happy’s unnecessary apology.

“Oh, my—” May squeaked.

Peter moved out of Happy’s arms and turned to see what was happening; May and Tony were stood together, in a half-hug, with their arms locked around one another. May’s focus was on the bed, where Morgan was still fast asleep.

She pointed and turned to look at Peter, “Is that…?”

Peter shuffled closer, he nodded, “Yeah.”

“God.” May laid her head on Tony’s shoulder, “She’s so big.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings:** Implied sexual assualt, Hospital scenes.  
>  ****
> 
>  **Q &A:**  
> I'm hosting a Q&A about this fanfiction, over on my [Tumblr.](http://i-am-irondad.tumblr.com/ask) Please drop by, if you have any questions, I'd be happy to answer them! You can ask me anything, about this story, or how I planned it etc. 
> 
> For those who’d like to remain anonymous, or don’t have a Tumblr account, for the next twenty-four hours - Sun 14th (10:30 ET – 15:30 GMT) – Mon 15th (10:30 ET – 15:30 GMT) – the anon function will be open and available. 
> 
> Love you all 3000,
> 
> Liberty (i-am-irondad)


	4. It Feels Like Yesterday Was A Year Ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Trigger Warnings listed in End Note.**  
>    
> 'It Feels Like Yesterday Was A Year Ago' was a lyric taken directly from the song 'Everything I wanted' by Billie Eilish. Check it out if you want to hear where some of my inspiration came from!
> 
> A lovely anon pointed out a small mistake I made, which I thought I'd quickly address. They were kidnapped, after Morgan turned one - so, by that time, she would have already taken her first steps and said her first words - her family wouldn't have missed that. It was only a sentence, in the last chapter, which I have now changed.

Morgan didn’t know where she was, she'd fallen asleep in the police car, and that was all she could remember. Peter must have carried her around, but she didn’t know how far he had walked; it could have been a few yards, maybe even _miles,_ roads and sidewalks were so long, and buildings were so big. Morgan wanted to see everything, but she would miss feeling like a giant in Room, where everything was tiny, and she was the second tallest person.

She blinked her eyes open, she was in a bed, Peter was asleep, curled up in front of her - she was hugging his arm. She slowly moved her legs around; the mattress was soft, not lumpy like their old one. She pulled the blanket up, over her face. The room was too bright, and she still had loads of _sleep_ trapped in her eyes. There was no skylight, but there were windows - big ones, that were taller than Peter and they stretched around the corner, opposite their bed.

Morgan rubbed her eyes and pulled back the sheets, she carefully sat up and let go of Peter’s arm. Wherever they were, it was huge; bigger than Room. It was super clean too, and there were two doors, she wondered where they both led.

She was wearing new pyjamas; they were purple and comfy.

Cars honked outside and some people were shouting, she couldn’t understand what they were saying. 

“Hmm…” She spun to the side, “Oh.” There was another bed, pushed up against the one she was on; it was probably for her, but she didn’t need it. She rolled onto it, careful not to wake Peter. She crawled to the bottom of the bed and hung her feet over the edge.

The floor looked like plastic; Morgan stretched her feet down and pressed them against the floor, she flinched, it was cold and flat, but it wasn’t as rough as the rug in Room.

Morgan took a deep breath and jumped down, she moved over to the windows, to see what was happening outside. They were high up in the sky, _almost in the clouds_ \- she could see a busy road full of cars, and people, the size of ants, walking around. There were more buildings, and so many trees, it was awesome. It was _scary_ too, it made her stomach feel funny, but she didn’t know why.

“Petey!” She gasped, she twirled on her heel, “Petey, wake up!”

“Huh…” Peter mumbled sleepily, he stretched out his legs and arms, “Mor—” He sat upright, suddenly wide awake, “Morgan!”

Morgan bounced on her feet and kept a hand pressed against the window, “I’m over here.”

“Oh.” Peter let out a long breath and didn’t look as scared as before, “Are you okay?”

“Um-hm.” Morgan nodded, a lot, “Come and see this.”

He jumped off the bed and walked towards her, “What have you found?” He crouched next to her and looked out the window, “This is a good view, isn’t it?”

Morgan sat on his knee and leaned her head against his chest, “There’s a lot to see.”

“I know.” Peter chuckled, he wrapped an arm around her front, “You like it?”

Morgan twiddled her hair around her hand, “Kinda.” She shrugged, “Cars are too noisy.”

“Yes, they are.” Peter agreed, “But you get used to them.”

“Where are we?”

“We are in a room, in a hospital.”

“Oh.” Morgan squeaked, “Are we poorly?”

“No, we’re not.” Peter looped his hands under her arms and tugged her back onto her feet, she spun to face him, “They’re just making sure we’re alright.”

“Okay.” She sniffled, “Ugh…”

Peter’s mouth twisted into a smile, “What’s wrong?”

“We stink.”

“We really do.” He laughed, “We haven’t had a bath in a while.”

“Can we have one now?”

“There’s no bath. Only a shower.” He held out his hand and sang, “Come on, let’s go and investigate.”

The shower was splashy like it was raining inside. There was no tub to fill up, and they didn’t have to wait for the water to warm up, they just had to walk under it; Morgan didn’t want to go in at first, because she was scared the water would go in her eyes, but she quickly changed her mind when Peter started a ‘water fight,’ and she needed to fight back.

They wrapped up warm in their dressing gowns and went back out into the main room. There was no television, but Morgan didn’t mind, the outside world was interesting enough for her.

“Here we go.” Peter picked two bags up from the chair next to the windows, he turned back around and held them up, “Aunt May brought us some clothes.”

Butterflies flew around in Morgan’s stomach, “Aunt May was here?”

Peter grinned, “Yeah.” He skipped over, he knelt in front of her and placed the bags on the floor, “So was Dad and Uncle Happy.”

“Are they real or pretend?”

“Real.” Peter placed his hands on her arms and leaned closer to kiss her cheek, “ _Very_ real.”

Morgan looked around, “Where are they?”

“May and Happy are downstairs, eating breakfast, but Dad is…” He looked over to the main door and narrowed his eyes, he let out a quiet chuckle, “He’s hovering, and they’re all coming to see us soon.”

“Cool.” Morgan rocked on her feet, “What about Mum?”

“She was in Canada, working, but she’s on her way back now.” Peter bopped her nose, “We’ll see her later. We won’t be able to see Ned or MJ until we get home, but that’s something cool to look forward to, hey?”

“Yep!” Morgan squealed, “Hmm…What about Uncle Rhodey?”

Peter’s eyebrows knitted together, he rubbed the side of his head, “I…” He yawned and wiped his fingers over his eyes, “I actually don’t know where he is - we’ll have to ask.”

“Okay.” She leaned over to look into the bags of clothes, “Are these Sunday treat?”

Peter shook his head, “It’s not Sunday, M.” He pointed out, “There are no more Sunday treats.”

“Everyday treats instead?”

Peter nudged her chin up, “That’s more like it, yeah.” He grabbed one of the bags and held it out, “Here, this one’s yours.”

“ _All mine?!_ ” The bag was huge, and she couldn’t believe it was all for her, “Thank you!” She took the bag and started rummaging through it, “Petey, look!” She pulled out a _Spider-Man_ shirt, that had been made to look like Peter’s costume.

Peter rolled his eyes, “Oh, May.” He itched the back of his head, “Um, that’s a nice one.”

Morgan hugged the shirt close to her chest, “I wanna wear it now!”

“You sure?”

She nodded, a lot, “Yeah.”

They got changed into their new clothes; Morgan felt like a superhero in her shirt and couldn’t stop dashing, wall to wall, pretending to be Spider-Man. Peter wore a shirt with a science joke written across it, but Morgan didn’t understand it.

When Morgan had been asleep, a nurse brought their breakfast in for them, on a tray- it was pancakes, so Morgan was more than happy to sit down and eat them.

They weren’t in Room anymore and things were very different, but Peter was the same. They were still joking and playing around like they had done before - the world was just bigger than Morgan was used to, and it was only going to get bigger.

There were three knocks at the door. Morgan rolled up into a sitting position on the bed, her tummy jumped up into her throat. She was used to Beck being the only person who walked through doors to see them, but he was in trouble with the police, so it wasn’t him, “Petey, someone’s knocking.”

Peter jumped out of the chair, “Hello?” Morgan grabbed his hand to stop him from moving closer to the door, “Hey. It’s okay, M.”

“Peter, darling…” A woman’s voice called from the other side, “Can we come in?”

“Just a second.” Peter leaned down to look Morgan in the eye, “That’s Aunt May.” He whispered, “I think Dad and Uncle Happy are with her too. I think they’re ready to see you, but I can send them away if you’re not ready yet.”

“No….” She shook her head, “I wanna see them now.”

“Okay.” Peter picked her up, she tied her legs around his middle, “Come in.”

The door clicked open, and Morgan yelped, she tucked her face against Peter’s neck.

Peter patted her back as he twirled on the spot, “It’s okay, M.”

The door creaked, and footsteps followed into the room, but no one said a word. It was very quiet.

Morgan rolled her head against Peter’s shoulder and pushed the hair out of her eyes, so she could see what was going on.

Aunt May was nearest to them, she had tears in her eyes, but she was smiling, ear-to-ear, “Good morning, you two.” Her voice was gentle and nice - Peter got it right, Aunt May did look and sound like a ‘ _Badass Disney Princess._ ’

Peter held his head up high and grinned, “Morning.”

Aunt May stepped to the side, so Morgan could see Uncle Happy and her dad, who were dawdling behind.

Morgan’s dad looked like he did on the news show she had seen, but his hair wasn’t only brown, it had white and grey patches in it too, and his beard was messier. He was looking at Peter, with sad wide eyes, and a small half-smile - that was _odd_ , Peter often looked at Morgan with the same expression.

Uncle Happy stood with his arms crossed against his chest, he darted his eyes around the room, towards the main door, which was now closed. Morgan had never seen a picture or a video of Happy, but he was exactly what she had pictured when Peter told stories about him.

“Hey, M.” Peter hoisted her up, higher in his arms, “You know who’s who?”

Morgan turned her head around more, she stopped when she could see all three of them, with both of her eyes. “Umm…” She unhooked her hand from around Peter’s back and pointed over to her dad, “That’s Daddy?”

Her dad sucked in a high pitched squeal, he hid his mouth behind a closed fist, and coughed; May squished his shoulder, with a smile.

“Yeah…” Peter rocked Morgan in his arms, “That’s Dad.”

Morgan leaned closer to her brother’s ear and whispered, “He looks old.”

A laugh erupted from Peter’s throat, “You’re not wrong there, M.”

Her dad stepped closer and tapped the back of his ear with two fingers, “What was that?”

Peter bounced his eyebrows up, “She said you’re old.”

Her dad clapped his hands together and grinned, “Yes Morguna, I am ancient.”

Morgan giggled, she held out her hand towards her dad, “Hello.”

His face fell, and his mouth twisted in a smile, “Hey, baby…” He locked his pinky finger around hers, “I missed you.”

Morgan pulled on her dad’s finger, “You missed Petey too?”

“Yeah.” Tony sighed, “I missed both of you.”

“We missed you too.” She squished his hand and then pulled her finger free, her eyes moved onto May, “You’re Aunt May.”

May’s mouth dropped open, wide, “Ehh, yes….” She moved over, “Hello, sweetheart.”

Morgan threw her arms into the air and Peter scrambled, to keep her from falling, “I like my shirt!”

May chuckled and leaned over, to push Morgan’s hair behind her ear, “I thought you would.”

“What do you say, M?”

“Thank you.”

May brushed her hand across Morgan’s cheek, “It was no problem, honey.”

Morgan looked over at Happy, who hadn’t moved an inch since he got in, “Uncle Happy…”

Happy's shoulders jumped up, “Um, hey…” He wiped a hand over his face, and looked down, he stomped his foot on the floor.

Happy looked upset, and Morgan didn’t like that, “He doesn’t look very happy.” She mumbled, under her breath.

Peter hummed worriedly, “Yeah, he doesn’t, does he?”

Happy looked up, he was trying not to cry - Morgan could tell, Peter did it all the time.

“You hear that, Hap?” Tony asked, “Morgan’s worried about you, she doesn’t think you look happy.”

“Oh…” Happy kicked a foot forward, “Sorry.” He tried to smile, but it was funny; Morgan snorted a laugh.

May laughed too, but she put her hand in front of her mouth, “That’s much better.”

Her dad coughed again, “Not creepy at all.” Morgan watched her dad march over to Happy and pull on his arm, “Come on.”

Happy sighed heavily and let her dad pull him over.

Morgan waved out her hand in front of Happy’s face, “Hi, Uncle Happy.”

Happy smiled, for real, “Hey, Squirt.” He pressed his hand against hers, “You know what? You look just like your dad.”

“No.” She squeaked, “I look like _me_.”

Everyone laughed at that - her dad, especially.

“Sounds like Pepper, though,” Tony muttered, quietly, to himself.

Happy had to leave, he was sitting down to talk with the police and lawyers about Bad Beck, Peter said that was Happy's ' _department_ ,' Morgan wasn't sure what that meant. May went in Peter's place, so he didn't have to go anywhere. 

Morgan was getting used to having them all around and couldn’t wait to see them all every day, but Peter was still her favourite. 

_Of course_ , Peter stayed, and so did her dad.

Morgan loved her dad’s phone, she could watch all her favourite shows on it, it was like holding a small television.

She stood by the windows, taking pictures of the outside world with the phone until their doctor arrived.

She plonked the phone on her dad’s lap, who was sitting in the chair, and she charged over to the bed, where Peter was; she clambered on and tucked her head against his chest, hidden safely under his arm.

“Hey, M….” Peter locked an arm around her, “Don’t worry.” He looked up, “Morning.”

“Good morning.” The doctor crouched, “Hey there, Morgan. It’s nice to finally meet you - I’m Dr. Wahid.”

Morgan poked and prodded Peter’s hand, which was resting against her shoulder, “Hi.”

Dr. Wahid jumped back onto his feet, “We brought you some goodies.” He took out two black pouches from his pocket, “Sunglasses.” He placed them on Peter’s bed and went back to rummaging around in his pocket.

Peter hummed unsure, “Okay.”

“That’ll make you more comfortable if you need to go outside…” He explained, “I’ve got you some sunscreen too,” He held up a white and orange bottle, “That’s mostly for Morgan, but you should use it too.”

“Uhhh…but it’s winter.”

“It is, yes.” Dr. Wahid nodded, “But the sun’s still out, and it hangs low. Neither of you have been exposed to its rays for a long time.”

“Oh…”

Dr. Wahid took out a piece of white fabric, “This is for Morgan.”

Peter held out his hand and took it, “Does she really need this?”

Her dad leaned forward, in his chair, “Morgan hasn’t had all her vaccines yet, Pete.”

“There’s a lot of germs in the air that she still needs to get used to.” Dr. Wahid told them, “It’s only a precaution, she won’t have to wear it for long. She only really needs it outside.”

“Oh, yeah.” Peter pulled Morgan closer to his side, “Right.” Morgan tapped his shoulder, and he leaned down, “Yeah?”

“What is that?”

Peter held it up, “It’s a mask that you wear over your face and mouth, to keep out bad germs.”

“Okay.”

Dr. Wahid shot a look at her dad, and then turned back to Peter, “So, what we were talking about last…”

Morgan heard her dad’s chair scrape across the floor, as he jumped up, “I think we should talk about that later, Doc.”

“We just want to go home.” Peter gasped; he was trying to _not_ cry. Morgan tightened her grip around him.

“Alright.” Dr. Wahid sighed, “But look, with everything you two have experienced, and, _uh_ , I think we need to assess Morgan…”

“Nothing happened to Morgan…” Peter’s shoulders trembled, and his voice shook, “ _Okay_ , I made sure that nothing…”

Tony’s eyes widened, and he stepped over, “Kid…”

Peter’s voice cracked, “He…never even saw her…”

“No…” Dr. Wahid held out his hands, “I understand.”

Peter’s breathing was all over the place, “She’s okay, right?”

Dr. Wahid nodded, “The most important thing you did was get her out while she’s still plastic.”

Morgan frowned, “I’m not plastic.”

Her dad smiled, and Peter laughed a little, but it was shaky. 

Dr. Wahid left after a while, and Morgan thought that would be it for the day. She was wrong. Peter carried her into another new room that was across the corridor, her dad followed behind; Peter explained what the nurses were going to do.

Morgan had to sit on a bed, that felt like it was made out of rubber.

She needed her vaccines to protect her from all the bad germs in the air, she had missed out on them when she was a baby.

The nurses stabbed the vaccines, into her arm, with a needle.

It was horrible, and Morgan screamed; Peter cradled her head close to his chest and held her other hand back, so she didn’t push the nurses away.

Morgan didn’t stop crying until her dad got involved.

He stood back and stole her attention, he told her silly stories about Peter, tied together with actions and weird voices. Morgan couldn’t help but laugh, and when Peter joined in, she didn’t even notice what the nurses were doing anymore.

She hoped she could remember this day, forever. This was the day she saw the world for the first time and remembered it. Not like when she was a baby, and her brain couldn’t keep things.

She finally had proper memories with her dad, he wasn’t just the story that Peter had told her in Room. He was a real person and he was _awesome_.

* * *

Peter would always remember how dark the shed, that he and Morgan were forced to call ‘home’ for almost five years, had been. During the day, the only light came from the skylight, and in the winter months, that was hardly anything. They only had a singular lamp for the evenings, and that only lit half of the room well.

It was no wonder he was crippled by migraines, and his eyes hurt from the straining. He wasn’t alone in this, it affected Morgan too, but not as bad, as the room had been her world for the majority of her life. It was now, in the outside world, that she would start suffering the consequences.

It had been dark, _yes_ , and no matter how cliché it sounded, Morgan was able to light up any room she was in. They were deprived of simple human necessities, but Morgan never saw it that way. A small dingy room was everything to her for so long; Peter experienced the worst days of his life, in there, but all she had to do, was be herself, and somehow things seemed brighter. 

She did the same, even outside the shed.

Their hospital room was naturally bright, there were windows ceiling to floor, it was overwhelming at times. _Ironic_ , _isn’t it?_ Peter was scared of the dark, but his head hated the light. He couldn’t shake his headache and none of the painkillers could help with his metabolism, Tony promised that the lakehouse would be stocked up with the ‘good stuff’ - _not hardcore drugs, supersoldier drugs -_ Peter was still cringing at the look one of the nurses had given Tony when she overheard them.

Morgan knew something was wrong with Peter, and decided, to cheer him up, she had to chase Tony around the room, in an improv game of _tag_.

Peter was glad that Morgan was getting along with Tony, so far. He’d had nightmares about their bond being permanently damaged by their separation and even though, it would never be as perfect as it could have been, nothing’s ever really perfect. Morgan was only six, and she had time to build a relationship with her parents.

Pepper wasn’t far away, her flight out had been a nightmare, because of an incompetent pilot, which considering the circumstances, was fucked up. When she arrived, the final puzzle piece of Morgan’s life would fall into place, she would have her parents back; her time in the shed would become distant memories over time, like _dreams_. Peter only remembered a few things from when he was her age, like the day his parents died, but everything else was like a memory, he couldn’t quite remember properly.

Peter rested, nursing his throbbing head; he couldn’t help but smile and laugh too. Morgan’s giggle was infectious, and Tony’s one-liners were embarrassingly hysterical.

Morgan lit up the room and everyone in it. Even in the short time, Tony had been back in their lives, his whole demeanour had changed, he looked happy, despite the time they’d lost. Morgan’s _light_ was soft and homely, not like the harsh light beaming in from outside.

Morgan’s mood, however, was unpredictable, to an extent. She was rightfully scared, of everything new, but curious too. Those things sometimes go hand-in-hand, but other times, they are repelling magnets. She would go from talking Tony’s ear off about anything and everything, to wanting nothing to do with him. It was a quick change in mood, which would change over time, with the right help. This was all new for her, and she was only just getting _started_.

Tony placed his hands on his hips and tried to catch his breath, Morgan skidded to a stop and stared him down, with narrowed eyes, “You gotta run, Daddy!”

“No, no…” He shook his head, “I surrender.”

Peter laughed mischievously, “You’re so _old_.”

Tony rolled his eyes and collapsed back into the chair, “We established that earlier, kid.”

“Doesn’t make it any less true.”

Morgan held up her arms, “Do I win?”

“Yeah, Morguna,” Tony clapped, “You win.”

“Yay!” Morgan charged over and leapt onto the bed, she rested her head on Peter’s sprawled out leg, “Is your headache gone now?”

“Almost.”

She smiled, _valiantly_ , “Good.” Peter watched her eyes widen, she sprang upright, something obviously on her mind, “Daddy?”

Tony looked up, “Yes?”

“Where’s Uncle Rhodey?” Morgan asked, “You haven’t talked about him yet.”

Tony paled, he slouched in his chair, “Oh.”

“What?” Peter leaned forward, suddenly alarmed, “Did something…”

“No, he’s fine.” Tony scrambled, “He’s okay, totally fine.” He scratched his chin, “He’s just struggling to get out of work…”

Morgan held onto her feet and bounced, “What does he do?”

“He’s in charge of the Avengers.”

Peter’s forehead creased, “The Avengers?” The last he knew, the Avengers were disbanded, shortly after Morgan was born. They lost the public’s trust, people trusted the newbies, like _Spider-Man_ , and _Captain Marvel,_ but struggled to find respect for the team, “They got back together?”

“New and improved.”

Peter scraped his teeth over his lower lip, “They’re all back, aren’t they?” By _them_ , he meant Captain America and his posse. They hadn’t directly done anything to Peter, but he found it hard to forgive Steve for everything that went down in Siberia.

“Yeah…” Tony nodded, “They’re back. It’s complicated, it took a while. It was all Nat, really.”

Morgan perked up, “Black Widow?”

“The one and only.” Tony winked, “…I think. When you both were…. _you know_ …” He sunk his chair, “She couldn’t stay hidden, none of them could.”

Peter nodded, but he didn’t want to get into it, “Where’s Rhodey now?”

“On a recon mission, with Carol and Thor…” Tony said, “I’ve sent him a transmission, he shouldn’t be long.”

Peter’s jaw dropped, “He’s in space?”

Tony laughed and nodded, “Yeah, he’s in space.”

“That’s so cool!” Morgan exclaimed, with her hands in the air.

Morgan spent the next half an hour asking Tony multiple questions about the Avengers and space, he was more than happy to answer them.

Peter leaned his head against the wall and tried to block everything out. He couldn’t tell Morgan to be quiet, that was _unfair_ , and he didn’t want them to leave the room either, he wasn’t sure if he could handle having her out of arm’s reach.

He didn’t realise that he had spaced out, until he felt Tony’s gentle hand press against his cheek, “Hey kiddo?” Everything hit Peter, all at once, his entire body jerked involuntarily; he reached forward and balled his hand around Tony’s shirt, “Hey, _hey_. Don’t worry, I got you.” Tony’s voice was distant, Peter closed his eyes and tried to follow it, out of the dark. “He’s gonna be alright, Morguna, don’t you worry.”

_Morgan. Holy shit, Morgan._

“She’s okay, kid. She’s right here with us.” Tony stroked a hand back through Peter’s curls, “She’s just worried about you.”

Peter didn’t remember saying all that out loud. He leant his forehead against Tony’s torso, “Tony?”

“That’s my name.” Tony placed his hand on Peter’s back, “Don’t wear it out.”

“Ugh.” Peter couldn’t tackle ‘dad jokes’ right now, he had a whole other thing going, “Sorry.”

“No.” Tony stroked a hand through Peter’s hair, “Remember the rule.”

“Apologies and blame are off the table.”

Tony kissed Peter’s forehead, “And don’t you forget it.“

Peter leaned back, “I won’t.” He looked over, to see Morgan standing at the bottom of the bed, tears in her eyes, “Hey, M, I didn’t mean to scare you.” She’d dealt with all this before, from time to time, but not like that. Peter had learnt to bury it, for her sake, but he couldn’t do that anymore. Being back in the real world was an adjustment, one Peter’s head was struggling to cope with.

Morgan stepped closer, warily, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.”

She clambered back onto the bed and laid her head in his lap, “That’s good.”

Peter’s focus moved back to Tony, who was hovering, with a look on his face that Peter had never seen before. Tony was staring at them, with wide-eyes, almost like he was sure they would disappear if he were to turn away, “I’m okay, Tony.”

Tony flinched, “Hmm.” He nudged Peter’s chin up, “Good.”

Morgan rolled back up into a sitting position, “Daddy, can I borrow your phone please?”

“Sure.” Tony took his phone out his back pocket, “You wanna watch something?”

“Spongebob, please.”

“You got it.” Tony tapped his phone and then handed it over to his daughter.

“Thank you.” Morgan hung her legs over the end of the bed, and watched the screen, in fascination. 

Peter rubbed his eyes and blinked repeatedly, he was having trouble believing and remembering that the reality around him was real, and his brain needed further confirmation, “Tony?”

“Yeah, kid?”

“Did you ever find my phone?” Peter asked, “He _-_ -” _Beck threw it, when he took us, when he tore us away from you._

Tony shuddered, “I’ve got it.”

He reached into his pocket and pulled out Peter’s phone, still in the same condition he remembered seeing it last. Tony held it like it was a treasure that he couldn’t be parted from. It didn’t take Peter long to figure out, Tony had been carrying that phone on him, for five years. It was a keepsake, something to keep him grounded, a piece of Peter that he held onto, in the hope they would find each other. They had, but Peter could tell, it would take a lot from Tony to hand it over.

Peter chewed his lip, “Um, does it still…”

“It works, kid.” Tony took Peter’s hand, and carefully gave him the phone, “Call away.”

Peter’s heart fluttered, Tony had figured out his plan, without even being told, “Thank you.” He jumped up, walked over to the chair and sat down.

Tony sat at the end of the bed, keeping a watchful eye on them. Morgan was preoccupied with _Spongebob_ and wasn’t interested in what they were doing.

“Okay.” Peter unlocked his phone, thousands of notifications popped up, too many to count, but Karen cleared them automatically.

The screen went white, and grey text popped up in the centre - _Hello, Peter. I’ve missed you._

“Missed you too, Karen.” He wiped his tears away with the back of his hand.

The screen returned to normal, and he scrolled down his contacts, to Ned’s number. With a shaking thumb and blood rushing in his ears, he pressed it. He held it to his ear and nervously chewed his nails.

Ned picked up, and Peter forgot how to speak.

“ _Peter?”_ Ned squeaked, barely in a whisper, “ _Peter, is that you?”_

Peter’s breath caught, “Ned.”

 _“Holy shit, holy shit!”_ Ned went from zero to a hundred without any warning, “ _Oh, my God. It’s you, it’s really you!”_ His voice went up and down, like someone was messing with his volume control, _“I can't…Holy shit.”_

“Ned…” Peter gasped, “Ned, it’s me.” He clamped his hand in his hair, “Morgan…Morgan, she’s safe, she’s…watching Spongebob.” This was surreal, he had imagined this conversation many times, but it was never like this, “Um, Ned, I have no idea…what…to…”

 _“Just keep speaking, man.”_ Ned pleaded, _“I don’t care what you say. Never stop, I wanna hear you all the time… I didn’t think I’d ever see you again.”_

“Same…” Peter confessed, in a sob, “Ned, I—”

“ _Dude, I can’t—_ ” Ned sniffled, “ _I’m so sorry, Peter. We tried, we really did, we just couldn’t find—_ ”

“Don’t…” Peter begged, “Please, it’s not your fault.”

 _“I’m sorry, sorry…”_ Ned’s voice wobbled, “ _Um, are you hurt? Is Morgan …._ ”

“We’re good.”

“ _Is…”_ Ned was cut off by another familiar voice, “ _Betty._.. _It’s Peter! He’s really—he’s really real!”_

“Betty’s there?”

 _“Yeah, yeah.”_ Ned stammered, _“We’re on our way to work.”_

“You…”

 _“They didn’t tell you?”_ Ned asked; he laughed in his usual fashion, “ _Oh, this, oh big moment_.” He took a deep breath, “ _Betty and I… live together now.”_

“No way!” Peter exclaimed, it was nice, to hear some good news, Peter was starting to feel like their disappearance had ruined everyone’s lives, “That’s…that’s so freaking awesome! I’m so happy for you.”

 _“Thanks, dude!”_ Ned hesitated, “ _I can’t believe you’re back, you’re okay…”_

“Yeah, man.” Peter rested his chin on his knee, “I’m okay. Look, I’ll see you soon.” He didn’t want to hang up, but the phone was already giving him a headache, and he didn’t want to make Ned late for work, “I love you, so so much.”

“ _Love you too, Peter…”_ Peter could tell, it hurt Ned to say that, not because he didn’t mean it, quite the opposite. Peter and Ned had been friends since kindergarten and they had only said those three words, a handful of times; that had to change, “ _See you soon_.”

“Bye.” Peter hung up and gave himself a moment.

“Ned’s a rambler, isn’t he?” Tony joked.

“Yeah.” Peter laughed, “Yeah, he really is.” Ned was notorious for his rambling, and Peter couldn’t wait to hear more.

Peter wanted to make one more phone call, but he had no idea what he was going to say. MJ was a different story entirely. They had never broken up, technically speaking they were still ‘girlfriend-boyfriend’ but the situation had kept them apart. They weren’t the same people anymore, but Peter still loved her.

Before he could even think, he dialled her number. It didn’t take her long to answer, “ _Peter?_ ” She greeted, with her loveable monotone, but he could hear the slight crack in her voice.

“Hey, MJ.”

 _“Hey…”_ She blurted, “ _Uh, how are you? Wait, shit question._ ” Peter could imagine the look of cringe on her face, _“What…what are you doing? Where are you? Still at…”_

“Still at the hospital, yeah.” He felt his cheeks burn red, at least they hadn’t lost their talent of finishing each other’s sentences, “We’ll be going home soon and…”

 _“I’ll be there.”_ She cut in, “ _I’m gonna come and see you, I mean, as soon as I can.”_

“Yeah…”

They both froze, at a synchronised loss for words. MJ sighed heavily, _“I missed you, loser.”_

“Missed you too.”

“ _How’s Morgan_?”

Peter turned back, Morgan’s eyes were glued to Tony’s phone screen, “Um, she’s okay. Tony’s here, May and Happy are with the lawyers, then they’re grabbing dinner…” He became very aware that he hadn’t stopped to take a breath when MJ attempted to shush him.

“ _Slow down, Peter_.” She soothed, “ _You’re okay, you’re at the hospital, with Morgan and Stark. You are safe, okay? I’m at work, in my office, alone, ignoring everyone outside. Friday’s here too.”_

_“Good afternoon, Mr. Parker.”_

“Hey…” Peter muttered, “Hey, Friday.”

“ _Look, Tiger_ …” MJ spoke softly, in a quiet tone, “ _You need to go and get some rest, I’ll see you soon, like real soon_.”

Peter hugged an arm around his legs, “I know.”

_“See you.”_

“Bye.”

Peter let out a steady breath and laid his head against his knees, he held his cell to his chest. Making two phone calls, to people he knew and loved, may sound like a simple enough task, but to Peter, it was a _tiny_ _victory_. Overstepping a hurdle, he never thought he would be faced with. People took the ability to phone someone - across cities, continents, and even the cosmos - for granted. Peter couldn’t, he never would again. It took _two seconds_ for Ned and MJ to pick up the phone, that was all. Two seconds and their time spent apart took a backbench. Two seconds broke an infinity, that Peter was sure he would never see the other side of - at least, not _alive_.

Peter jumped out of his chair, with a skip in his step, “M, do you wanna play a game?”

That caught Morgan’s attention, she tore her eyes away from the screen, “What game?”

Peter shrugged, “I don’t know, what about Simon Says?”

“Yes!” She tried to pause the episode she was watching on Tony’s phone, but accidentally went back to the home screen, “Oh, Petey look, it’s you!”

Tony watched on, with misty eyes, and his signature half-grin.

Morgan held out the phone, the background picture was of Peter and Morgan, but she hadn’t figured that out yet. The photo had been taken, by a sleep-deprived Tony, a few days after she was born; Peter was sprawled across the couch, and his sister was fast asleep, with her head tucked against his shoulder. _Some things never change._

Peter pointed at the screen, “You know who that is?”

Morgan’s eyes narrowed, “It’s you, silly!”

“No, _no_ …” Peter chuckled, “The baby.” Morgan turned the screen to look, “It’s you.”

“Oh.” Morgan squeaked, “I’m tiny!”

“Well…” Tony leaned forward, and made an act of clearing his throat, “You still are.”

“Yeah…” Peter teased, “You get it off your dad.”

Morgan giggled, while Tony crossed his arms and leaned back, “Ha. Ha. _Ha_.” He recited, with a deadpan expression, “How funny.”

They played multiple rounds of _Simon Says_ , and Peter loved Tony’s reactions to Morgan’s blatant bossiness, he kept murmuring about how she inherited it from Pepper, which Peter couldn’t deny.

Morgan stood on the bed, while Peter and Tony were standing at the end of it, “Simon says…” She clapped her hands, “Clap your hands.”

They copied.

“Eh…” Morgan slouched, annoyed that she couldn’t catch them out, “Oh.” She held out her hand, “Iron Man pose!”

Peter didn’t move, but Tony couldn’t help himself, it was second nature to him.

Morgan jumped up, in celebration, “No, Daddy!”

“Oh…” Tony moved his hand down, “But I am Iron Man, can I get a pass?”

Morgan shook her head, “Nope.”

Tony pouted and tilted his ear to his shoulder, “Oh really?”

“I think you lost, Tony.” Peter mocked, he gestured to Morgan, “Anyway, she’s got the high ground.”

Tony snickered and nudged Peter’s shoulder, “Guess I’m out then.”

Peter was about to answer, but then he heard rapidly approaching footsteps in the corridor, and an all-too-familiar voice followed.

_Pepper._

Peter spun on his heel and felt his stomach drop to his feet, they’d completely lost track of time, amid all their fun. Peter had wanted to prepare Morgan for this one, he knew she didn’t deal well with sudden change, but they would have to work around that.

Morgan jumped down, off the bed, “Who’s that?”

Peter put on a smile, “That’s Mum.” He circled the bed to meet her, Morgan’s eyes were glued to the door, “Morgs….” He held out his hand, and without even looking, she grabbed it.

Tony moved over to open the door. He leaned his head out and mumbled a few inaudible words; Pepper took a cautious step in, she hovered between the door frame and the room, Tony caught her hip with his hand and pressed a reassuring kiss on her cheek.

Morgan shuffled closer to Peter and leaned her head against his side.

Tony took Pepper’s hand and led her in. Pepper skidded to a halt, and her eyes filled with tears. As Peter predicted, she’d hardly aged a day, besides a few grey hairs.

She crushed Tony’s hand until their knuckles turned pale, but he wasn’t fazed. She darted her eyes to Peter, and then to Morgan, a small gasp passed her lips. From Pepper’s perspective, she’d held Morgan for nine months, got to somehow have a functioning family for a year, and then her baby, and the teenager she’d acquired along the way, were snatched.

Peter wanted to run and hug her, but he had to go slow, for Morgan, “Hey, Pepper.”

Pepper held a trembling hand under her chin, “H—” She pulled on Tony’s hand and took a breath, “Hey, honey.”

Her focus moved to Morgan, and her mouth twitched into a smile, but Peter could see the hurt written across her face.

“Um…” Pepper let her hand fall away from Tony’s, she took a few cautious steps closer and crouched down to Morgan’s level, “Hey, baby.”

Morgan leaned forward, clinging onto Peter’s hand, “Hello Mummy.” She smiled, “Petey says you’re a _badass_.”

Tony howled, with an arm wrapped around his front, and Pepper’s face screwed up, in confusion, “I…”

Peter buried his face in his hand, “Sorry.”

Pepper shook her head, “No, it’s—”

Tony held out his arm, “I mean you’re not wrong.”

Peter nodded, with a shrug, “I stand by it.”

Pepper hummed a laugh and bowed her chin to her chest, “Hmm.” She turned to Morgan, “Sweetie? Can I have a hug?”

Morgan looked up at Peter, unsure, “Uhh…”

Peter nodded.

He wouldn’t push her, if she didn’t want to. Children, adults - anyone has the right to turn down a hug, or any physical contact, for that matter. But Morgan didn’t look scared, it was almost like she was looking for guidance.

Morgan let go of his hand and waddled into Pepper’s open arms, she tucked her head on her shoulder. Pepper melted, she held her daughter, like she didn’t believe she was real.

Pepper stretched out her arm, for Peter, he took her hand; she squeezed his, “Thank you.” She pulled him down, into their hug. Peter chuckled, fondly; he folded an arm around her back, and the other around Morgan.

They all sat around the room, Morgan had a few weird trivial questions for Pepper, and her mum answered every single one. For a few minutes, maybe even half an hour, everything was good, but this was Peter’s life, nothing was that simple.

Happy burst through the door, he scared the shit out of Morgan, who instinctively crawled onto Peter’s lap.

“Woah.” Tony shot up, grabbing Happy’s arm, “Hey…”

May charged in, with the same look of bewilderment that Happy was wearing; Pepper got up and took her hand, as a comfort, “What’s going on?”

Peter took Morgan’s hand, and they jumped off the bed.

Happy panted, through quick troubled breaths, “It’s Beck…”

Peter’s heart leapt into his throat, he pulled Morgan closer, “What about him?”

Happy turned to face him, with a sympathetic look, “He’s dead.”

Peter stuttered through his bemusement, “I don’t understand.”

“He grabbed an officer’s gun, and, um…” May stumbled, Peter cupped his hands over Morgan’s ears, so she didn’t have to hear, “Another officer shot him.”

Tears filled Peter’s eyes, “He’s gone?”

Happy nodded. A solemn silence fell across the room. It wasn’t a _celebration_ , it never could be, even though the man who held Peter and Morgan captive was dead. It felt wrong, Beck escaped, he got out and would never understand the hurt he put them through. Beck knew what he was doing when he grabbed that gun, and he left the world, leaving only devastation behind, something he would never have to face.

Peter swayed to the side, he caught himself before colliding with the wall, “Um.”

Tony looked over, concern swimming in his eyes, “You feeling alright, kiddo?”

“Yeah.” Peter scooped Morgan up into his arms, “I’m fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings:** Implied sexual assualt, Hospital scenes, Dissocition, Panic Attack, Reference to a fatal shooting, Mentioned Major Character Death (Quentin Beck)  
>  ****
> 
>  **Q &A:**  
> I'm hosting another Q&A about this fanfiction, over on my [Tumblr.](http://i-am-irondad.tumblr.com/ask) The first one was amazing, and I loved all your questions! Please drop by, if you have any questions, I'd be happy to answer them! You can ask me anything, about this story, or how I planned it etc. 
> 
> For those who’d like to remain anonymous, or don’t have a Tumblr account - the anon function will be open and available for the foreseeable future (until this fanfiction is completed.) 
> 
> Love you all 3000,
> 
> Liberty (i-am-irondad)


	5. I'll Worry About You The Whole Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan struggles to share Peter with others, and Peter discovers what the last five years were like for May and Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Trigger Warnings listed in End Note.**  
>    
> 'I'll Worry About You The Whole Night' was a lyric taken directly from the song 'Safe Inside' by James Arthur. Check it out if you want to hear where some of my inspiration came from! 
> 
> Up until a few days ago, this chapter title was different! I was listening to one of my playlists, and this song made more sense for me.
> 
> Happy Father's Day to the beautiful Tony Stark!

Morgan liked the hospital. It was big, and every corridor went on forever, there were many rooms. It was filled with patients, nurses and doctors. They were all strangers, new to Peter, not just Morgan. Peter explained that not all strangers were bad, in Aunt May’s words, _all your friends are strangers before you learn to love them_. Some were nice and liked to start a conversation, they’d ask too many questions. Some just said ‘ _hi_ ’ or ‘ _good morning_ ’ when they walked by, Morgan liked those people the most. Morgan knew not to talk to any strangers without someone with her. She was too young to know if they were good. Or bad, like Beck, was.

Bad Beck was dead. Her mum had kept calling him the ‘ _the devil incarnate_ ,’ and even though Morgan didn’t know what that meant, she knew that when he died, he plummeted to hell. He was Bad Beck, after all.

Morgan would miss staying in the hospital. She was used to it, and how everything worked. They had been there a week, it was an adventure, but one that had to continue somewhere new - they had to leave, and go to her parents' lakehouse. It sounded like something out of a _Disney_ movie, Morgan would miss the hospital, but she was excited about seeing the lakehouse.

It took a while to get there. Strangers got in the way.

The noisy nosy kind, that’s what her dad called them. _The bad side of the press_ \- they were the people who wrote and told the news.

Happy was the _‘forehead of security,_ ’ and he was the best bodyguard ever, he protected the lakehouse, made sure people couldn’t find it.

The car ride was bumpy.

Peter squeezed Morgan’s hand, he glared outside, “How are we gonna get rid of them?”

Her dad took his sunglasses off and hooked them on his shirt, “Hogan’s a natural at this, kid.” He sat opposite them, with his back to Happy, “He knows what he’s doing.” He raised his eyebrows, “You might wanna hold on.”

“Oh…” Peter sunk in his chair, “Not this.” He pulled Morgan closer to his side and held on tight; Happy spun the wheel, _fast_ , and they turned down a rocky dirt road; Morgan yelped and buried her face against Peter’s chest.

“Trust me…” Tony’s voice jumped, every time they hit a bump in the road, “It’s the easiest way.”

“You were right.” Peter sighed, “We should have taken the quinjet.”

“Ha.”

Happy turned the car, in every direction, and kept apologizing for how bouncy it was. Morgan clung to Peter’s side, afraid to look. It was too fast and _messy_.

The car slowed to a stop, but Morgan didn’t move.

“M.” Peter squished her upper arm, “We’re home.”

She didn’t budge. She couldn’t hear the press anymore, but she was worried that they would be right behind them.

“Don’t worry, Morguna,” Tony sang, “It’s just us.” Her dad seemed to know what she was thinking, even if she didn’t say it out loud, maybe it was one of his superpowers or something all dads could do.

Morgan leaned her head up; she wiped the blurriness out of her eyes. Her dad grinned, he opened the door and jumped out. Happy clambered out of the driver’s’ seat.

Morgan crawled towards the open door, but held tightly onto Peter’s hand, “Wow.”

The ground was covered in brown squashed leaves and half-melted snow. She could see a few toys, they were buried in the dirt, they had been left there for a _long_ time. There were trees everywhere, all without leaves. The lake that surrounded them was huge, it went on and on, it was bobbing in the wind, and there was even a boat tied to the side.

Their house did look like it came out of a fairytale, it was made of brick and wood, it wasn’t too big, but it was a _castle_ compared to Room.

Morgan looked back at Peter, with her mouth wide open.

Peter’s eyes were darting around, they were full of tears, but he was smiling, “You like it?” He asked, with a wobbly voice.

She nodded and pulled on his hand; Peter shuffled out of his seat and they both jumped out onto the ground.

Her dad was rubbing his hands together and jogging on the spot, trying to beat the cold, “You okay, kid?”

Peter held his head back, he looked in every direction, “Yeah.”

“Let’s get inside…” Tony pressed a hand on Peter’s shoulder, “It’s freezing.”

Happy stayed outside on the porch, on guard, _apparently_. Her dad wrapped him up in a blanket, to Happy’s surprise, to make sure he stayed warm.

Inside was a _maze_. Too much all at once, and Morgan wasn’t sure where to look.

Peter crouched to help her take her coat off, “Petey?”

“Hm?” He hummed, unbuckling her shoes. 

Morgan stepped out of her them, “Why did we run away from those people?”

Peter got back onto his feet and hung her coat up, by the door, “They’re the press, they write and record things for the news.” He removed his jacket and put it next to hers, “We don’t want them to know where we live, or they’d be here all the time.” He scraped his teeth over his lower lip, “The press can be like the, like the hyenas in the Lion King. They look and sound scary, but they’re scared…”

“Of Mufasa!” Morgan shouted, “Is that daddy?”

“No.” Tony chuckled, he was peering outside the kitchen window, “Your Uncle Happy is definitely Mufasa.”

“Yeah…” Peter agreed, slipping his shoes off, “Dad’s a bit more like Zuzu.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment, kiddo.”

Peter itched the back of his head, “Hey, Tony…”

“Yeah.”

“Earlier, when we were leaving the hospital,” Peter started, “Why did _they_ ask that?” Morgan knew he was talking about the press, but she hadn’t heard anything they were saying because her dad gave her ear defenders to wear.

Her dad walked over, with an eyebrow raised, “Ask what?”

“If Morgan could speak?”

“Umm, some dick—” Her dad’s face fell “— _tator_ , published this article saying that Morgan’s illiterate and can’t speak.”

“What?” Peter yelped, “Why?”

“Kid, it’s okay.” Her dad nudged Peter’s chin up, “The press made up trash to make their stories more interesting. And anyway, we’ve got two people on the inside, Ned and Betty are gonna have a thing or two to say about all this.”

Morgan’s forehead creased, “Ned’s a Hyena?”

“No, silly.” Peter teased, “Ned works for a newspaper, but he’s not like them. He’s more like Pumbaa.”

“That’s good.”

Morgan looked around, she started to realise how big everything was, and how small she felt. She moved closer to Peter and clung to his leg, “You wanna look around?” Peter asked, holding out his hand.

She nodded, she let go of his leg and took his hand. They stepped forward, to the centre of the lakehouse. The downstairs seemed to be one big room, with a whole world inside, “Petey, where’s Friday?”

Peter stood still, “She’s everywhere.” He nodded his head up, “Hey, Friday.”

 _“Good afternoon Mr. Parker.”_ A woman’s voice greeted, _“I have missed our talks.”_

“Missed you too, Fri.” He half-smiled, he tapped Morgan’s shoulder, “Say hello.”

Morgan looked around, before finally squeaking out a quiet, “Hello.”

 _“Hello, Miss. Stark.”_ Friday spoke softly, _“It’s nice to finally hear your voice.”_

“Hm.” Morgan had never spoken to an artificial intelligence before, she didn’t realise they would sound like real people. Friday sounded sad like she had missed them, she was more human than Bad Beck had ever been.

Her dad skipped around the kitchen and leaned over the surface in the middle, “Morgan…” He called out to her, “Do you want anything to drink, or to eat? We have everything.”

Morgan didn’t answer, there was too much choice. She wondered if he was being honest about having everything. “Hey, M…” Peter squeezed her hand, “Dad asked you a question.”

“Um…do…” She stuttered, “Do you have chocolate milk? Please.”

Her dad reached back, grabbing two glasses, “One chocolate milk, coming up.” He held up the other glass, “Pete?”

“Same, please.”

Her dad headed over to the fridge, it was so big, it was more like a spaceship.

Morgan noticed a door, at the end of the kitchen. It was the only door she had found that didn’t lead into the garden. It was half-open. She leaned forward, to have a look; it was another room, there were a few couches and a small table inside. Her forehead creased, she looked behind her, there were already two couches opposite the kitchen.

“Petey.” She pointed to the door, “Why are there more couches in there?”

“There’s two living rooms.”

“Two?”

“Yeah.” He nodded, he pointed to the two couches behind, “That one’s for playing games and talking to one another…” He gestured to the door, “And that one is for movie nights and TV.”

“Oh.” She wanted to investigate, she tugged Peter’s arm and took him with her, he nudged the door open, they walked in, “Wow.” There were presents scattered everywhere, all piled up in front of one of the couches; Morgan knelt beside them, “Petey, my name is on this one.”

Peter got onto his knees, “Yeah?”

Her dad walked in, holding their drinks, “They’re all for you, Little Miss.”

“Why?”

“People are very happy you made it home.”

Peter put his hand on one of the many gifts, “Should we have a look?”

“Um…” She got back onto her feet, “No.” There were too many to pick from, and she didn’t want to make the wrong decision.

Peter jumped up, “Maybe later.”

Her dad held out her glass of chocolate milk, “Here you go.” 

Morgan took it off him, “Thanks, Daddy.”

They settled down on one of the many couches. Morgan had run out of words she wanted to say, so she rested her head on Peter’s lap and listened to him talk to her dad. They only spoke about _boring_ adult stuff, she didn’t listen.

She needed to stay still for a bit, she wasn’t used to things being complicated and big.

After a while, they heard the front door open and close. “Hello!” Pepper called out; they were back. Her mum and May had been stuck at a meeting with the lawyers.

Morgan stretched her arms up and yawned, tiredly. She could tell that Peter wanted to get up, she sat up and shuffled to the side.

Peter leapt off the couch and jogged out the room, “May…”

Morgan rubbed her eyes and followed, in short, quick bounces. She stopped by one of the pillars in the middle of the main space, she hugged an arm around it.

“Hey…” May pulled Peter into a hug, she tied one arm around his back, and she tangled the other in his hair, “Sorry that took so long, honey.”

“It’s okay.” Peter squeaked, he leaned back, “You’re here now.” May moved her hand and pressed it against his cheek, “How was it?”

“It was all right.” May shrugged, “There’s a few loose ends.”

Peter’s eyes widened, “Do they need—”

“No, sweetheart….” May interrupted, “You don’t have to do anything.”

“We’ve made sure that you have nothing to do with this.” Pepper continued, she pressed a hand against Peter’s back, “Your statements are enough.”

Peter looked uncertain, “Are you sure?”

“One hundred percent.” May reassured him, “You don’t have to worry.”

“I always do.”

May bopped Peter’s nose, “I know.”

Morgan’s parents started talking to one another, and she could hear Happy outside, on the phone to someone. There was too much noise, and she wasn’t sure what she should concentrate on.

She rushed towards Peter and collided with his leg, she held on tight.

“Hey, M.” He knelt to her level, “What’s up?”

“Can we go to bed?”

Peter brushed her hair out of her eyes, “You tired?” She nodded, “Come on then.” He scooped her into his arms and skipped up the stairs.

He walked to the last door, on the left, he opened it with his free arm, he reached for the light switch.

The room lit up.

There was a massive bed in the middle, with blue sheets, that had stars printed on them. The wallpaper was black and _Star Wars_ themed, it was covered in different paintings, from the Millennium Falcon to the Death Star. The curtains, which were just plain black, were drawn to a close, there was no sunlight coming in.

“Is this your room?” Morgan asked; Peter placed her down, on her feet, on top of the bed.

“Yeah.” Peter looked around like he had never seen it before, but he was really seeing it, for the first time, in a long time.

“It’s very big.”

“Your room is over the hall.” Peter said, pointing to the door opposite, “We’ll have to redecorate it. Everything in there will be too small now.”

“I wanna stay with you.”

“You can.” Peter walked over to his desk that was tucked away in the corner, he pushed the loose papers around, “You’re probably gonna want your own space when you’re ready.”

“I like it in here.” She told him, she jumped up, “This is so bouncy!”

Peter’s mouth twitched into a smile, “Hey…” He jogged over and leaned his hands against the end of the bed, “Do you want to watch something?”

Morgan looked around, but there was no television, “How?”

“Television, please Friday.”

The wall in front of the bed clicked and a small portion of it, in the centre, spun around, to reveal a television, “Wow.”

“Thank you, Fri.” Peter sang as he jumped onto the bed.

“ _No problem, Mr. Parker_.”

Morgan pushed back the covers and got under, Peter did the same, they leant their backs against the walls, using pillows to keep themselves comfortable, “Can we watch Frozen II?”

“ _Of course,_ ” Friday answered before Peter had the chance to.

The movie started before Morgan could even say anything else. The logos popped up, and she bounced forward, at a loss for words.

Morgan leaned her head against Peter’s arm, excitement bubbled in her tummy when the movie started, she hadn’t seen it in a long time and never like this. She remembered the lyrics, by heart, they sang along. Peter happily skipped around the room, performing ‘ _Into the Unknown,_ ’ alongside Elsa. He fell back onto the bed after that, Morgan hugged his arm and they chuckled among themselves.

Just before Olaf’s solo, the door was pushed open. Morgan melted into Peter’s arms, she was happy being alone with her brother, she was used to life working that way.

Her dad peeked his head around, “Sorry.” He muttered quietly, “Just doing my routine check.”

Peter laughed at that, but Morgan didn’t know why it was funny.

“You two settled in?”

“Yeah,” Peter said, in a yawn.

“Can I join?” Tony asked, after noticing the television was playing.

Morgan shook her head and snuggled up closer to Peter.

“Okay.” Her dad tapped his hand against the door, “I’ll be downstairs if you need me.”

Peter settled his head on top of Morgan’s, he looked over, “Thank you, Tony.”

Her dad closed the door, and she heard him bounce back downstairs.

Morgan loved her dad, she was sure of it, but he was _new._

She was used to Peter, being all hers, but she had to learn to share him. He had to learn to share her too, but they didn’t have to do it all at once, it was about taking their time, doing the next right thing.

Morgan’s eyes were heavy, she tried to stay awake, but after Kristoff’s song, she couldn’t keep them open, “Friday…” Peter said quietly, “Dim the lights to 10%.”

Morgan turned onto her side, but left her hand locked around Peter’s wrist, “I love you, Petey.”

Peter kissed her forehead, “Love you, infinity, M.”

* * *

Peter couldn’t _sleep_. He didn’t want to try the sleeping pills Cho had prescribed for him, not until the evening. He just wasn’t used to a safe haven, somewhere he could be without fearing the buzzing of a door and the looming presence of an unwelcome visitor. He never slept for an hour straight in the shed, he was lucky to get half of one.

Beck was dead, but his actions outlived him. Peter didn’t want him to _win_ , he had to live his life, to the best of his ability, fight for a happy ending, despite the years he lost. Beck had been _malicious_ , and he’d known exactly how to get inside Peter’s head, without even being in the same room.

Peter always wondered why there weren’t security cameras in the shed, especially with how particular Beck was. He realized, three years in, _why_. Beck’s pride was his downfall, in the end. Beck didn’t need to waste his time with cameras, the Vibranium walls would have messed with the technology anyway. Beck didn’t need to spy on them, he thought his plan was fool-proof, and that nothing could ever go wrong. He underestimated how clever Morgan was.

Peter rested his hand on his chest. Morgan was curled up beside him, snoring, she was none the wiser to everything going on inside his head. How _tired_ he was. 

The television was off, and the lights were dim.

Peter’s stomach churned violently, “No….” He rolled onto his side, “Shit.” He clambered out of bed, as quiet as he could be, in the circumstance, “ _Shit_.” He repeated, in a stutter. He pushed the door of his en-suite open and collapsed beside the toilet, he managed to open the lid, just in _time_. He clung onto the bowl, “Ugh.”

His bedroom door clicked open, and Tony’s panicked voice followed, “Peter?”

Peter tried to answer, but he feared the second round. He leaned his forehead against his arm and rocked, side-to-side.

“Kid?” Tony hurried through the bedroom into the en-suite, “Hey…” He knelt beside him and balanced a hand against his back.

“Uh.” Peter leaned his head on Tony’s shoulder, he closed his eyes, “That sucked.”

Tony pressed his hand on Peter’s forehead, checking for a fever, “You think you’re done?”

Peter nodded weakly.

Tony stretched up, he closed the lid and flushed the toilet. He managed to pull the mouthwash down, from beside the sink, without having to get Peter to move.

He poured it into the small-cap and held it out, “Here.”

Peter sat up and took it, he swirled it around in his mouth, slowly. Everything was a little too loud and slow to process.

Tony grabbed a small plastic cup and held it in front of Peter, “I know it’s not particularly dignified, but beats having to stand up.”

Peter spat the mouthwash out and rubbed a hand over his face, hiding his red cheeks, “Thanks.”

Tony tossed the cup into the sink, “No problem. I’ve seen worse.”

Peter cleared his throat, with a cough, “I must have eaten too much.”

“Hmm…” Tony looked at him, with his _infamous_ parental stare, “You talked to Cho about this, right?”

“Yeah.” He nodded. Peter’s malnutrition had been Cho’s main concern when she visited him, but she ensured him that, despite it being a slow process, the road to recovery wouldn’t be too long. He just had to take it slow, listen to what she had to say, and he could do that, especially surrounded by his loved ones.

“Good.” Tony smiled, “She’s missed you too, you know?” He ruffled his hair, “You’re her favourite patient.”

“I know.”

Peter slumped against Tony, using him as a support. He missed this, the _comfort_ of a parental figure. He started to laugh, uncontrollably, tears filled his eyes.

Tony chuckled, nervously, a result of confusion, “What’s so funny?”

“This…” Peter said, holding out his arms, “It’s… _it’s_ like the good old days.”

“What…” Tony snorted, “You throwing up and us sitting on the toilet floor together?”

“Exactly.” Peter moved, until his head rested comfortably against his mentor’s shoulder, “Love you, Tony.”

Tony planted a kiss in his messy curls, “Love you too, kid.” He wrapped an arm around his back, “Come on, let’s go downstairs.”

“What about—”

“Your sister will be fine; Friday will watch her.”

Peter nodded, “Okay.”

Tony jumped onto his feet, he looped his hands under Peter’s arms, “Up we go,” He pulled him up onto his feet, with ease.

They tiptoed through the bedroom, careful not to wake Morgan.

They fell back onto the couch, in front of the lit fireplace. Peter instinctively latched onto Tony’s side; it was like muscle memory _._ He laid his head against his chest and clumsily sprawled his legs across his lap, Tony caught them and guided Peter into a comfortable position.

It was strange, how _normal_ it all felt. The familiarity brought tears to Peter’s eyes, he snuggled closer, anchoring himself, to the sound of Tony’s heart.

Tony combed his fingers through Peter’s hair, “Comfy?”

“Yeah.” Peter muttered, “I’m sorry, about Morgan not wanting—”

“Forget about it.”

“No, I…”

“Pete.” Tony cut in, “You are all she knows. It’s going to take her time to let us all in. Piece by piece, right?”

“Piece by piece.”

Tony twiddled Peter’s hair around his fingers, “What’s on your mind, kiddo?”

Peter darted his eyes to the carpet, he hadn’t admitted his doubts, but Tony was open to hearing them, “I’m having trouble believing all this.”

Tony tensed, he tightened an arm around Peter, “Kid, I need to—-” He stuttered, “No, forget it.”

Peter knew exactly what Tony wanted to ask, and he knew why he was afraid too, “ _Yes_.”

“What?”

Peter looked up at him, with red-rimmed eyes, “He used the BARF tech against me.”

Tony shook his head and looked away. The hand intertwined with Peter’s hair moved, Tony rested his chin against it, as he blinked away tears, “ _Peter_ …”

“Only for the first few months.” Peter was desperate to not see Tony cry, “It was a lot. I couldn’t think…” He admitted, “One day, I heard Morgan crying. The _real_ Morgan, not an illusion, I knew it was her.” _He would always know_ , “I broke two of the drones, and he couldn’t replace them.”

Tony brushed his hand through Peter’s hair again, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay…”

“None of this is okay, Pete.”

Peter tucked his face against Tony’s chest, his words were muffled, “Not your fault.”

“He worked—”

“Doesn’t matter.” Peter snapped, he spun his head, so he could be heard, “Blame is off the table, remember? Pepper told me you only met him a few times before he was fired anyway.”

Tony kept shaking his head, “Still…”

“He took me because I’m Spider-Man, Tony.” Peter told him, “You couldn’t have stopped this. He was a bad man…” His throat cracked, “What he did… _uh_ , sorry.”

“No, no…” Tony sniffled, “Talk all you like, kid - I’m listening.”

“I never let him near her.” Peter cried, “He saw her for the first few days and then _once_ before we got out.”

“That shed was so small.”

“Not for her.” Peter smiled, “It went round and round, on and on. I used to hide her in the wardrobe…I made a bed in there when he came, she was in there.”

Tony stared at him, in disbelief, “I don’t know how you did it, kid. You gave her a life, a childhood. That should have been impossible. You did that and I’m so proud of you.”

An invisible force pushed against Peter’s chest, “I couldn’t have done it without her.” He sobbed, “She…Tony, I wouldn’t be—”

“I know, baby _…_ ” Tony soothed, “I know.”

Peter couldn’t stop crying, their time apart was falling around him, “I lied to her.”

“Huh?”

“I didn’t want her to be scared. I made her think that the shed was everything and outside was just space, I told her the world disappeared in a blast, and we had to stay in that shed.”

“Oh.” Realisation etched across Tony’s face. Peter squirmed, his actions piled on top of him, like rubble from a fallen building - he knew how that felt, and this was worse. Tony rocked him, like a father comforts a baby, “Hey, hey, it’s _alright_.”

“It was the only way to keep her safe.”

Tony pulled on Peter’s legs, to stop him from toppling onto the floor, “What changed?”

“He threatened her, and I had to…”

“Tell her the truth.”

“She didn’t believe me at first…” Peter chuckled humorlessly, “I lied to her…” He repeated, knowing it was too late to right his wrongs.

“And?” Tony squealed, “You made that space her everything, that sounds pretty remarkable to me. Now, you’re here, both of you, and you’re _safe_.”

Peter had never thought of it like that before, but under the circumstance, he did a good job at keeping Morgan out of harm’s way, “Yeah.”

A silence grew between them, Peter wasn’t sure what else he could say, but he could tell, by the look in Tony’s eyes, that he had an idea, “You’re tired, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, but…”

“I’ve got you.” Tony said, reassuringly, “This is _real_. May and Pepper are in the movie room, Happy is outside, _still_. Morgan is asleep upstairs, in your bed. You and I are here, together. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“I—”

“How did you get to sleep in there?”

Peter couldn’t confess that he hardly slept at all, it would only worry Tony, “We sang the lullaby from…”

“Frozen II?” Tony finished, “Oh, _yes_. I know the one.”

Peter’s forehead creased, “You’re going to sing?”

“Sure.” Tony shrugged, “I can sing.”

“Um…” Peter closed his eyes, “Okay.”

“Here we go, then.” Tony rhythmically moved his hand through Peter’s hair, “Where the north wind meets the sea. There’s a river full of memory. Sleep, my _darling_ , safe and sound. For in this river all is found.”

Tony’s singing voice was soft and welcoming, but Peter couldn’t hold back a chuckle.

“Hey, stop laughing,” Tony teased, “I’m giving you my best here.”

“Sorry.”

Tony cleared his throat and tried again, “In her waters, deep and true. Lie the answers and a path for you. Dive down deep into her sound. But not too far or you’ll be drowned.”

Peter couldn’t drift off, although he was trying to. His mind was not ready to rest, but his body was. He knew it wouldn’t be long until he collapsed, under the weight of it all, and he feared how everyone would react, especially Morgan. He hoped the sleeping tablets would help when he started taking them.

Before, Tony knew when Peter was pretending to be asleep, but after five years of practice, Peter was better at faking it. Not even Tony Stark could see through the ruse; Peter hoped that Friday was too busy paying attention to Morgan, and if she was watching Peter too, he prayed that she didn’t report it back to Tony.

“If I knew you could hold a tune…” May said, playfully, “I would have forced you to karaoke night.”

“I’m full of surprises, Mrs. Parker.” Tony joked, “Karaoke night, _hey?_ Let’s do it _._ Rhodey loves it when I make a fool of myself.”

“Don’t we all.” May laughed; Peter heard her sit down, by the sound of things, she’d sat on the coffee table in front of them. 

Tony messed with Peter’s hair, it was a force of habit, “You okay?” He was serious now; the joking demeanour was gone.

“I thought we lost them, Tony.” She confessed, in a breath, “I was sure they were; you know…”

_Dead._

May’s leg rocked, and he could hear her biting down on her nails, “I always thought I was someone, who never gave up…”

Peter tried not to react, he wouldn’t be able to get either of them to be completely honest about what they were going through if they knew he was awake.

“Peter’s parents died when he was only six. They were all he knew; they were his _everything_. Like Peter is to Morgan now. Ben and I, we didn’t know what we were doing. We weren’t just living for ourselves anymore. We had this kid, who was lost, and he needed us. It took a while to get a hang of things.”

They did. Peter always thought May and Ben were _superheroes_ because they were. They didn’t need a cape, or a super-suit, their love was enough. They saved him when his whole world didn’t make sense.

“He would cry, if we didn’t cut the crust off his bread, and he hated the dark.” May carried on, and Tony didn’t stop her, he was too busy listening, “We did it though, and it worked. Peter and Ben - those two, they were my life.” She gulped, trying to hold back a sob, “When Ben died, Peter was still so young and he was there—” She never could finish that sentence, “I pushed, I kept _going_. I didn’t lose myself. I held on, for Peter. I made sure that…”

Tony filled in the gaps, “He was okay.”

May hesitated, before carrying on, “I should have worked out he was Spider-Man, but it definitely filled in the gaps when I found out.”

“Yeah.” Tony snorted, “Still think I’ve got the bruises.”

“Shut up.”

May was a mess when she found out. She yelled at Tony, for what seemed like an eternity, she slammed her hands against his chest, and sobbed, in fear. She couldn’t lose Peter; he was all she had _left_. Tony took it all, with his head held high. He understood, and he let her fight, for however long she needed. Two hours, to be _exact_. She calmed down when she understood. She was cold with Tony, in the beginning, but their relationship morphed into a strange, but loveable sibling dynamic. One they both needed.

“That day - when you knocked on my door and told me that they’d been _taken_ \- I got on top of it, tried to stay calm.”

This was the part, Peter didn’t know. He needed to, but he was seconds away from telling them he was awake because he wasn’t sure if he wanted to.

“I knew Peter wouldn’t be reckless, not with Morgan there.” May sighed, “I thought it would be easy, we all did. Thought it was a ransom case and they’d be home within a few hours.”

 _Fuck,_ Peter couldn’t imagine it, from their view. Beck really did fuck with all their lives.

“I could tell when we didn’t hear anything that first night, that it was more than that.” May cried, “Him being Spider-Man didn’t reassure me, I knew he would put his sister first, and he was right too, with what we know now…” She stammered, “I couldn’t find a way out, I didn’t know what I could do. I just knew that my _baby_ was lost and scared, and I couldn’t get to him. It turns out I need him, just as much as he needs me.”

Tony swallowed a lump in his throat, “May…”

“Five years, Tony.” May kept going, she needed to be heard, “Waking up, every day was….”

“A chore.”

“Impossible.” May added, “I would wake up, and then it would all fall on me, again and again. I started to hope…” She sniffled, “No…”

“It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not.” May argued, “I used to wake up and hope that…”

“They were gone.” _Dead._ That’s what they meant, but neither of them said it. They couldn’t, not concerning their children.

“At least then, I knew they were together and weren’t suffering.” May let out a strained breath, “I hate myself for that, I really do. I mean Morgan’s your baby - Peter too, I love what you and Peter have, I know I was a little wary at first, but not anymore, he’s your kid as much as he is mine. _God_ , I wished them…”

“You didn’t.” Tony pointed out, “You’re a parent May. Peter’s our kid, right? We want what is best for him, and yes, that sometimes, felt like a better alternative but—”

“They’re alive, Tony.” May interrupted, “They went through all of that, and I was, thinking…” She moved, Peter heard her knees hit the floor, she stroked a hand against his cheek, “He’s hardly aged a day, but that’s a Parker _trait_. He’s still Peter.” She kissed his forehead, “I look at him, and he’s still the same kid. Morgan, she’s…. she’s…grown-up, but, it’s weird ….”

“She’s exactly what you pictured?”

“Yeah.”

Tony snorted a laugh, “I see that too.”

“Always knew she’d look like you.”

“And sound like Pepper.”

May sat on her heels, she tied her hand around Peter’s wrist, “Finding out they were found alive…was…”

“It was…” Tony pressed his fingers against Peter’s neck, _his pulse point,_ he obviously needed some reassurance, “Unfathomable.”

“Yeah.”

“I can’t even remember what I was doing, I just got into a suit and—-”

“I was a mess.” May croaked, “Happy too, but he had to get me into the car. Now, they’re here…”

“I don’t think I can let them out of my sight again.” Tony told her, “I’ve got Friday monitoring Morgan. Hopefully, they’ll forgive us for the helicopter parenting…” He let out a strained sigh, “May, stop it.”

“Stop what?”

“I can _see_ it.”

“What?”

“You’re not selfish.”

May retaliated, “And you’re not to blame.”

“I—”

“Tony.” May gritted her teeth, ready to fight for what she believed in, “Just because you’re a superhero, with money, doesn’t mean you’re to blame for the actions of others.” She said, leaving Tony no time to intervene, “So, what, he worked for you? He was a bad man, and he took two kids. _Our kids_. I never blamed you, not once. Just because you’re ‘ _you_ ’ doesn’t mean people can use that as an excuse or a reason for their wrongdoings.”

“Yeah…” Tony agreed; that was a first, “You’re right.”

“They’re back now, and that’s what’s important.”

Tony parroted, “They’re back.”

“And they’re not going anywhere again.”

“I know.” May’s shadow cast over Peter, as she reached over to kiss Tony’s cheek, Tony cleared his throat, “Love you, May.”

“Love you too, you big softie.”

“I better take him up.” Tony locked an arm under the crease in Peter’s knees and the other around his back, “I don’t want Morgan to worry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings:** Implied sexual assualt, Vomit  
>  ****
> 
> This chapter, and the next one, are the shortest, but then you get the two longest - so it all works out! The next couple of chapters are gonna be a bumpy ride, I hope you're ready--
> 
>  **Q &A:**  
> Reminder, I'm hosting a Q&Aabout this fanfiction, over on my [Tumblr.](http://i-am-irondad.tumblr.com/ask) I love all your questions! Please drop by, if you have any questions, I'd be happy to answer them! You can ask me anything, about this story, or how I planned it etc. 
> 
> Love you all 3000,
> 
> Liberty (i-am-irondad)


	6. We’re Bound To Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a moment, Peter feels like he’s settling back into his old routine, but life after Beck’s torment will never be that easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Trigger Warnings listed in End Note.**  
>    
> 'We're Bound To Break' was a lyric taken directly from the song 'Rewrite The Stars' sang by Zendaya and Zac Efron. Check it out if you want to hear where some of my inspiration came from! 
> 
> Early update, due to scheduling issues tomorrow, hope you all enjoy! - that might not be the right word...

Days were easier in Room. Morgan couldn’t tell Peter that because he had hated it there. She missed it, but only a little bit. She didn’t miss Bad Beck or the inside of the wardrobe or not being able to have the food or drink that she wanted.

She missed Peter.

It was silly, Peter wasn’t gone, he was everywhere that she was. In Room, most of the time, it was just her and Peter. She didn’t have to worry about other people, only Bad Beck.

The outside world was big. Not just roads, and places, but people too. Family and friends. She felt like, every day, she met someone new. That was _good_ , but it was someone else to spend time with. All her time used to be with and _for_ Peter, it was the same the other way around. Now, they had to share it, between places and other people.

Their house was huge, it had so many rooms to explore. It was like an adventure, but she missed how small Room was. Nothing went missing, like toys and books. She didn’t have to call for Peter, or look behind different doors, hoping to find him. The real world was better and _safer_ , but she knew she would always miss Room, _just a little bit_.

Morgan did love her family. They were everything that Peter said they were. They were funny and kind, but they weren’t Peter.

The kitchen was buzzing with life at breakfast time. Everyone was scattered around, talking over one another. Her mum was bickering with her dad about burnt scrambled eggs; Happy was sitting at the breakfast bar, tucking into his oatmeal; May was busy pouring everyone a glass of juice.

Peter was ducking and dodging around them all, trying to make cereal for Morgan and himself.

Morgan was watching them all like it was a scene in a movie. They were _crazy_ and they kept making her giggle. Breakfast never used to be this mad. 

May skipped over, a cup in her hand, “Here’s your orange juice, _Mo._ ” They all had different nicknames for her; Peter said, that you give nicknames to people you love - unless you’re being mean, on _purpose_ , but that was different. The ones from her family were cute and kind. They each had their own for her, and some for Peter too, but her dad definitely used the most.

Morgan took the cup, with a smile, “Thank you.”

“M, your cereal is on the table!” Peter called over; he was standing by the dining room table.

“Coming.” Morgan shuffled over, she watched her cup, making sure it didn’t spill. In Room, the fridge was next to the table, so they didn’t have to carry things far. At home, it was a long journey. She was too busy concentrating on her juice, that she didn’t realise her foot got trapped under the rug. She didn’t know until she fell forward, but it was too late to stop the juice from going _everywhere_.

“Morgan!” Peter shouted; he sounded super worried.

Everyone went quiet.

“Oh, no.” Morgan gasped, there was juice all over the rug.

Peter ran over to her, “M…”

Morgan sat up, balancing on her knees, “I’m _sorry_ , I didn’t—”

Peter got onto one knee and balanced a hand on her arm, “Are you okay?”

Morgan darted her eyes around, but couldn’t take her mind off the mess left behind by the juice, “I—” She stuttered, she could feel a cry trapped in her throat, “I—made a mess, I’m sorry—”

“It’s okay, honey.” Pepper said softly, she crouched beside her, holding two cloths, “I’ve got it.” She placed them on the puddle. 

“I can do that, Pepper…” Peter said quickly, he looked frightened too, “I—”

“Don’t worry.” Pepper reassured him, “It was only an accident.”

Morgan’s chin wobbled, “It’s a big mess.”

“That’s all right,” Tony said, gently. He was standing with May, by the hob. He was _smirking_ like he had a plan, “Messes aren’t all bad.” He grabbed an egg from its box and tossed it onto the floor, _splat!_

Morgan laughed, with teary-eyes, the whole thing was very confusing.

May jumped, with a yelp. She playfully slapped Tony’s shoulder and stared at him, angrily, “What did that accomplish?!”

Morgan’s dad cackled, with a hand pressed against his stomach, “Made her laugh, didn’t I?”

“Clean this up.” May barked, pointing at it, “Now.”

“Yes, Boss.”

“See, honey….” Pepper sighed, as she scrubbed the juice out of the rug, “Your dad might be Iron Man, but he is also an idiot.”

“Hey!” Tony exclaimed, high pitched.

Peter sat on the floor, away from the carpet, Morgan crawled onto his lap, she rubbed her knee with her hand.

“He dropped the egg, on purpose, and he has to clean it up.” Pepper explained, “You didn’t mean to drop the orange juice, so it’s not your fault.” She pointed at Morgan’s knee, “Did you scrape your knee?”

Morgan rolled up her pyjama trouser leg, her knee was bright red, “Yeah.”

Her mum smiled, “That will heal. Rugburn is the worst, but nothing a good hug from your big brother won’t fix.”

Peter tied his arms around Morgan’s front and squished her, he leaned his chin on her head, “Thank you, Pepper.”

“No need to thank me, sweetheart.”

Peter nodded, he stood up and helped Morgan to her feet, “Come on, M, breakfast time.”

Her mum jumped onto her feet, “I’ll get you a new juice.”

Morgan grabbed hold of Peter’s hand, “Thanks, Mummy.”

Morgan’s cereal was soggy when she got to it, but she liked it like that, and it tasted the same. Peter was eating his breakfast, super slow, he was too busy scrolling through his phone, laughing at something.

He looked up at her, grinning, “Do you know who’s visiting later, M?”

She shook her head, “No.”

“Ned, MJ—”

Morgan’s eyebrows shot up, “The F.O.S?”

“Yeah.” Peter chuckled, “And Uncle Rhodey too.”

“That’s nice.” Morgan started stirring her leftover milk around her bowl, a few coco-pops were floating around, she watched them, it was almost like they were racing. 

Her dad was leaning on the breakfast bar opposite, reading a newspaper, but it wasn’t a real one, it was a _projection_ that Friday was making for him.

Peter got out his chair to put his bowl in the sink, Morgan looked up. Her brother skidded to a stop and read the news over her dad’s shoulder, “Did Ned write that?”

“Oi.” Tony teased, he clapped his hands and the projection closed, “Stop eavesreading.”

Peter frowned, with a chuckle, “I don’t think that’s a word.”

“It’s in the Urban Dictionary…” Tony shrugged, “It must be.”

Peter narrowed his eyes, “Okay….” He crossed his arms, “Earlier…” He pointed his head towards the rug, “How did you know that would work? The egg.”

Her dad rubbed his hands together, “The what?”

Peter rolled his eyes, “I’m being serious.”

Tony cleared his throat, “Kid.” He was very serious now, he wasn’t even smiling anymore, “I was held captive. Not like you were, but I know the signs of a routine and not being used to normal things.” He nudged Peter’s shoulder, “Sometimes, being silly is the best tactic.”

Morgan remembered this story. Bad men took her dad, and they hurt him. She dashed out of her chair and collided with his legs, she hugged them, tight.

“ _Oh.”_ Tony squealed, he wrapped an arm around her, “Hey there, Madam Secretary.”

She pressed her forehead against his leg, “I’m sorry those bad men hurt you, Daddy.”

“That was a long time ago, baby. I’m all better now.”

Morgan leaned her head back, “Petey said it’s your origin story.”

“He did, _did he_?” He raised an eyebrow and turned to Peter, “Kid?”

“I made it child-friendly, promise.” Peter held his hands up, “She loves superhero stories.”

Her dad wrapped his other arm around Peter’s shoulders, “Of course she does.”

Peter went to speak, but instead, he turned to face the front door. Morgan stretched ahead, to try and catch a look outside, she kept an arm locked around her dad’s leg. There was nothing new to see.

“So…” Tony jabbed Peter’s shoulder, “What are we looking at?”

Peter’s face scrunched up, he was disappointed, but Morgan wasn’t sure why, “Nothing.” Peter shook his head, “False alarm.”

“Spidey sense?”

Peter looked at his feet, “Yeah.” He shrugged, “Thought I heard something…”

A loud gust of wind blew against the door and rattled the windows. All three of them jumped. Peter hit his hip against the breakfast bar, “Ow.” 

Her dad laughed, he moved his hand up and squeezed Peter’s shoulder, “You all right?”

“Yeah.” Peter breathed, “Uh.”

“We ought to wrap you in bubble wrap, kid.”

Peter wrinkled his nose and nudged her dad’s arm with his own, “May has already tried that, dozens of times.”

“I bet she has.”

The wind kept blaring outside. Morgan was sure the trees would snap. It kept getting noisier and noisier.

Morgan let go of her dad’s leg and squished her ears with her hands.

Her dad dashed away, to the door, he leaned his head down to peer up, into the sky, “Uh.”

Peter plugged his ears, “What is it?!”

Tony opened the door, but that made the sound louder. He swung his head out, “Oh.” He spun around, grinning, “He’s not one for subtlety these days.”

Morgan stepped away; the noise was scary.

Peter moved closer, to the door, his mouth was open wide, and his eyes were big.

Morgan’s mum and May hurried in, from the living room. Morgan shuffled away until her head was balanced against her mum’s knees, “It’s okay, honey.”

Happy was outside, on the porch; Morgan hadn’t noticed him before. He was leaning against the barrier, waving at something, in the sky.

Morgan tapped her mum’s knee, “What is it?”

“It’s a helicopter.”

The helicopter was blue, and it was trying to land. There was a space by the side of the lakehouse, a patch with no trees. Morgan hadn’t asked why, but she had an answer. It was a _parking space_.

“How many times…” Tony groaned, he dashed outside to join Happy.

Tears filled Peter’s eyes, he brushed them away.

The helicopter landed, and the sound stopped.

“Holy _shit._ ” Peter muttered; he darted outside, quick on his feet, “Rhodey!”

The door to the helicopter opened, and a man jumped out. She didn’t recognise him, but she knew who it was - _Uncle Rhodey_.

Peter sprinted, making the biggest steps possible, “Rhodey!”

Rhodey stared, without blinking. His mouth dropped open, and he swayed back, “Pete!” He pushed a hand off the helicopter and ran, he caught Peter, in a messy hug; he had to move his arms and fold them around Peter’s back.

Morgan scurried out, towards her dad. She pulled on his hand, “Hey, baby.” He was crying, but smiling too, he stepped aside, “Come on.” They skipped down the stairs, towards Peter and Rhodey.

“Wow.” Rhodey gasped, he moved back, but kept tapping Peter’s shoulders, “God, you still look twelve.”

“Uh…” Peter sniffled, “Shut up.” Morgan charged ahead, colliding with her brother’s leg, “Oh.” He crouched, placing a hand on her back, “M, this is…”

She smiled, “Uncle Rhodey.”

Rhodey’s eyes lit up, he bent down, “That’s me.” He held out his hand, Morgan grasped his finger and he shook her hand, “It’s good to see you, Lieutenant _._ ”

Her dad walked over, “It’s not like you to make an entrance, honeybear.”

Rhodey bounced back up, “You can’t have all the fun, Tones.” He shrugged, “Beats trying to avoid the press.”

“Next time, take a quinjet.” Tony bickered, “They’re quieter.” He poked Rhodey’s arm, “Let’s get inside, it’s freezing out here. The kids aren’t wearing any shoes.”

Rhodey put his hands on his hip, “Yes, _Dad_.”

They all sat down on the couches opposite the kitchen, apart from Happy, who wouldn’t come inside.

Morgan settled on Peter’s lap but was interested in everything Rhodey had to say. She liked him, he wasn’t like the others, they were all _sad_ , when she met them, Rhodey was different. He laughed a lot, and his stories made everyone else happy too.

“Hey, Lieutenant…” Rhodey prodded her foot, she squirmed back, with a giggle, “Has your brother ever told you about the time he broke his arm pretending to be Batman?”

Peter buried his face in his hands, “Ugh.”

“Kid, he’s your uncle…” Tony snorted, “He lives to tease you.”

Rhodey glared at her dad, he held out a hand, “Coming from the man who sprained his ankle, trying to prove that Peter was doing it wrong.”

Morgan giggled, out of control.

Her dad glared at Rhodey, “I hate you.” He joked, with a straight face.

“Love you too.”

Peter stopped laughing, he looped his hands under Morgan’s arms and placed her on the floor, “Petey?”

Peter didn’t answer. He went over to the window and looked out, with a shaky smile.

May, who was sitting on a bean bag beside the window, placed a hand on the back of Peter’s leg, “What is it, sweetheart?”

“I think….”

Morgan joined him; she could see something flying towards them. It cast a shadow over the ground outside, but it wasn’t loud like Rhodey’s helicopter. It was quiet, “What is that?”

“That’s a quinjet,” Peter told her, he chewed his nails and pushed a hand back through his hair.

This was a day full of surprises. So much was happening, it was like a week squished into one day.

Peter swore, under his breath.

The quinjet twirled and landed, in the same place Rhodey’s helicopter had been, but that had flown _itself_ back on autopilot. Technology was so clever.

No one spoke or made a noise. Their eyes were locked on Peter. He was shaking, on the spot and rubbing his hands together, over and over.

Peter moved and scrambled out of the front door, muttering words that Morgan couldn’t hear. She followed him and hovered outside, she hugged her arms around her front, to keep warm.

Peter froze at the bottom of the steps, he didn’t run or shout, he just stood still.

The quinjet opened, its ramp scrunched the leaves.

A boy walked out; he was around the same age as Peter. His hands were buried in his pockets, and his shoulders were slouched, he looked _lost._

Peter hung his arm off the bannister, “Ned…” He said it quietly, Morgan was sure only she had heard him.

She was wrong.

Ned looked up at Peter and smiled slowly.

Peter didn’t charge ahead or scream for his friend. He wobbled forward like he was going to fall over. He took it step-by-step, and Ned did the same.

Ned got to the end of the ramp and took his hands out of his pockets, “Dude.”

He held out his right hand, Peter caught it, and they did their handshake. Peter had tried to teach Morgan once, but she couldn’t do it. It was Peter and Ned’s thing anyways.

Peter’s smile disappeared, and his face scrunched up, he fell into Ned’s open arms. Ned cuddled him, close; Peter sobbed onto his shoulder, and Ned tried to comfort him, but he was crying too.

Sniffling came from inside. Morgan turned. Her mum was sandwiched between her dad and May, in a hug. Rhodey was standing by the window, wiping his eyes with the edge of his jacket. They were all crying, with red eyes.

Happy was pacing around on the porch. He tried to hide it, but Morgan knew he was crying too.

Morgan hated it when Peter cried.

She skipped towards them. Ned was facing her, with his chin leant against Peter’s shoulder, he opened his eyes and gasped, loudly. Peter stepped out the hug, he wrapped an arm around Ned’s back. Her brother’s eyes were full of tears, but he smiled at her.

Ned blinked, many times, “Is that—”

Peter balanced his head on Ned’s shoulder, “Yeah.”

“She’s…”

Peter crouched down, Ned followed, “M, come here…” He held out his spare arm.

Morgan waddled over and Peter wrapped his arm around her, “You’re Ned.”

Ned hummed, he held out his closed hand, she fist-bumped him, “Hey, Morgs.”

Morgan squeezed his hand, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah…” Ned nodded, “Yeah, I’m good.”

“Why you crying?”

Peter kissed the side of her head, “It’s happy crying, M.”

 _“Oh_.”

Footsteps came from behind, and there was a shadow nearby, on the ground, “Hey there, Spiderlings.” It was a girl, and Morgan knew exactly who she was.

All the colour from Peter’s cheeks disappeared, his mouth dropped open, “MJ.”

MJ half-smiled, with teary-eyes, “Loser.”

Peter leapt up, bounced over Morgan and Ned, and stopped, at MJ’s feet, “Hey.”

MJ caught his wrist, a half-sob half-chuckle escaped from her mouth, “Uh.” She pulled Peter into her arms, with all her strength. She was a bit taller than him, she held him tight, like she’d never let go, and Peter laid his head against her shoulder. They swayed, MJ moved her hand up, combing her fingers through's Peter's hair. 

“Not this again.” Tony teased, with a _poorly_ throat. He marched out, with his arms crossed against his chest, “You kids are gonna catch a cold if you’re not careful.”

MJ twirled Peter around, in their hug, so she was facing Morgan’s dad, “Zip it, Stark!”

Morgan tapped Ned’s arm, he looked at her, “Petey can’t keep warm, he’s part spider.”

Ned raised his eyebrows and nodded, “Yeah.”

MJ snorted and rubbed her hands down Peter’s back, “She’s got better preservation skills than you.”

“She does.” Peter laughed, he left the hug, but took MJ’s hand, “Don’t worry, M, all these hugs are keeping me warm.”

“You’d be even warmer inside!” Tony added, with clattering teeth, but Morgan could tell he was only pretending to be _that_ cold.

“We better get in….” MJ joked, “Before he self-destructs.”

Morgan took Peter’s other hand, and they headed inside.

Everyone started hugging and talking over each other. Her dad forced Happy to come inside and promised that Friday would stand guard. It was very loud, but they were _happy_. They were all together, for the first time, since Morgan was a baby. Being six was tiring, she learnt so much and met loads of new people.

She tied herself around Peter’s legs, she didn’t want to get lost in the crowds of hugs.

No one shut up until Peter sneezed.

Her dad pointed at him and shouted, “I told you!”

Peter rolled his eyes, “People usually say _bless you_.”

They went into the movie room and sprawled across the couches. Rhodey ‘bagsied’ the hammock swing in the corner, but promised to give it to Morgan if she wanted it. She didn’t mind. She was happy to sit on Peter’s lap, next to Ned and MJ. They were fun, similar to Peter, in the way they talked.

Ned was on his phone, typing. MJ, who was laid across the couch, with her legs on Ned’s lap, and her head rested against Peter’s arm, nudged Ned’s knee with her foot, “You found someone more interesting than us?”

“Betty.”

“Ah.” MJ sighed, “She’s cool.”

Ned held up his phone to Peter, “She wants to know you’re okay.”

“I’m great.” Peter said, and he meant it, “Say ‘hi’ from me.”

“I will.” Ned sounded sad, he placed his phone on his lap and sank in the seat, “Peter…” He turned to him, “She _knows_.”

“About Spider-Man?” Peter asked, Ned flinched, “Hey, don’t worry, Morgan knows too.”

“Betty, I mean…” Ned stuttered, “I’m _sorry_ …I know that’s your secret to tell, and I tried—”

“Dude, it’s okay.” Peter interrupted, “I’m not angry, I get—”

“But it’s your secret, not mine—-”

“Ned.”

MJ went back to gently kicking Ned’s knees, “We’ve talked about this, idiot.”

“Ned, I trust Betty.” Peter told him, “It’s fine.”

“But—”

“You didn’t even tell her, kiddo.” Tony cut in, he was on the armchair next to them, “She worked it out.”

“I know, but I…”

“Ned, trust me…” Peter said, seriously, “Spider-Man is the last thing on my mind right now.”

“Okay.” 

MJ was scrolling on her phone, “Spiderling?” She held the screen up, for Morgan to see, “Look at this.”

“Uh.” Morgan leaned to look, “What is it?”

“Your brother being a wholesome idiot.”

Peter yelped, “What?!”

Morgan watched, it was a video, of Spider-Man helping a kitten out from a high tree branch.

Peter hummed a laugh, “I forgot about this.”

MJ closed the screen, “It was almost too cliché”

“Um.” Morgan moved up, “Can I see more?”

“Yeah…” MJ sat up and crossed her legs, “I’ve got hundreds.”

Morgan shuffled off Peter’s lap, she sat in-between him and MJ, watching loads of videos of her brother saving the day.

MJ let her hold the phone, so she could draw in her sketchbook.

Peter left the room, to go and help make dinner. Morgan was a little scared, being in a room with loads of her family, but without Peter. She did it though because she was learning to share her time.

She didn’t want to watch any more videos, after a while. She wanted to save some, to see later. She put MJ’s phone by her side and leaned closer, “What are you drawing?”

MJ smiled, “You.”

“Really?”

“Um-hm.” She turned the sketchbook around, “See.”

“Wow.” It was amazing, “Petey said you’re the best artist ever.”

MJ’s cheeks lit up with colour, “He did?”

“He’s right.”

“Thank you.”

* * *

Peter would never tire of being surrounded by the people he loved. Having the ability to hold them close and breathe them in, was a simplicity he used to take for granted. No more. Every new second was a memory. Being able to sit with them, hear their voices and their _laughs_ , it was like being enveloped by a beautiful symphony, that he never wanted to cut short.

He knew that sometimes; he would reluctantly have to step away. Sensory overload was a _bitch_. He could never shake it. Seeking space away from the chatter wasn’t bad. Not something he should feel guilty for, but he always would. He tried to think of it as a step in the right direction. He was giving Morgan room, to flesh out the relationships she needed with their family.

He left the movie room, in search of a quieter sanctity. Tony was in the kitchen, preparing dinner, that seemed peaceful enough. Peter didn’t have to flee the festivities completely.

Tony was flipping through a recipe, on Friday’s holographic system.

Peter couldn’t look at him, or May, without thinking about what he’d heard the night before. He wasn’t angry or upset about any of it, he was glad that they were honest. He knew they were affected by what happened, and he was proud that they leaned on one another for guidance.

Peter wasn’t ready to admit, that even with his supersoldier tablets, he only managed to get two hours of sleep. Everything kept him up, and he didn’t want to worry anyone, more than they already were.

Peter bounced over to the counter, a skip in his step, “Need any help?”

“Think I’m good, kid.” Tony shrank the hologram down and tossed it back, “You can stay here and keep me company if you like.”

“Sure.” Peter leaned his elbows on the surface and darted his eyes over to the set of ingredients Tony had laid out, “Wait, are you making lasagne?”

Tony snorted a laugh, “Yeah.”

“Thank, God.” Peter celebrated, “I tried to make it, but I kept burning it. Morgan refuses to believe that it tastes nice when you do it.”

 _“_ Ha.” Tony raised an eyebrow, “Hopefully she’ll be impressed.”

“Hmm.” He caught a glimpse of Morgan, chatting to MJ, through the gap in the door.

Tony stopped what he was doing, “You good?”

“Yeah.” Peter laughed, turning back to him, “I knew she’d get along with MJ.”

“Oh, _no.”_ Tony said, jokingly horrified, “Together, those two will take over the world.”

“We can hope.”

Tony pulled out the cutting board, “Definitely.” He reached for the prosciutto and started finely chopping it.

Peter leaned over, to pull a bowl of M&Ms towards him.

“Hey…” Tony tried to pull them back, but Peter was faster, “They’re mine.”

“Uh-uh.” Peter shook his head and laughed mischievously, “Mine now.”

“I’ll remember this.” Tony pouted, “Thief.”

Peter protectively shielded the bowl from Tony’s thieving hands, he’d commandeered them and wouldn’t be separated from them. Tony tried to glare at him but broke down in a fit of giggles when he saw how Peter was essentially hugging the bowl.

Peter had missed the welcoming normality of hanging out with Tony. Neither of them expected anything from the other. They joked around, teased one another, they were explicitly and unashamedly themselves.

The thing was, Peter’s life after Beck could never be that _easy_.

There were three repetitive beeps, followed by a deafening buzz.

The bowl fell from Peter’s grasp, the fall wasn’t enough to break it, but it rolled on the counter, clattering as it spun, round and round.

The ground beneath his feet softened. He clung onto the marble surface, with everything he had, until his knuckles turned white, “Uh.” His eyes were bleary, he couldn’t clear them. Not even shaking his head, or blinking helped in any way.

The beeps echoed again.

“Kid, could you…” Tony’s voice died out, and his question fell on deaf ears.

Peter tried to calm his nonrhythmic breathing, he squeezed his eyes shut and concentrated on standing upright.

 _I’m home,_ he told himself, _Beck is dead._ Blood rushed in his ears and the world tilted to the side, _Morgan’s safe._

The beeps came again. _What else could they be?_

It was the noise the door made. The locked door, inside the shed. The one that locked Peter and Morgan away from the world.

 _Morgan’s safe!_ The rational part of Peter’s mind screamed, trying to save him, but the terror crept in and made itself at home, pressed against his chest.

_Morgan._

“Kid?” A voice slurred; Peter couldn’t place it. Was it Beck? _No, he’s dead, right?_ What if he wasn’t? It could all be a trick. An _illusion_. Peter feared opening his eyes, terrified of the reality that awaited him.

He couldn’t be sure of anything. Well, almost anything, “Morgan.” His throat was sore like a hand was locked around it, restricting his airflow, “M…”

“Pete.” That voice came again, it was familiar. Peter knew that voice.

Peter pushed his palms against the surface directly in front of him, and ignored how uneven he felt on his feet, “Morgan!” He screamed; he didn’t open his eyes, he _couldn’t_.

“Okay, okay…” The voice stuttered gently, a strong hand pressed against Peter’s hip, but he squirmed away.

“Morgan!”

A door slammed open and hit a wall. That wasn’t right. There was only one door in the shed, and it didn’t sound like that.

There were heavy footsteps and so many voices, that mixed, into an unbearable screech.

Peter could only pick out one.

“Petey?”

_Morgan._

Her voice trembled with worry, but she was talking, so she was okay.

Peter wobbled back, a hand balanced against his shoulder blade, he jolted away, “Get away from me!”

“I’m sorry, kiddo.” That wasn’t Beck’s voice, it was too gentle and warm. Loving, _even_.

It was Tony.

_Tony._

“Petey!” Morgan bellowed; he heard her feet scampering across the laminate flooring. 

He opened his eyes, for her. He saw her, through tunnel vision, “Morgan!” He bent down slightly and held out his shaking arms, Morgan leapt up instinctively and locked her legs around his middle.

_She’s alive. She’s okay. Beck can’t hurt her anymore._

“It’s okay, Petey…” Morgan breathed, in a sob. She tucked her face against his neck and tied her arms behind his back, “Bad Beck is deaded now _._ ”

_Had Peter said all that out loud?_

Morgan pressed a kiss against his cheek, “Your sad thoughts are gone, Petey.” She sniffled, “I got rid of ‘em.”

He wished it worked like that, he really did, “Thank you.”

The beeps started again.

Peter’s eyes flew open, he clutched onto Morgan tighter. His focus fell on MJ. Everyone else was looking at them, with wide worried eyes, but MJ was peering over her shoulder, at the microwave.

MJ strode over, opening it with a firm pull.

“ _Oh.”_ Peter shuddered, he closed his eyes and balanced his chin on Morgan’s head.

He heard everyone muttering quietly and then they went back into the movie room.

“Kid?”

Peter swayed back, keeping a firm grip on his sister.

“Don’t worry, it’s just me.”

Peter opened his eyes, he faltered, “Tony?”

Tony managed a watery smile and a nod, “The one and only.”

Peter sucked in a ragged breath, with shaking hands, he sat Morgan down on a stool by the breakfast bar.

She tried to reach out for him, “Petey.” She grasped the sleeve of his plaid shirt, but he pulled free. He couldn’t hold onto her; in fear, he’d drop her.

“Ugh.” Peter buried his face in his hands as the room shifted off its axis.

Tony offered his daughter a smile, “It’s alright, Morguna.”

Peter slammed his fist against his chest, he wheezed, “Mr. Stark—” It seemed, in peril, Peter went straight back to using formalities. Like he hit the factory reset in his head. Although, _Mr. Stark_ wasn’t formal, not to Peter at least. It was _familiar._ He’d only started calling him Tony since he made it home. It wasn’t normal, and he needed normal, “Mr. Stark—”

“Peter…” Tony urged, he never used Peter’s name, only when he was scared, “I need you to look at me, _okay?”_

Peter did, but it strained his neck, he reached back to clutch onto it.

“That’s it.” Tony stepped closer, slowly, “It’s you, me and Morgan. No one else, I promise.” He jerked his hand towards the closed movie room door, “Everyone else is safe.” He held out his hand, “I’ve got you, kiddo.”

Peter grabbed hold, his legs felt stable, but his chest wouldn’t coordinate, “I can’t—” He stammered, “I can’t breathe.”

“You can.” Tony lightly pressed his other hand against Peter’s bicep, “I know you can.”

Peter ducked his head against Tony’s chest, “I hate this.”

Tony tangled his fingers in Peter’s curls, “I know, I know.” He chanted, in a whisper.

Peter hugged an arm around Tony’s back, “It’s really you?”

“Yeah, kid.” Tony planted a kiss on his forehead, “I’m really me.”

“I—” Peter bawled, “I didn’t mean to scare everyone.”

Tony leaned back, cupping his cheek, “It’s all right.”

“The door, in the shed.” Peter stumbled, with a lowered head, “It beeped whenever he came in.”

“Gotcha.” Tony lifted Peter’s chin with two fingers, “You’re safe, now.” He leaned their foreheads together, “Both of you.”

_Both._

Peter cleared his throat, with a cough. He could breathe again, “M—” He spun on his heel, his balance was still off, but Tony kept him upright.

Morgan stared at him, bewildered.

He hurried over, “Hey.” He sniffled, “Hey, I’m sorry.”

Morgan frowned, with a trembling lower lip, “You promised you wouldn’t do that again!”

“I know…” Peter croaked, he pressed a hand to his chest, “I’m sorry.” He brushed a hand back through her hair, “I was scared.”

“But he’s gone, Petey!” She exclaimed, with certainty.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Peter scooped her into his arms, she melted against his shoulder, “He’s gone.”

Morgan was too young to realise that ‘ _dead_ ’ and ‘ _gone_ ’ didn’t go hand-in-hand. Beck was dead, but who he was and what he did, was long from gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings:** Panic Attacks, Implied  
>  ****
> 
> I hope you're ready for Sunday, it's 8000 words of....well, I don't wanna spoil it, but I hope you all still like me afterwards...
> 
>  **Q &A:**  
> Reminder, I'm hosting a Q&Aabout this fanfiction, over on my [Tumblr.](http://i-am-irondad.tumblr.com/ask) I love all your questions! Please drop by, if you have any questions, I'd be happy to answer them! You can ask me anything, about this story, or how I planned it etc. 
> 
> Love you all 3000,
> 
> Liberty (i-am-irondad)


	7. Stay Awake, Don’t Nod And Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After weeks of sleepless nights, Peter makes a life-threatening mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Trigger Warnings listed in End Note.**  
>    
> 'Stay Awake, Don’t Nod And Dream' was a lyric taken directly from the song 'Stay Awake' from Mary Poppins, I was inspired by Christina Perri's cover.

They’d been home for fourteen days. Peter couldn’t tell, because all the days blurred into one, and he was left feeling absolutely nothing. He still couldn’t sleep, no matter how hard he tried, but he spent most of his time in bed or lounging around in the movie room, listening to the far mumbles of his family.

Everything felt like it was out of reach, both physically and metaphorically. He could hold Morgan on his lap, for hours on end, with his arms tied around her front, but it wouldn’t feel secure. It felt like, even though he was holding on for dear life, he couldn’t protect her anymore. Even the many hugs he shared with his family, the people he fought to get back to, were hollow. Like the ground would open up and swallow him whole, tear him away from all of them again.

His family worried. _Of course_. He locked himself away, after spending years trying to break free. They understood though, he needed time, and they were giving him that. He came downstairs, periodically, he couldn’t be a stranger, he didn’t have the heart to do that.

Fatigue was a monster that crept up his spine and locked a hand around his throat. He couldn’t claw-free, and he didn’t talk about it, with anyone. He didn’t want them to worry more than they already were, they had enough on their plates, and they were trying their best.

They had all made sacrifices. Pepper and Tony worked strictly from home; May worked two shifts a week, instead of her usual five; Rhodey stepped down as the head of the Avengers, not permanently, but for the foreseeable future; Natasha was put in charge of them. Ned took a leave of absence from work, and MJ was lucky that Pepper was her boss, she didn’t even need to ask for time off, that was a given.

Happy didn’t change, but he spent most of his time outside, on the porch swing, watching over them. He would never stop doing that.

They’d all temporarily moved in as well. _Gatecrashers_ , Tony called them.

Ned went home on weekends, to see Betty, she had visited a few times, but didn’t want to intrude. Peter felt guilty, for tearing them apart, but from what he’d seen, they were inseparable.

Morgan was growing more independent but often longed to spend time with Peter. She would sometimes waddle into the bedroom and settle down beside him, without saying a word. She needed familiarity and he understood that. However, there were times he wanted to be completely alone; Morgan was just too young to see that.

It was almost midday. Peter hadn’t moved, only to use the toilet, and eat toast that MJ bought up for him. He was tucked underneath the duvet, wide awake - he was staring at the light on the wall, coming from under his blinds, 

There was a soft knock at the door, and it was clicked open, “Hey, honey.” May greeted, gently, “Cho wants to see you.”

 _Eh_ , he’d forgotten that Cho was coming to see them. She came once a week, to make a note on their progress. From where he was laying, his state didn’t really need a detailed explanation.

“Peter?”

Peter didn’t turn, he hugged his knees to his torso and shook his head, “I don’t wanna.” He whined, he sounded like a disobedient child, he hated to imagine what May was thinking.

“She can come up if you—”

Peter groaned, “I’m trying to sleep, May.” 

“Okay.” May stood down, “You sleep, honey.”

She closed the door and went back downstairs.

Peter rolled around, to see where she’d been standing. He wiped his eyes, clearing away the bleariness.

He was angry, which was redundant because it had nowhere to go. He locked himself away, worried he would lash out at the people he loved when they had done nothing wrong. They weren’t at fault for his situation. It wouldn’t be too long until he couldn’t keep everything he was feeling inside.

He could hear the distant sound of Morgan talking to Cho, “Uh.” He laid down and held a pillow over his ear, hoping to block the sound. He didn’t need a reminder of his failure; he already knew that he didn’t do all he could for her.

He must have finally drifted off, but it never lasted for long. Half an hour was his average, and if he was lucky, he could scrape together an hour.

He was woken by annoyingly upbeat and high-pitched music, it rattled inside his head. He winced and tucked his head harder against his pillow, but nothing muffled the sound. He leaned up, to see where the noise was coming from.

Morgan was sitting on her bean bag, at the bottom of his bed, playing a game on her tablet - Candy Crush, or something else with similar irritating music. 

“Ugh.” He rubbed the side of his head, “Morgan, I’m trying to sleep.” He explained, “Can you please go downstairs?”

Morgan didn’t even look up at him, “I don’t want to.”

“Please.” Peter begged; he smiled falsely, hoping she would listen, “MJ’s here, you could go and draw with her, or Ned could show you how to build Lego.”

She didn’t even flinch, he could tell she wasn’t listening to a word he was saying.

Something clicked inside his head, “Morgan…”

“I wanna stay here.”

“And I wanna get some sleep!” He yelled, he kicked the duvet off the end of the bed and leapt to his feet, he stood over the bean bag, “Come on.”

Morgan locked the tablet and placed it down beside her on the floor, “What?”

“We’re going downstairs.” He motioned to the door with his head, “Come on.”

He stormed over to the door, if he wasn’t so tired, he would have torn it off its hinges. Morgan waddled behind, reluctantly, with slouched shoulders.

Peter strode through the main belly of the house, ignoring everyone who was dotted around. He hurried into the movie room, which was empty, he crouched and grabbed one of Morgan’s unwrapped presents.

“Here.” The one he’d picked out was a box of _play-doh_ , but there were dozens of presents yearning to be played with, and Morgan hadn’t touched a single one, “You’ve got games to keep you busy all day.”

“Um.” Morgan looked around, at a loss.

“Just…” Peter held his fingers against the brim of his nose, “Choose one.” 

Morgan sat down, in the centre of a pile of gifts, “Okay.”

“Thank you.” Peter moved around the coffee table and fell back onto one of the couches.

Tony walked in, with a tea towel draped over his shoulder, and flour down his front, he’d definitely taken up the role of a _stay-at-home_ dad, “Everything alright?”

Peter leant his head against the back of the couch, “Everything’s fine…” He said, sarcastically, with a smug smile, but somewhere, deep down, he was screaming for help. He hid his face behind his hands, his eyes welled with tears, but he couldn’t stomach one of Tony’s heart-to-hearts, “Eh.”

“Kid, hey…” Tony sat beside him and placed a cautious hand on his shoulder, “Look at me…” Peter peeled his hands away from his face, but regretted it, seeing the hurt expression on Tony’s face, made everything worse, “It’s okay, this is gonna take time…I know—”

“How do you know?” Peter snapped, he pulled away from Tony’s grasp, “You were held captive for three months.” He hissed through gritted teeth, “That’s barely a day compared to what we had to go through!” Peter shuffled back, wide-eyed. _How could he say that?_ Wait, no. _How could he even think that?_ Tony had open-heart surgery, he was waterboarded and tortured mercilessly. Peter didn’t have the right to compare their circumstances. He was pushing Tony away, but he should have held him close because he was one of the only people who could comprehend what Peter went through.

“Yes, I know.” Tony sighed, “I wasn’t talking—”

“Then what—” Peter blubbered, “What are you talking about?”

“Kid, we lost both of you…” Tony fretted, but didn’t take his eyes off Peter, “Before, life was perfect, well as perfect as it could be with our chaotic double lives, but then you were gone, and we didn’t know when or—”

Peter clenched his jaw, “It’s not the same.”

“Five years, Pete.” Tony agonised, he held his hand back, “We looked and looked, we didn’t eat or sleep, we—”

Peter squeezed his hand into a fist and rested it against his knee, “You were free, to go anywhere, do anything—”

“Anything?” Tony raised an eyebrow, “I couldn’t—”

“What?”

Tony lowered his head to his chest, “Doesn’t matter.”

Peter hated this the most. The silence. Everyone had so much to say but kept it hidden in fear they would hurt his feelings, “I wanna hear it.”

Tony’s leg bounced, he held a shaking hand under his chin, “ _Anything_ , kid.” He scraped his teeth over his lower lip, “We couldn’t talk to you, or hold you, there was no _you_.” He motioned to Morgan, “Either of you.”

Peter unclenched his fists and balanced his palms on his knees, he stared at the carpet. Perhaps, _physical restrictions could be as painful as the invisible ones._

“I know it’s not the same.” Tony added, “Pete, you need rest, you need…”

Peter turned back, with narrowed eyes, “I need you to stop hovering.”

Tony shuffled away, distancing himself, “I’m not hovering.”

“Yes, you are!” Peter screamed, throwing his hand aside. Tony scrambled up onto his feet and turned, keeping his unwavering focus locked on him, “It’s literally what you’re doing right now! Standing over me.” His breaths quickened, “I don’t need you to take care of me. I am twenty-three years old! I am not a kid anymore!”

Tony balanced a trembling hand against his hip, “I know.”

“Ugh.” Peter would give anything for Tony to fight back, but all his mentor did was stare, “What?”

“Did you sle—”

Peter jerked forward, “What did I just say?!”

“You’re an adult, yes.” Tony asserted, “I get that, I know that, but I am still allowed to worry about you.”

“Stop worrying about me, for once…” Peter waved a hand over to Morgan, who was watching on with teary-eyes, “And worry about her!”

“I do.” Tony pressed his hands together, “And she’s doing well, really well, considering…”

“She was raised by me?”

“Don’t, Pete.” Tony cautioned, “You know fully well that you did everything you could for her, and you’ve done a fantastic job, but you don’t have to do this on your own.”

Peter sank into the couch, “She doesn’t need me.”

Tony’s jaw dropped, “Peter.”

“She’s got her parents back, right?” Peter sang, “She doesn’t need the idiot high school intern that her dad felt obliged to take care of!”

“I’m gonna—” Tony spun on his heel, he let out a long breath and turned back, “This isn’t you, kid.”

“You don’t know me.”

“Maybe not.” Tony jammed his finger in Peter’s direction, “You’re my kid, I know that.”

“I’m not.” Peter believed that; that’s why it hurt to say out loud, “Look, look—” He held his hand out in Morgan’s direction, “That’s your kid. She’s back and like you said, she’s okay!” He yelled, “So, you get to know her, have the life you wanted.” He lifted his shoulders in a half shrug, “ _Deserved_. I don’t know.”

“Peter…” Tears formed in Tony’s eyes, “You’re my life too.”

“Stop it!” Peter bellowed desperately.

Morgan moved, clamping her hands over her ears. _Fuck._

“You’re my kid, and Morgan’s my kid.” Tony soothed, “It’s—”

“Don’t say that like it’s the same thing.”

“It is.” Tony said, as a matter of fact, “I don’t give a crap about biology, kid. You know that.” He wiped a hand over his face, “I love you, you got that?”

Peter deflated, “Shit—”

Tony sat, at the end of the couch, “Pete, talk to me, please.” He pleaded, “I’m listening.”

Peter peered up and shook his head, “Whenever I tell you what’s on my mind, you do that thing.”

“What thing?”

“The worried thing.” Peter faltered, “Makes me feel like I’m dying or something.” He pressed a hand on his chest, it raised up and down, fast, with every breath, “You all do it, and I hate it… I don’t want you to look at me and see that.”

Tony tilted his ear to his shoulder, “I see my kid.”

“No.” Peter fought back tears, “I’m not him.” He chewed on his lip, “I can’t sleep. Tony, something is wrong, I should be better.”

“It…”

“Takes time.” Peter snipped harshly, “How long?” Tony didn’t have an answer for that, “Exactly.” He leapt to his feet and headed towards the door.

“Kid…”

“Don’t follow me.” Peter barked, he sprinted up the stairs, charged into his room and slammed the door behind him, “Lock it, Fri.”

“ _Peter, I do not—”_

“Stop.” Peter cried, “Activate ‘kid knows best’ protocol.”

Friday didn’t speak after that, which meant it worked. Tony must have been too busy looking for them and hadn’t noticed the flaw in Friday’s coding, that Peter created, to stop the artificial intelligence breathing down his neck. The door, however, didn’t lock behind him. Peter couldn’t do it manually, but at least Friday wouldn’t bother him.

Peter collapsed back onto the bed, the weight of everything heavy against his chest. He needed to apologise, for everything; Tony didn’t deserve any of what he had said, and Morgan shouldn’t have been a bystander at his outburst.

More importantly, he needed to sleep, or that outburst would be one of many. He grabbed his bottle of sleeping pills from the cabinet in his en-suite and swallowed two, with his leftover water from the previous night. He secured the top on and left them, stranded on top of one of his bedside cabinets.

He tapped his chest, rhythmically and waited. He looked up at the ceiling, he counted every nook and cranny. Minutes passed, and the concept of sleep seemed like a treasure he’d never find.

The door creaked open, slowly, Pepper popped her head around, “Peter, sweetheart?”

He turned to look at her, “Um?”

“Sorry.” She breathed, “Morgan wants to watch the _A New Hope_ , and we wanted to see if you’d like to join us.”

“No.” That was rude, and he wanted to avoid more confrontation, “Thank you.” He cleared his throat, “Is she all right?”

Pepper tiptoed over, “Yeah, she’s fine.”

“And—”

She parked herself at his feet, “Tony’s fine too.”

“I shouldn’t have acted like that.”

“You’re tired.” She reached up, to tuck a curl behind his ear, “Get some rest and join us, whenever you feel up to it.” She bounced onto her feet and pressed a kiss against his cheek, “We’re gonna order dinner later, I’ll send someone up to get you.”

“Thanks.”

Pepper left after that, but Peter couldn’t remember what she’d said before closing the door. He couldn’t even piece together how long it had been since she left, it could have been seconds, or perhaps, even hours.

He tossed and turned, he cried out, hoping something would work, but he was more awake than ever.

“Peter…” MJ’s frantic voice broke through the tinnitus that was rattling in his ears, “Peter!” He was underwater, sinking fast, and he couldn’t move his legs, he couldn’t do anything to get out. He needed someone to pull him to shore.

He jerked upright, mid-scream, familiar hands caught his flailing wrists and held them firmly in front of him, stopping him from accidentally doing something he’d regret. They were lucky that his strength wasn’t what it used to be.

“Hey, loser.” MJ soothed, “Look at me.”

Peter shifted his wavering focus onto her, he blinked to anchor the image, she was sitting on the side of his mattress, a concerned look etched across her face, “MJ…”

“You’re okay.” She squeezed his hands, “You were having a nightmare.”

Peter nodded, but that wasn’t true. Unless his nightmares had found a way to terrorise him when he was awake, as well as when he was sleeping, “Thank you.”

She hummed, with a slight nod. She didn’t only look concerned, but angry too. Frustrated was a better way to put it. She let his hands drop from her hold. Without a word, she leapt off the bed and sat on the armchair beside the window. She studied his face, her eyes were looking for something, but whatever it was, she was having trouble finding it.

She grabbed a sketchbook from the floor, she must have come in before he started having the ‘nightmare,’ but Peter hadn’t noticed. Everything around him jumbled together, into one inapplicable blob, that he couldn’t pull apart.

MJ kept an eye on him, as she sketched. Drawing people in a crisis, she was good at that, and with Peter, she’d hit the jackpot.

Peter loved MJ; he was still in love with her. She was the only one that he’d ever imagined a future with and that thought, never once left his mind. In the shed, it was a dream, but out in the world, it was a possibility. He hoped that his brokenness was worthy of such love but if not, he prayed, that whoever MJ fell for, would love her with everything they had.

MJ was the only one, who wouldn’t smother Peter or let him get away with how he was treating people. She was the walking personification of a _reality check_ , and he needed that. He needed _her_. She was cautious with her scolding, her anger was fierce, but also gentle. It was one of the many reasons that he loved her.

Peter rocked forward, he fidgeted with the cuff of his pyjama shirt, “Sorry.”

MJ bit her lip, but her focus was locked on her drawing, “Not your fault.” She let out a deep breath, “The nightmare, I mean, you can’t control that.”

Peter combed a hand back through his tangled curls, he offered her a slight hum in response.

“You shouldn’t have shouted at Stark.”

There was a sense of familiarity in the way she said ‘Stark,’ and Peter wished he could go back, to be a fly on the wall, during those five years. Everyone had grown closer since he and Morgan were taken. A development he didn’t see happen, but one he was grateful for.

MJ stopped scribbling, she balanced the pad against her legs, “He doesn’t deserve it.” She made known, with a raised eyebrow and determined glare, “He is trying his best…” She hesitated, “We all are.”

Peter rubbed a hand over his face, “I know.”

“I get it, tiger.” She swallowed, “I really do, and I know that we didn’t go through what you did. We will never understand completely, but none of us are saying we can.” She moved, leaning her hand on her knee, “But we’re listening.”

Peter looked up at the ceiling, trying to stop his eyes filling with tears, he’d had enough of crying.

“You’re lashing out because you’re tired, and you want some sort of rise out of us,” She pointed out, “But we’re not going to shout back.” She absentmindedly pulled the loose strings on her jeans, “We don’t want to push you away.”

Peter hung his head, he tried to speak, apologise, but all the escaped his lips was a muted sob. He buried his face in his hands, “Uh.” He looked up, “You’re right, and I’m—I’m sorry.”

MJ’s mouth twitched into a half-smile, “I know you are.” She got back up onto her feet, sketchbook tucked under her arm, and she perched on the bed, next to him, “Please don’t hide.” She leaned forward, cupping his cheek, “I miss you.”

“Miss you too.”

She planted a kiss against his cheek, he felt his face burn red beneath her hand, she smiled, “Get some more sleep, loser.”

“I will.”

She gathered her pencils and pens together, before leaving him alone once more. He wondered if they were all coming up to check on him, shift by shift; it was likely, and he understood completely. 

After he laid down, he became more aware of the door opening. He didn’t need to turn or speak, he could tell who it was, by how their feet scraped across the carpet, and how they opened the door.

At one point, the door stayed open for a long time. He knew because the light casting over his bed didn’t shift. He spun around, to see May, hovering the doorframe. She wasn’t trying to disturb him; he could see that. She was watching like she had done numerous times when he was growing up, it was a comfort thing, that’s what Ben always said. She had to check on him, make sure he was okay.

“Sorry, honey.” She breathed, guilty, “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

 _I wasn’t sleeping_. “It’s okay.”

“I was just…just checking.” She stuttered, “You need anything?”

Peter shook his head, but the movement hurt, he scrunched his eyes shut, “Uh.”

May stepped in, “Peter?”

“Um.” He pushed himself up into a sitting position, “Can you fill up my water please?”

“Of course.” May took the glass, skipped into the en-suite and brought it back out, “Here you go.”

Peter took it, with trembling fingers, “Thank you.” He sipped at it, slowly, “Urrr, are…are you still watching A New Hope?”

“No…” May smiled, she sat beside him, “We finished it a few hours ago.”

“Oh.” He couldn’t understand it, he hadn’t been asleep, _what happened to the day?_

“Morgan had a change of heart.” She chuckled, “We’re on the second Harry Potter now.”

“Cool.” He placed the water down, “I’ll come down in a bit.”

“Good.” She shuffled up until she was tucked next to him, “You don’t want to miss pizza night.”

He smiled, “Never.” He sleepily lulled his head against her arm, she brushed a hand through his hair.

“My boy.” She said that, every day, almost like she didn’t believe he was real, “A dream is a wish your heart makes, when you’re fast asleep….” She sang, slightly off-key, just how he remembered, “In dreams, you will lose your heartaches, whatever you wish for, you keep…”

Peter closed his eyes and listened to her. He was reminded of how simple everything used to be. His life was imperfect, and things had never been easy, but what he had with Ben and May, was stable. They held him up, gave him a life, after losing his parents. If he hadn’t been bitten by that spider, none of this would have happened, it wouldn’t have snowballed. Ben would still be around, guiding him along the way.

Peter would be an adult, in a world of his choosing, without the responsibilities of a superhero.

Tony and Pepper would have their life together, untainted by Beck. It sounded good. Although Peter knew, he wouldn’t change what he had. Tony told him, they had Morgan, as a result of their love for Peter. Peter would never wish for a world without her, no matter how safe it seemed. If Ben was around, he’d say the same thing, because Morgan was worth it.

Peter opened his eyes, his head was throbbing, “Ow.”

May was gone, but he didn’t remember her leaving.

He fumbled, for his sleeping pills. Cho told him, he could take four a day, if two didn’t work. He laid a hand over them. The bottle was on its side, he must have kicked the cabinet in his sleep. He picked it up, the bottle was light, almost _empty_. He cursed his luck, he hadn’t put the lid on properly, and all the pills must have rolled onto the cabinet surface. He yawned, too tired to turn the light on and put them back in, he took another two and laid down, hoping they’d kick in, this time around.

He rolled onto his side, pulling his duvet up over his shoulders. He prayed that he could hopefully get an hour of sleep, or maybe two before he was called to join them all for dinner.

* * *

Morgan was having a weird day. Weirder than any day she'd spent before; she was sure of that. It was fun, and she was happy. They’d played countless games and watched loads of movies that she’d only ever heard about before, but never seen. It was strange because Peter wasn’t around. She thought it would be impossible to laugh and enjoy her day without her brother close by. 

Turned out, she was wrong, but the day would have been one hundred percent _perfect_ if Peter wasn’t tucked away in their bedroom. 

Peter wasn’t himself, that’s what everyone was saying. He wasn’t sleeping, and when people don’t sleep, they act differently.

Morgan hated it. 

The morning was the absolute worst; Peter screamed at her dad and said things that confused her. He was her brother, but he said he was just an ‘ _intern_ ’ and that he wasn’t her dad’s kid. Morgan knew that her parents weren’t Peter’s, in the same way, but he was still their kid, even if he said he wasn’t. 

Peter was super-tired and was saying things he didn’t really mean, but his words were still mean. 

Morgan gave her dad a big squishy hug after Peter went back to bed, and she told him that Peter never used to say those things. 

Peter didn’t come down to play games or watch any of the movies. She didn’t see him all afternoon, it was the longest time she’d spent without him, but he wasn’t too far away, so she wasn’t scared.

Someone went up every few hours, to check on him. It was better than having Friday do it, according to her dad. Apparently, they needed something called ‘ _physical reassurance_.’ 

Her mum went up first, and he was still awake then; he was fast asleep when Happy and Rhodey went up; MJ stayed with him the longest because he’d had a nightmare, but he was asleep again when Ned and her dad checked. Lastly, May helped him get back to sleep, after accidentally waking him up.

It was dark outside, and they were all in the movie room, watching the end of ‘ _Finding Nemo_.’ 

Morgan was sandwiched between her parents on the biggest couch, her tummy rumbled, she tapped her hands against it and laid her head on her dad’s arm.

He wrapped an arm around her, “What’s up, Morguna?”

“I’m hungry.”

The room went from being quiet to super loud. Everybody started chanting the word ‘ _same_ ’ and then conversations started overlapping, it was a mess. 

Her dad rolled his eyes and then held his hands over his head, he clapped them together, “Shut up!” He bellowed jokingly, “And we can order quicker!” 

They stopped talking, but Rhodey muttered something that Morgan didn’t catch.

Her dad did. 

He pointed a finger towards Rhodey and glared at him, “Watch it.”

May jumped up out of the bean bag in the far corner of the room, “I’ll go and see if Peter’s up.”

“No.” Morgan squirmed out of her dad’s hold and jumped onto his feet, “I’ll do it.” She was the only one who hadn’t checked on Peter yet, it was her turn. 

She darted out the door and charged up the stairs; her family shouted among themselves, about what they all wanted for dinner.

Morgan hovered at the top of the stairs, she panted, trying to catch her breath back.

The bedroom door was shut. 

Morgan shuffled over and turned the handle, as quietly as she could, just in case her brother was still sleeping. She nudged the door, but it only opened a crack, not big enough for her to sneak in. Something was blocking it, underneath the gap of the floor. She balanced both her hands on the door and pushed, using all her strength. She squeaked, under her breath, and used her knee for extra support. 

It opened, _fast_ , and she fell forward onto her knees, “Oh…” It didn’t hurt, the duvet caught her, and it was comfy. The duvet had been blocking the door, but she had managed to push it away, “Petey?”

He wasn’t in bed. 

The pillows were spread around, two on the bed, and the others had fallen off with the duvet. She dragged the duvet off the ground, it was bigger than her, and she kept tripping on the corners. She took a few large steps and dumped it on the end of their bed. She pushed it up, into a screwed-up ball, and then threw the pillows up too. 

“Petey?” She looked around, but the only light she had, was coming from the corridor, and she couldn’t see properly, “Are you in here?”

A squeal came from the bathroom, “M—”

Morgan’s tummy felt funny, that wasn’t good, and her chest started to ache, she hurried over and nudged the en-suite door open, “Petey…”

Peter was crouched in front of the toilet, he was holding onto the side with one hand, the other was wrapped around his stomach, “Uhh…” His head was hung into the bowl, and his eyes were closed.

It smelt like sick, but Morgan stepped inside, “Petey?” This was _bad_ , he wouldn’t be able to eat pizza with them if he was poorly.

Peter rolled his head around, to look at her, “Hey, M…” He sounded wrong, his voice was wobbly and quiet. 

He looked odd, all the red in his cheeks was gone, and his skin was shiny with sweat. There were dark patches under his red eyes, and he couldn’t keep them open. The light in the bathroom was bright, and she knew he didn’t like that normally, it must have been worse when he was sick.

Peter gargled like he was going to be sick again. He laid his arm against the toilet, and used it as a pillow for his head, he groaned loudly. Morgan sat beside him and placed a hand on his back, she moved her hand away, he was too hot to touch. 

Peter sniffled a cry and pulled back, away from her. His eyes widened, and he stared at her, “M—” His words were slow and jumpy, “Mor-gan, what—what—”

His head flopped on the bowl, and he closed his eyes again. Morgan had never seen him this sick before, but this time, they weren’t on their own, “I’m gonna get Daddy.”

She shot to her feet and charged out, she stopped at the top of the stairs.

“Dad!” She called, not loud enough, she coughed to clear her throat, “Daddy!”

Tony’s voice was far away, and he was talking to everybody else, “You are all children.”

“Says you!” Rhodey shouted back, laughing. 

Morgan leaned forward and screamed, “Daddy!” 

Rhodey’s voice travelled again, “You’re being summoned.”

“Just decide what you want.” Tony groaned, he sounded closer, “Stop being picky.”

“Dad!”

“Coming, baby!” Her dad jogged up, with his head lowered to his chest, “Is your brother still asleep? We can wake him up later—” He stopped talking when he made it to the top and he looked at her, his grin disappeared, “Hey, hey…” He got onto one knee, “What’s wrong? 

Morgan tugged his jumper sleeve, “Petey’s sick.”

She ran back towards the bedroom, Tony leapt to his feet and followed. She stood still, by the bed, when she heard the strange and scary noises that Peter was making from the en-suite.

Her dad bolted in, with a serious look on his face, “Pete?”

Peter coughed, “T’ny?”

“Oh, kid.” 

Morgan stepped towards the door, but her foot hit something. She looked down to see, it was the bottle, for Peter’s sleeping tablets. She picked it up, it was _empty_. She clamped her hand around it and waddled into the bathroom, she stood by the door.

Peter threw up, it splattered into the toilet. Her dad was knelt by his side, rubbing his hand, up and down Peter’s back, “Better out than in, kiddo.”

“I—” Peter mumbled, “I’m tired.”

“I know.” Tony sang, “Back to bed in a minute, promise.”

Morgan blinked tears out of her eyes, she hated seeing Peter hurt, “Daddy.”

“It’s alright, baby…” Tony spoke gently, with a half-smile. He turned to look at her, and his face lost all its colour when he saw what she was holding. He held out his shaking hand towards the bottle, “What’s that?”

He didn’t use one of her many nicknames, and he didn’t sound strong like he always did, he sounded very _scared._ Morgan held it out, and her dad grabbed it, she yelped, flinching back. 

Her dad stared at the bottle, not even for a second, “No.” He gasped, “No, _no_...” He moved his hand and placed it on Peter’s cheek, “Peter, _kid_ , look at me.”

Peter shook his head, “Tired.”

“I know, I know.” He chanted, brushing a hand through Peter’s messy hair, he held up the bottle, “Did you take these?”

“Four.” Peter whined, he looked forward, but he was staring at the wall, “Dropped.”

Her dad pressed his fingers against Peter’s neck, “Come on, come on..” Peter’s head fell onto her dad’s shoulder, “Peter!” He screeched, high-pitched. He pushed Peter up, by his shoulders, Peter’s head was floppy, “Kid, open your eyes.” He breathed, but Peter didn’t listen, “Peter, _please_!” 

Peter’s eyes open, but only halfway.

“You gotta stay awake, for me, alright?”

Peter groaned, shaking his head, “Tired.”

“Later, Pete.” Tony told him, “You can rest later, but you gotta keep those eyes open for me.” Peter looked at him, confused, “Just like that, buddy.”

Peter let out a sob, he tried to move his hand but didn’t, “Hurts.”

“What does?”

Peter squirmed, “Chest.” He wheezed and closed his eyes again, but this time they rolled back.

Morgan shuffled back, with her mouth wide open, and tears spilling down her cheeks.

Peter’s head fell on her dad’s chest, “Peter!” He yelped, he squeezed Peter’s arm and rubbed his back, “I said no sleeping, kid, hey?” He stroked a hand through Peter’s hair, “Come on, _baby_ , please—”

Morgan got onto her knees and reached out, to pull on Peter’s sleeve, “Petey…”

Peter’s head was resting against her dad’s chest, he blinked his eyes open, “M…” His face scrunched up, and he squished his eyes shut, “Sorry.” 

Morgan squeezed his hand, “Huh?”

“What—” Peter jerked forward, Morgan scurried back, “What did I—-” He stopped, just like that and fell into her dad’s arms.

“Petey!”

“Peter.” Her dad tapped Peter’s cheek, “Kid, come on…” He pulled him up onto his lap, “Peter?!” He darted his eyes around, “Friday!” 

There was no answer.

“Friday?” Her dad’s face fell, “Shit.” He moved Peter around, so that his head rested on his chest, turned to the side, “Morguna…” He looked at her, “You need to go and get help, okay?” He was crying a lot, his words bounced, up and down, “I know you’re scared, baby, but your brother needs help.”

Morgan stumbled onto her feet and charged down the stairs, everyone was still being loud, “Mummy!” She screamed, louder than ever before, “Mum!” 

The house went quiet. 

“Morgan?” Pepper called, she rushed over, “What is it?” She crouched in front of her, “What’s wrong?”

“Petey won’t wake up!”

Everyone moved. 

May charged past her, she was so fast, that she looked like a blur; Rhodey and Happy followed behind, quick on their feet.

Morgan needed to be with Peter, he got scared without her. She pulled her arm free of her mum’s grip and ran back up the stairs.

“Morgan!” Pepper called after, but she didn’t listen. 

Morgan bounced into the bedroom. 

Happy was outside the door to the en-suite, leaning in, she stopped by his side.

May was behind Morgan’s dad, she was on her knees, with her hand in Peter’s hair, her bottom lip was shaking. 

Rhodey was knelt in front, with a hand on Peter’s cheek, “Pete, bud?” He was quiet, and all the ‘fun’ was gone from his voice, “Can you hear me?”

May coughed out a cry, “Come back to us, baby.”

Nothing worked, Peter didn’t wake up.

Rhodey moved his finger down onto Peter’s neck, he looked up at Morgan’s dad, “We need a med-team now.”

Tony shook his head, eyes filled with tears, “They’ll take too long.”

Happy stepped in, “I can drive.”

“It’s too far out.” Tony rocked back, “I can fly him in.”

Rhodey nodded, “You’re gonna have to.”

Hands grabbed Morgan, under the arms and lifted her off the floor, away from Peter, “No!” She tried to pull free, “Petey!”

“Morgan…” Her mum cried, folding her hands around her tummy, “I’m sorry.”

“Petey!” 

Her dad jumped up, leaving May with Peter, he charged out of the room. 

Morgan scrambled, kicking her mum in the knee, “Let me go!” She shouted, “I need to—-” She fought but her mum was stronger, “Petey!”

“He’s gotta go to the hospital, honey.”

“Petey!”

Morgan noticed that Ned and MJ were standing by her, holding hands, both crying. 

Rhodey scooped Peter into his arms and walked out into the bedroom, Morgan’s dad came back in, now with a hoodie on, that had a light glowing, on his chest, “Here…” He held out his arms. 

Rhodey handed Peter over, “Careful.” 

“I’ve got him,” Tony promised, as he clung onto Peter. Rhodey moved Peter’s head, making sure it sat against her dad’s chest. 

Rhodey tapped her dad’s shoulder, “We’ll meet you there.”

Her dad didn’t say another word, he rushed out, with Peter. 

Peter couldn’t go somewhere else, not without Morgan. She swung forward and jumped out of her mum’s arms, running out of the room before anyone could catch her.  


“Daddy!” She called, as she rushed down the stairs. He’d run out of the front door, leaving it open. Morgan followed, but stopped at the porch steps, “Daddy!” 

Tony was standing still, a few steps away from the house. He pressed down on the light, on his chest, and the Iron Man suit came out of nowhere, covering his body, head-to-toe. He turned to face her, with teary-eyes, but he didn’t say anything, he closed the helmet and flew up into the sky, out of reach.

“No!” Morgan’s mum caught her again and carried her up into her arms. “Petey…”

“It’s okay, baby.” Pepper whispered, “Daddy’s got him.”

“Petey!”

“Shush, shush.” Her mum bounced around the porch, with her hand on Morgan’s head. 

Happy and Rhodey hurried out, towards Happy’s car.

May was there, but Morgan couldn’t see, but she heard her, “We’re—”

“Go, _go_.” Pepper told her, as she patted Morgan’s back, “I’ve got her.”

All three of them sped away in the car, out of sight. 

Morgan could see Ned and MJ, standing nearby - they were lost too.

MJ nudged Ned’s shoulder, “You go, I’ll stay here.”

“MJ…”

“Ned, someone’s gotta stay.” Her words wobbled, “Um, keep me…”

Ned took her hand and nodded, “I’ll phone you…” He sniffled, “If anything changes.” He pulled her into a hug.

MJ stepped back, pushing on Ned’s back, “Go.”

Ned ran inside, to put his shoes on, and then he ran back out, stopping to talk, “Pepper.”

“Drive slow, okay?” Pepper said, “Be careful.”

“I will be.” He squeezed Morgan’s hand, “I’ll be back, Morgs.”

Morgan didn’t want Ned. She wanted Peter.

Ned jogged to his car and drove off, following Happy’s path. 

Morgan wiggled out of her mum’s hug and stood on the edge of the porch, staring into the dark. Her mum pressed a hand on her shoulder, “It’s cold out here, sweetie, let’s get inside.”

Morgan wiped her sleeves over her face, “What if Petey’s cold?”

“Daddy’s got him, and he’s gonna keep him warm and safe.”

Morgan turned to look at her, “Promise?”

“Promise.”

Morgan went inside and fell onto the couch, opposite the kitchen. She hugged her legs to her chest and leaned her chin on her knees. 

“I’m gonna make her some dinner.” Pepper said to MJ, after closing the front door, “You want anything, darling?”

“No, thank you.” MJ croaked, “I’m not hungry.”

MJ sat next to Morgan and let out a long shaky breath.

She tilted her head to the side, “Spiderling?”

Morgan didn’t answer.

“I know this is scary.”

Morgan chewed on her lip, “I want Petey.”

“I know.” MJ wiped a hand over her face, “He’ll be back when he’s better.”

Morgan hiccupped, “Why isn’t he better now?”

“He’s sick….” MJ trailed off, “And it takes time.”

“It didn’t in Room.” 

“Mor—-”

“I don’t want you!” Morgan screamed, she got off the couch, and turned to face both of them, “I want Petey!”

“Hey, baby…” Her mum moved closer, hovering behind the couch, “Daddy’s gonna call us—”

“I don’t want Daddy!” She sobbed, “I don’t want any of you!”

“M—”

“No!” She stomped her foot, “I hate you!”

Her mum looked hurt, but Morgan didn’t care, “Honey…”

“Go away!” Morgan dashed up, into her bedroom. She slammed the door shut and hid under the cover, hugging her knees to her chest. 

The sheets smelt like Peter, and the bed was warm, where he’d been laying all day.

After a while, the door cracked open; Morgan peeked her head out, from under the duvet.

It was her mum, holding a bucket, with cleaning products inside, her eyes were red and puffy, from all the crying. Her mum moved into the en-suite, and she started to clean it all, the smell of the sick went away, replaced by the smell of lemon. 

Morgan breathed, slowly. She grabbed a pillow and tugged it close; she wanted to go back to Room, this would never happen there, Peter never left her behind. It was a naughty wish, because Bad Beck scared Peter, and that was why he hadn’t been sleeping. This was Bad Beck’s fault, but it happened outside Room. It was all too confusing, and Morgan wanted things to make sense.

Her mum left the en-suite, sniffling her nose, “Want something to eat, honey?”

Morgan shook her head but didn’t turn around to look at her.

“I’ll bring you some juice.”

Her mum left, to put the bucket away, she came back up with a glass of orange juice. She placed it on the cabinet, and then stood there, for a long time. Morgan thought she was going to talk, but she left and went back downstairs.

Morgan fell asleep but couldn’t remember when. She must have cried too much. Peter’s clock said it was three in the morning, very late, but also super early. Morgan rolled out of bed and slowly opened the door, onto the landing.

MJ’s door was half-open, Morgan walked over and leaned in; MJ was stretched across her bed, asleep, with sketchbooks all around her, and her phone in her hand.

Morgan turned, at the sound of voices downstairs, she crept down, step-by-step.

Her mum was sitting at the desk, on a call. 

“ _He wouldn’t let go of me, Pep…”_ It was her dad’s voice, he gasped, “ _—-God, Rhodey couldn’t tear him away, no one could.”_ He was talking about Peter, “ _He was kicking and screaming, I didn’t know what I could do. Cho had to sedate him. I don’t know, if May wasn’t here, I wouldn’t have let go.”_

“It’s okay, honey.”

_“I’m stupid.”_

“He’s our kid, and he was scared, you were scared.” Pepper pointed out, “It makes perfect sense.” She leaned back in the chair, “What’s happening now?”

 _“Um, they used activated charcoal to—you know, I don’t know, the medical jargon threw me.”_ Her dad yawned on the other side of the call, “ _He burnt through the sedative pretty fast, he was confused, but we were there—He’s resting now. May’s here, she’s asleep. Happy’s standing guard, like always. Ned and Rhodey looked dead on their feet, they’ve gone to their dorms.”_

“Good.” Pepper said, “Heard anything—”

 _“From Team Cap?_ ” Tony chuckled, but it was pretend, _“Yeah. They’ve offered help, if we need it. Which is nice…. Nat helped drag Rhodey to bed, so that’s something. She’s great. Very persuasive.”_

“Yeah.” 

_“Cap’s promised to keep them all fed. Brilliant cook, I have always told him he went into the wrong profession.”_

Pepper hummed, “What about you?”

 _“Me?”_ His voice squeaked, “ _I’m here. I don’t know, haven’t done this in a while. Out of practice, I guess. There’s worrying from afar, and then there’s worrying up close, you know? Feels different.”_

“Yeah.”

_“How are you all doing?”_

Pepper sighed, “Morgan didn’t want to talk to us, which is—” She shook her head, “She went to bed, and I hope she’s asleep now. Can’t check, I’ve tried rebooting Friday, she’s doing some sort of update.”

 _“Kid messed with her, she’s in beta mode…”_ Tony sighed, _“She’ll be up and running soon.”_

“Um, that’s good. I managed to get MJ to go to bed—”

Morgan leaned closer, but the stair creaked beneath her.

Her mum turned, with a small smile, she stood up, “I have to go, honey.”

_“Everything okay?”_

“Yeah, yeah…” She reassured him, “Call me later, okay?”

_“Of course, love you.”_

“Love you too.” Her mum swiped her hand along the holograms and the call closed off.

“Baby…” She walked over, “You all right?”

“Why you up?”

“I was talking to your dad.”

Morgan looked around, “It’s very late.”

“I know, but it’s an upside-down day, isn’t it?”

“Um.”

Her mum pointed over to the kitchen, “You want a hot chocolate?”

Morgan nodded. 

They headed into the kitchen, she clambered up onto one of the stools. Her mum collected everything together to make their hot chocolates. 

Morgan leaned her elbows on the surface, “I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

“I—” She stuttered, “I didn’t mean to make you sad.”

“No, no….” She placed two mugs down, “You didn’t, honey. I know, this is all new, and I’m sorry, that your brother’s really poorly, but the doctors and nurses, they’re gonna take care of him.”

“He…” She hummed, “He won’t go to heaven, will he?”

Her mum stopped what she was doing and held a hand over her mouth.

“Mummy?”

“No.” Pepper said sternly, “He’s staying with us, baby. He just needs help. He’s asleep now, but he might be able to call you soon.” She smiled sadly, “And when he’s better, he’ll come home.”

“Okay.” Morgan watched her mum making their drinks, “Petey used to make me hot chocolate in Room.” 

“Yeah?”

“Only if we had enough milk.” She stuck out her tongue, “It tasted wrong with water.”

“You’re not wrong.” Pepper agreed, she took a jar of marshmallows out of the cupboard, “What else did you do with Peter?”

“Lots of things.” Her shoulders shrank, “I miss it.”

“You do?”

“Not Bad Beck, he was mean.” Morgan said quickly, “But in Room, Petey was always there and never left.” 

“I know that used to be your home, honey.” Pepper started, “I bet your world is very big now. Sometimes, Peter will be far away, but never for too long. He’s at the Headquarters, about twenty miles…” She pointed out the window, “…That way, so we know where he is.” She swallowed a cry, “I do understand, I hated when I was far away from you and your brother—”

“Room wasn’t on a map.”

“No, and we couldn’t find you.” She reached over, squeezing Morgan’s hand, “We tried, but couldn’t.”

Morgan held her head and smiled, “But we found you.”

“Yeah, and that makes us very happy.” She grinned, “The world will start to make more sense soon.”

“There’s a lot of stuff here.”

“There is.” Her mum pushed her a mug of chocolate, “Here you go.”

“Thank you.” 

Her mum stood next to her, “Careful, it’s hot.”

Morgan left it, so it could cool down. She had questions that she wanted to ask, and her mum seemed like the best person to answer, “Mummy?”

“Um?”

“What did you do?”

“Do?”

“When we were in Room?”

Her mum looked down, at the floor and sucked in a sharp breath, “We…we looked for you.” She placed a hand on Morgan’s shoulder, “Worked closely with the police and detectives, went out to see if we could find clues. We started a campaign…um, to help find you and other missing children.”

Morgan’s face crumpled, like paper, “Other missing children? There’s more Bad Becks?” That was a very scary thought.

“Sadly, there are more bad people, but there’s good people too.”

Morgan raised her eyebrows, “Superheroes?”

“Not just superheroes.” She bopped Morgan’s nose, “People who want to help and save others.”

“Did you find any missing children?”

“A few, yes."

“Cool." Morgan squeaked, "A nice woman saved me when I got out of Bad Beck’s truck.”

“Did she?”

“Hm.” She nodded, “Her name is Christine. She’s nice, and her dog is huge!”

Her mum smiled, “I’d love to give her a big hug.”

“Why?” 

“She kept you safe.”

Morgan smiled, “She was my someone.”

“Huh?”

“Petey told me to find someone to help me after I got away from Bad Beck.” She explained, “She was the first person I knew after Petey.”

“She sounds wonderful.” Her mum moved her hand, to brush Morgan’s cheek with her thumb, “You were very brave, sweetie.”

Morgan sipped her chocolate, “I had to save Petey.”

“You took very good care of each other.”

“He’s the bestest!” She squealed, “Wish I could have stopped him from being sick.”

“We can’t control everything, sweetie.”

Morgan understood more now, it was clearer, she threw her arms around her mum’s waist, “I’m sorry that Bad Beck took us away.”

Her mum leaned down, to press a kiss on her head, “That’s not your fault.” She cuddled her, “You’re back now, and I love you so _so_ much.”

“I don’t really hate you, Mummy!” She cried, squishing her arm, “I didn’t mean it.”

“I know.” Pepper said, she nudged Morgan’s chin up, “We sometimes say things we don’t mean when we’re sad or angry.”

“I like it here.” Morgan told her, “I like all of you, but—”

“You like Peter the most?” Pepper finished, Morgan nodded, “I know that, honey. That’s fine, it was just the two of you, for a very long time.”

“Now, it’s all of us!”

“Yeah.” Pepper said; like she didn’t believe it, “Do you want to watch a movie?”

“But it’s late.”

“It’s been a weird day.” Her mum shrugged, “We can fall asleep in front of the TV.”

“Um, okay.” 

They finished their hot chocolates, and Morgan hopped off the stool, her mum took her hand, they went into the movie room, “What do you want to watch?”

“I don’t know.”

“What about Brother Bear?” Pepper suggested, “That’s one of our favourites.”

“Okay.”

They worked together to build a fort, of pillow and blankets.

They sat in the middle of it, all cosy.

Just before they started the movie; MJ shuffled in, with red-eyes and a tired look. She settled next to Morgan’s mum and fell asleep, with her head on her shoulder.

Morgan rested, on her mum’s other side, she hugged her arm and shut her eyes, she fell asleep hoping that her brother would be home soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings:** Accidental overdose, Vomiting  
>  ****
> 
> Sooo, well, okay...I'm sorry about what you just read - see you Thursday!
> 
>  **Q &A:**  
> Reminder, I'm hosting a Q&A about this fanfiction, over on my [Tumblr.](http://i-am-irondad.tumblr.com/ask) I love all your questions! Please drop by, if you have any questions, I'd be happy to answer them! You can ask me anything, about this story, or how I planned it etc. 
> 
> Love you all 3000,
> 
> Liberty (i-am-irondad)


	8. My Healing Needed More Than Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Peter is recovering at the Headquarters, Morgan learns what life is like, without having him close by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Trigger Warnings listed in End Note.**  
>    
> 'My Healing Needed More Than Time' was a lyric taken directly from the song 'Eight' from Sleeping At Last.

Peter woke up slowly.

Every single one of his senses strained themselves, trying to reboot, so they ended up lagging. They needed time to repair themselves, one-by-one. It was an agonizingly lonely process like sleep paralysis dialed to a thousand. 

He couldn’t move a muscle or feel anything, and he wasn’t even aware of his surroundings. He was just conscious, in complete darkness. 

He was lost. 

He started to become aware that he was moving, up and down, periodically. He wasn’t in control of that movement, and he wasn’t sure what was causing it. 

The overwhelming stench of hospital disinfectant smothered him, and then, almost like a comfort blanket, the familiar scent of Tony’s cologne took its place.

Peter couldn’t open his eyes, but at least he knew he wasn’t alone. 

Sound came next, all at once. Every little thing morphed into a gigantic deafening whine that he couldn’t decipher. Machines and far away voices, perhaps, but he couldn’t tear them apart.

He turned his head. _Turned._

He could move.

He was leaned against something soft and warm. Not a pillow or a mattress. It was something familiar. _No, no,_ not something. _Someone_.

Tony. 

It made sense. The cologne; the rhythmic, slow, bounces as Tony inhaled and exhaled; the obvious familiarity.

Peter could piece it together now. They were in the hospital, and he was in Tony’s arms. 

He couldn’t work out how he got to this point. He remembered not being able to sleep and then the throwing up. His mind rattled with the memory of Tony’s panic-stricken voice, telling him to keep his eyes open, and Morgan pleading with him to do the same. 

Peter tried to remember what was wrong with him, but he was left with sentences he couldn’t find the context for and images that were like a jigsaw with pieces that didn’t slot together.

He didn’t have long to wonder. 

Pain shot through him, claiming his attention.

He whimpered. An unbearable weight pushed against his chest, making it impossible to breathe. His throat was dry, he couldn’t clear it with a cough. He weakly clawed at the collar of his shirt, he couldn’t fight the invisible restraints, but he needed to do something, in hope that he could cancel out everything.

“Kid.” Fingers tangled in his curls, trying to soothe him, “Pete, you’ve gotta listen to me.” 

Peter answered, but he made no sound. 

He was still lost, unable to open his eyes. 

“Peter.” Tony’s voice was gentle but also desperate, “Can you hear me?” 

Peter managed a small nod.

“Good.” Tony kept combing his fingers through Peter’s hair, “That’s brilliant, kid.” He squeezed Peter’s bicep, looking for a way to ground him, “You’re doing so well.” 

Peter’s pain wasn’t only attributed to whatever happened to him, he was panicking too, but that seemed to dissipate, with every reassuring rise and fall of Tony’s chest.

“Uh…”

“It’s okay.” Tony’s words trembled, “We’re okay.” He planted a kiss on Peter’s temple, “I’ve got you.” 

Peter blinked his bleary eyes open, the lights were dim but he still needed time to adjust to them. 

He hung his head back and gaped up at his mentor; when their eyes met, Peter remembered.

It was a mistake. 

Four pills, he was sure he only took four, but the evening came flooding back; Peter had been so fucking tired, and in that fatigue, he kept recounting them. _One, two, one, two, one, two, one, two_ \- until he got to the end. Tiredness could have cost him his life, and not just that, but his family - _Morgan_ \- his inability to rest, could have ruined all their lives.

His sister had only just found her footing in the real world, and it would be easy, even expected, for her to lose that sense of security, but not like this. She was getting used to it, and this, _this_ could have pushed her off track. 

_If he had died…_

“Peter, kid.” Tony shifted, his fingers wrapped firmly around Peter’s bicep, “Breathe with me.” 

Peter shook his head, frantically, “Can’t—”

“Yes, you can, bud.” Tony took in a deep breath and then let it go, “Just copy me.” 

Peter copied. Although it felt like everything was against him, it _worked_. Tony Stark would always fight in Peter Parker’s corner, no matter the circumstances, and even with the confusion sloshing around in his head, he’d always know that; it was an irrefutable fact. 

“There we go.” The corner of Tony’s mouth twitched into a smile, he brushed his fingers delicately across Peter’s cheek, “Hey, kid.” 

Peter balled his fists around Tony’s shirt and tugged. He sought shelter, with his face pushed up against his father figure’s chest, “I’m sorry, I’m _sorry_.” He wheezed, “I didn’t—It was an _accident_ , Mr. Stark, I didn’t mean to—” 

“Hey,” He balanced a hand on Peter’s back, pulling him closer, “I know, I know.” He leaned his chin on Peter’s head, “It’s alright, _baby_.”

Peter’s lower lip quivered, “I—” He sniffled, “I was so tired.”

Tony’s breath hitched, he locked his arms protectively around Peter. He held on a little too tight, but Peter didn’t have the heart to tell him. It must have been hell for Tony. The _overdose_ , and those five years. He acted strong, but that was a front, something Tony was accustomed to putting up. Peter knew the torment of being stuck, unable to break free, but he’d never know the tribulations of being one of the ones left behind, on the _outside_. Being mocked, by the world, day in and day out, as it kept turning like nothing had changed. 

“I’m sorry…” Peter bawled, “I’m so sorry.”

“No, no…” Tony stuttered, his throat hoarse, “It’s not your fault, buddy.” 

Peter turned his head, “What…” He coughed, “Um, what—”

“She’s fine, kid.” Tony reassured him, “Morgan’s okay.”

“I—” Peter darted his eyes around the room, he closed them again, “I fucked up, she’s gonna hate me—”

“No, she doesn’t. You trust me, don’t you?” 

Peter nodded. 

“She’s okay, Pete.” Tony repeated, “I checked in earlier, she fell asleep on the couch with Pepper and Jones.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Tony pushed Peter’s sweat-ridden curls out of his eyes, “She was confused at first and wanted to follow you here, but Pepper spoke to her, she is starting to understand as much as she can.”

Peter hiccuped, “Okay.” 

“Everybody’s alright bud.” Tony whispered, “I know it’s gonna be hard, and it was never one of your strong points, to begin with, but you’ve gotta put yourself first for a while, Pete.” 

_First?_ Tony was right, that definitely wasn’t one of Peter’s strong points - even before Morgan. It was true though, Peter would never recover if he didn’t put his own needs before everyone else’s. Even if only for a little while. 

Peter thought about it, “Yeah…” He scraped his teeth across his lip, “You’re right.”

Tony planted another kiss in Peter’s curls before settling. 

Peter looked around. The infirmary hadn’t changed. He was pretty sure he’d been in the same room before, for a Spider-Man related injury. 

He wasn’t hooked up to any scary machines. The only thing that was making a slight humming noise was the oxygen concentrator - something he’d became very familiar with, back when he was patrolling - he was hooked up to it via a nasal cannula - it was irritating, but he knew it was better to bite the bullet then fight it. By the state of his throat, it was likely he’d already fought against it, kicking and screaming, but he’d lost that battle.

The door clicked open, and May walked in, eyes on the ground, holding two cups of coffee.

Peter stretched up, desperate to talk to her, “May.”

She jolted, the cups went flying out of her grasp, smashing on impact - a confetti of porcelain, and a puddle of coffee, “Shit.”

Peter cringed, “Oh, I’m—”

May threw her hands out, “No, honey, it’s alright, it was my bad.” She surveyed the mess, with a hand on her hip.

“May, get over here.” Tony beckoned, “We’ll deal with that later.”

“Are you sure?”

“One hundred percent.”

May didn’t need to be told twice. She jumped over the mess and jogged to Peter’s bedside. 

Peter sat up, keeping one hand in Tony’s, “Hi…”

May cupped his cheek with her hand, “Hey, baby.” She kissed his forehead and tucked an annoying stray hair of his, behind his ear. 

Peter crumbled, as his heart did something that it never had before. It put Peter Parker _first,_ and it was honestly one of the most terrifying things he’d ever done. You see, at this moment, what Peter wanted more than anything, was to be taken care of, by May and Tony.

Tony wrapped a strong arm around Peter’s front, guiding him across the bed, to leave a gap for May to jump on. Once she was settled, she wrapped an arm behind Peter’s back; Peter lulled his head back on Tony’s chest while resting against May’s shoulder. He got what he _wanted_ , for the first time in forever. 

Peter’s actions the evening before were accidental, he didn’t want to die. He wasn’t sure what he wanted but it wasn’t that. This was not about _want_ , it was more complicated than that. _Undefined_. No words could help explain the growing conflict in his mind. He was recovering, from something that not many people could say they’d been through. He’d been trying to force himself back into how his life was before, but that was impossible, and doing that was only making it worse. Recovery would be a slow road, but at least he was surrounded by people he loved.

Things needed to change.

Peter was used to living _for_ Morgan. He loved her more than anyone, and he would sacrifice the universe to give her everything she deserved. He would keep doing that; being her overprotective older brother.

He’d watch her grow into the amazing woman he knew she was destined to be.

He was going to be the loudest to cheer at her high school graduation, he’d be her shoulder to cry on, when the hard times inevitably rained down, and _of course,_ he would embarrass her whenever she brought a boyfriend or girlfriend home.

He would be her _brother_.

That was the important word, his status, so to speak. He wasn’t her savior, or her guardian angel - none of the cliché bullshit buzzwords that the press had been using to describe him.

He wasn’t her dad either.

Tony was. He was Peter’s too, in a beautifully bizarre way, one that was all their own. Peter was pretty sure not many billionaire superheroes had adopted underdog teenagers with advanced abilities.

Peter cared for Morgan in that shed - he shielded her from harm, heard her first ‘ _I love you_ ,’ showered her with praise, when she read her first book aloud, with no guidance.

But underneath it all, he was a broken kid, who had wanted nothing more than to be looked after, by May or Tony - _or the package deal_.

Everything he did in the shed was for Morgan’s benefit, to protect her from Beck, to give her a childhood under the harshest of circumstances. 

He didn’t have to raise her alone anymore.

Now, out of the clutches of Beck, there was no greater task than being her brother, he was sure of that.

Peter didn’t want to get his wires crossed, Morgan wasn’t the problem. _Of course not,_ he’d be lost in the dark without her. Peter’s reliance had a part to play in this. Reliance on a six-year-old, who was as lost as he was, in a world neither of them could hope to understand _alone_. 

Peter needed to start living for himself, and he had to learn how to love himself too, flaws, and all. He wished it was as easy as looking into the mirror and seeing the hero that Morgan already saw, but it wasn’t. It would take time, and he was ready to take a leap of faith.

He’d let Tony and Pepper handle the parent stuff.

He was ready for the responsibilities of an everyday brother. Sneaking snacks past Morgan’s bedtime, talking in a secret language, letting her vent, during the angsty teenage years, about their parents _‘unfair rules_.’

This was Peter’s new start, that he knew, he rightfully deserved.

He breathed it all in.

The fact he was being held by May and Tony was a miracle, one that a month ago, would have been a laughable fantasy.

Tony let out a quiet mischievous giggle. Peter opened an eye to peer up at him while his aunt stared him down.

Peter rolled his eyes, “What?”

“Nothing.”

May sighed, “It’s something.”

Tony tried to hide his grin behind a closed fist, as his cheek burnt an embarrassing shade of red. He’d obviously made himself laugh and was unable to hold it in, but knowing Tony, it probably wasn’t as half as funny as he was making it out to be. _Oh, the art of Dad jokes._

Tony cleared his throat with a purposeful cough and sat up as straight as he could without moving Peter.

May shook her head, “Here we go,” She whispered down to Peter.

They both glared in Tony’s direction.

Tony raised his eyebrows and sniffed, “Can anyone else smell coffee?”

Peter ducked as May predictably swung her arm forward and playfully slapped Tony’s shoulder.

Peter barked out a confused laugh, “That wasn’t even funny!”

Tony prodded a finger in his direction, “Then stop laughing.”

“He’s laughing _at_ you.”

Tony recoiled, pretending to be hurt by their teasing, “Hey!”

Peter laughed uncontrollably, as his responsible parental figures bickered, fraying around like two kindergarteners fighting over a toy.

Tony and May froze, turning to face Peter at the same time. Their movement was almost too synchronized, lowkey creepy.

They looked at him, with wholesome grins and teary eyes.

Peter didn’t drop his smile. He reached forward and held onto their hands, he nodded, “I’m here.”

May and Tony dove forward, dragging him into clumsily hug. They squeezed tight and rocked him. They were gentle, understanding of what’d he been through in the last twelve hours - scratch that, the last five years. Peter brought his arms up, tying them behind their backs.

“I love you.” He hummed, muffled against Tony’s shoulder.

“We love you—”

“Yeah, kid, like—”

“So so _so_ much—”

They kept going, Peter lost track of how long for. They needed to say it, he needed to _hear_ it.

Tony left to gather their lunch and find someone to clean up the mess from the coffee incident. According to him, preferably Captain America in a vibrantly pink apron, or the next best thing.

( _May teased,_ “ _Not everyone needs to hear you’re fantasies, Tony.” )_

Peter wasn’t sure what to expect when a knock came at the door. Tony was a lot of things, but predictable wasn’t one of them.

It clicked open, and Thor - _the literal son of Odin, the living breathing God of Thunder_ \- sauntered in, dressed in sweats. Now with short hair, and an eyepatch.

Peter couldn’t believe this is how he was destined to meet one of his heroes.

“Good afternoon, Lady May.” Thor greeted, with a bright smile and awkward wave.

May sunk, “Hi Thor.”

Thor’s smile grew wider, “Young Stark!” He exclaimed, gleeful, “It is a pleasure to finally meet you.” He moved in, “I am pleased to see you in high spirits.”

“What?!” Tony’s voice bellowed down the corridor, “No, Rhodey. I said specifically anyone but Thor. Anyone _but!_ ”

Thor cringed, “Oh.”

Tony rushed into the room, out of breath, “Hey…”

“Sorry, Master Stark, I was only…”

Tony tapped his back, “I know Point Break, you’re just trying to be your usual helpful self, but I’m worried you might give the kid a heart attack.”

Thor yelped.

“Not like that.” Tony reassured him, “ _Figuratively._ Kid’s a fan.”

“Fan as in—”

“You’re one of his favorite heroes.” Tony raised an eyebrow, “After me, of course.”

Peter chuckled nervously, “You wish.” He held up his hand, “Hi Thor.”

Thor chirped back, “ _Hi_.”

Tony dumped a cloth in the bemused Thor’s hand, “Here you go.”

Thor didn’t even fight it, he placed the cloth on the floor and started to wipe the puddle away.

Peter tilted his ear to his shoulder, narrowing his eyes at Tony.

Tony held his arms up, “What?” He pulled out another cloth, “I’m not that mean.” He crouched down, assisting Thor in the cleanup.

_Thor and Iron Man were cleaning._

May was unphased, not at all impressed by their antics.

Cho came in, quickly. She circled Tony and Thor, not paying them a moment’s notice. She checked Peter over and decided it was time to take him off the oxygen.

Thor left, after being half-dragged out by Rhodey. He was talker, that was for sure.

Tony went out again, still on the search for food.

To say it was a hectic half an hour was an understatement.

May hopped out to use the toilet, it was connected to the room, so she wasn’t far.

Peter swiveled around and sat, on the edge of the mattress. He stretched his arms up, over his head.

May came back out and parked herself beside him. He instinctively rested his head against her shoulder. May combed her fingers through his hair, “My boy.”

Long before the radioactive spider bite, it was just Peter and May.

One of Ben’s longest-running jokes was about the pair having the power to take over the world with their crazy ideas. If he could see them now, surrounded by a team of superheroes, at their disposal, he’d definitely be impressed.

Before Ben, and _after_ , it was Peter and May.

For Peter, May was more than enough. He considered himself lucky, to be granted a loving family after losing the first two. Being let into Tony’s life, was like finding gold at the end of a rainbow. _The rainbow being May, and the gold being_ \- Peter stopped, the metaphor was running away from him. May was constant. She was there since the beginning and wasn’t going anywhere.

She nudged his leg, “What’s on your mind?”

“Everything.”

“Ah, that’s quite a lot.”

“Hm.”

“Anything I can help with?”

“When…” He squeezed her hand, “Tony told me that I’ve gotta start living for myself, and I know he’s right. I think I know what I’ve got to do now, but it’s the—”

“It’s the getting there?”

“Exactly.” Peter nodded, “Everything has been for Morgan, and now, I’m not the only person she’s got, but I’m scared, that sometimes, I won’t be able to…”

May breathed softly, “Let her go.”

“Hm, yeah.”

“That’s perfectly normal, baby. It will be like that sometimes, both for you and for her. I know that I can’t imagine what you went through, but I’ve got something—”

Peter hummed back, pushing her to go on.

“It wasn’t easy for Ben and me when your parents died. “ She started, “We had no idea how to raise a kid, let alone a six-year-old who lost everything. Just like Morgan. She’s lost what she knew and has to get used to all this.” She rubbed her hand up and down his back, “I remember dropping you off at school for the first time, I cried all day.”

“You did?”

“Yeah.” May sniffled, “At lunchtime, I phoned Ben and told him I was going to take you out, find out how to homeschool you. Whatever it took to keep you where I could see you.”

“What did he say?”

“Told me to think logically before going crazy but I was a mess, kept saying that you were my kid, and I wasn’t going to let _anyone_ hurt you.” Her voice cracked, Peter pulled her closer, “Ben said we had to let you go and find your own place in the world. We couldn’t hover, as much as we wanted to.” She wiped a hand over her cheek, “When I picked you up, you were laughing, arm-in-arm with Ned - I could never tear you from him.”

Peter blinked away tears.

“When we lost Ben, it was the same.” May cried, “I wanted to keep you with me, at all times, and I didn’t have anyone telling me to stop, which is why I let you miss so much school before they stepped in.”

Peter leaned his head up, to look her in the eye.

“The day that Tony knocked on our door, I had this gut feeling that our life would never be the same, and after finding out about Spider-Man, it took a lot for me to let him become part of your life.”

“Do you regret it?”

She answered quickly and honestly, “Sometimes.” She held her head up, “But where would we be? If you were out there, being Spider-Man, without boundaries or someone to look after you, I could have lost you a long time ago.” She paused, “I _love_ Tony, I love all of them. Of course, I wish what happened to you and your sister hadn’t but that wasn’t his fault.”

“He thinks it is.”

“I think he _always_ will.” May agreed, “Wish he didn’t.”

“Same.”

May pressed a kiss against Peter’s head.

“Larb you, May.”

May chuckled, “Larb you too, honey.”

Tony came back, with a list of what Steve could prepare for lunch. The idea that _Captain America_ was cooking for them was another thing that Peter needed to add to the pile of craziness.

They settled on a vegetable stew.

Peter ate slowly, worried he might upset his stomach.

Tony’s phone rang mid-conversation, it was Pepper.

Peter let them talk for a while, before waving his hand out.

 _“What?”_ Tony mouthed.

Peter swallowed his dread, “Can I talk to her?”

“Um, of course…” Tony nodded, “Pete wants a chat, Pep.”

Tony handed it over.

Peter held it to his ear, “Hey, Pepper.”

“ _Hey, honey._ ” She cooed, “ _How’s lunch? Rogers can cook, I’ll give him that._ ”

Peter was glad they cut the ‘how are you’ conversation and jumped straight into their usual banter, “It’s amazing. You’re missing out.”

“ _I bet we are._ ” She chuckled, “ _We had pizza, turns out your sister adores pineapple_.”

Peter stuck this tongue out, “Oh, no, that’s the worst.” His giggles came to an end, “How is she?”

“ _She’s alright._ ” Pepper said gently, “ _She had a lot of questions. We didn’t really fall asleep until early this morning. She’s been drawing with MJ for the last couple of hours, it’s the quietest she’s been_.”

“She loves drawing.”

“ _Spider-Man is her specialty_.”

“Is she drawing now?”

“ _She’s watching Frozen_.” Pepper told him, _“MJ’s gone up for a shower, she’s waiting for her to come back down_.”

“Ah.” Peter thought for a second, he knew he wouldn’t rest until he asked, “Can I talk to her?”

 _“Of course, give me two seconds.”_ Pepper disappeared, for around half a minute, “ _Here you go._ ”

There was only silence on the other end. Peter quickly realized that his sister had never spoken over a phone before, “Morgan?”

She squeaked, “ _Petey_?”

“Hey, M.” Peter sang, “How are you?”

“ _I’m okay_.” He could sense her shrug from miles away, “ _I want you to come back_.”

“I know.” Peter hunched his back, May kept rubbing her hand against it, “I’ll be back soon, I promise.”

“ _Today_?”

“Maybe in a couple of days.”

“ _Oh_.” She groaned, “ _I don’t like it when you’re poorly, I thought you were gonna go up_!”

By ‘ _Up_ ’ she meant heaven, it was a key part of Peter’s stories in the shed. He’d never had the guts to tell her how death affected people. Only good people went to heaven, and the bad went to hell. It started as a way for her to have a connection with her family, and a way for Peter to explain why Beck wasn’t too be trusted. It wasn’t about religion. It was a way to articulate everything to a child. Morgan’s perspective of life and death was something they’d have to talk about, in the future, but this wasn’t the time for it.

“I’m sorry, M.” Tears filled his eyes, “But I’m not, I won’t—I’m not far away. I’m gonna get better, and I’ll come home.”

“ _Okay._ ” She hummed, _“Just come back quickly_.”

Peter felt Tony’s hand grasp his shoulder, “As fast as I can.”

“ _I’m gonna go and watch Frozen now.”_

He sniffled, wiping a hand under his nose, “Alright.”

He heard a bit of rustling and the distant sound of her running back to where she’d come from.

Peter held out the phone, and Tony took it back.

“You okay, honey?” May asked as Tony wrapped things up with Pepper.

“Yeah.” He wasn’t lying. He’d expected Morgan to be apprehensive - if the whole thing scared the shit of the adults, it was hard to imagine how it felt for her. “Can I walk around?”

May and Tony shared a look.

Tony put his phone in his pocket, “Yeah, buddy.” He nodded, “You can walk around if you like.”

“I think I’m gonna find Ned.”

May smiled, “Sounds like a plan.”

Peter got up onto his feet. An idea came to mind, one that would put his concern for Morgan at bay, for a short while.

“Hey, Tony?”

Tony looked up, “Yes.”

“Can you do something, for me?”

He clapped his hands together, “Anything.”

“Can you go home?” He asked, “For Morgan, just to—”

“Kid.” Tony stood, bracing Peter’s arm, “That’s fine with me, I’ve got it.”

“Thank you.” He twirled on his heel, “I’ll see you later.”

Peter followed Friday’s highlighted route to Ned. He purposefully dodged the room of Avengers, as much as he wanted to get to know them all, he needed to work on the relationships he already had, before establishing more.

Ned was perched on a couch, scrolling his phone.

“Ned?”

His friend jumped, almost dropping his phone, “Dude!”

“Sorry.”

“No, no, it’s okay.” Ned hopped up, pulling Peter into an immediate hug, “Hey.”

Peter leaned his chin on his shoulder, “Hey.”

Ned stepped back, “How do you feel?”

“Um.” Peter shrugged, “I don’t know. Bored, I guess.”

Ned’s mouth twitched into a half-smile, “You wanna hang out?”

“More than anything.”

They fell back onto the couch, Peter crossed his legs and leaned back into the many pillows.

“So…” Peter itched the back of his head, “How much Star Wars have I missed?”

Ned’s jaw dropped, he’d been waiting for this moment, he yelped, “The Mandalorian!" 

“Oh, yeah." Peter smiled, "Season two, right?" 

"Not just that.” Ned rambled, “Dude, season three had the—”

“Shush.” 

Ned’s phone buzzed, a few times, but he ignored it, “Sorry, it’s work.”

“It’s fine.” Peter smiled, “I’ve read some of your work - it’s great!”

“I’m trying.”

“Last time we spoke about work…” Peter said, “You wanted to be an Avenger.”

“I never really knew what I wanted to do.” Ned snorted, “But this felt right, I graduate this year, which is cool. The job is an internship, but I think I'm staying, they like me."

"I can see that." 

Some journalists were rude and sleazy, the complete opposite to heaven sents’ like Ned and Betty.

“They keep asking me about you.”

Peter rested his hand under his chin, “Then tell them.”

“What?”

“Write an article about me.” Peter proposed, “You’ve got a view that no one else has.”

“Peter, you don’t have—”

“It’s okay.” He cut in, “People are gonna keep asking and pushing, maybe this will shut them up for a bit.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Peter confirmed, “You’re my guy in the chair, I trust you.”

“Thanks.”

Ned asked a few professional questions, but not many. Peter and Ned decided that if people wanted the story, they’d have to settle for an unconventional style of writing.

Ned was using his phone to keep tabs on the piece. Peter recognized his lock screen background - it was a picture, from the year before everything changed, they were both lying on the hammock that was outside, behind the lakehouse. His background was a selfie of him and Betty, presumably on the day they moved into their apartment, because of the many cardboard boxes behind them.

Peter was happy that Ned found a balance when he needed it the most. He spent his time searching for Peter and Morgan, tirelessly campaigning with charities to bring them home, like the others, but he also _lived._ He found love, a stable job, and bought his first home. Those were three milestones Peter wished he’d been around to witness, and although he wasn’t, he was more than glad to be a part of them from then on. It wouldn’t have been easy for Ned, far from it, but he did it.

Ned turned to the television, “Should we watch _something_?”

“By something…” Peter snorted, “You mean the Mandalorian.”

That wasn’t even a question.

Ned popped it on, and they settled, curled up in the corner of the couch. The show was worth the wait, but the look on Ned’s face was worth so much more.

They were nearly finished with season three when May came up and told them it was time to pack it in for the night.

Peter didn’t have to return to the infirmary, but he knew that his family would only worry if they couldn’t keep an eye on him, so he decided to bunk over in May’s room.

His aunt didn’t snore, but she moved around a lot.

Peter woke up in the morning _trapped_ , with her arm sprawled over his face, and her ankle tangled around his.

He chuckled lightly, then carefully freed himself and jumped out.

He tiptoed out and circled the corridor into his own room. He showered and changed into a pair of jeans and vintage _Star Wars_ t-shirt that he was sure he’d never see again.

He stepped back out, his day already mapped out in his head.

“Friday?”

“ _Yes, Mr. Parker?_ ”

Peter crossed his arms over his chest, “Is Sam Wilson around?”

“ _He is in the kitchen with Sergeant Barnes_.”

“Thank you.” Peter skipped down, he remembered the path like the back of his hand.

Sam Wilson and Bucky Barnes were there, which was already crazy enough - Peter hadn’t seen either of them since their fight at Leipzig. Adding to the _crazy,_ Friday had neglected to tell him that they were arguing.

It wasn’t a fully fleshed fight, more like playful banter that had gone too far.

They were both in their pajamas which completely undermined any threatening tones they could have been giving off. Sam had Bucky in a headlock, and the supersoldier was just taking it, half-heartedly slapping Sam’s arm in retaliation.

They were the same. The only notable difference was Bucky’s shorter hair.

Peter hovered by the countertop and watched on, it was entertaining enough.

Sam hissed, “Stop eating my waffles.”

“They’re not only yours!”

Peter cleared his throat, gaining their attention.

Sam dropped his hold on Bucky and pushed him away, to the side, “Hey, kid.”

Bucky stood up, disheveled, “Hey, Peter.”

“Hi.”

“Ugh.” Sam brushed himself down, “Tony’s told us everything about you.” He offered his hand, Peter shook it, “I promise I won’t throw you out of a window this time.”

Peter snorted, “Thanks.”

Bucky shook his hand next, “You looking for breakfast, kid?”

“We have everything.” Sam said, “Tony doesn’t hold back.”

“He never does.” Peter opened the cabinet, taking out a box of cornflakes. Bucky slid over a bowl and spoon, “Thanks.”

“Sorry…” Bucky leaned his hand on the surface, “Someone ate all the waffles.”

Sam whacked the back of his head.

Peter chuckled as he got the milk out of the fridge, “Where is everyone?”

Sam shrugged, “Either sleeping or training.”

“Ah.”

“Ugh.” Bucky stepped back, “I’ve gotta join Steve in like ten minutes.” He nudged Sam’s arm, “You joining?”

“We’ve been through this.” Sam snipped, “I refuse to run with either of you.”

“Loser.” Bucky teased as he walked out.

“You’ve spent way too much time with Shuri.”

“She’s better company than you!”

Peter tried to hold in a laugh, he didn’t want to spray milk everywhere.

Sam perched on a stool, “He’s the worst.”

Peter held a hand in front of his mouth, “I doubt that.” 

Sam studied him, “You got something on your mind, Pete?”

“Umm…” Peter straightened his back, “I was just wondering if we could talk.”

Sam worked with _soldiers_ , those who suffered from post-traumatic stress disorder, and he seemed easy to talk to.

“Of course.” Sam agreed, understanding without explanation, “We can talk, kid.”

“I’m not sure how this works.”

“It’s different for everyone.” He explained, “You can talk to me about anything you’d like, and it will be kept strictly between us. “ He pointed up, “Even Friday doesn’t keep a note of it.”

“Hm.”

“It can be weird at first, but it does a world of good.” Sam told him, “We can work out dates, you can come here, or I’ll drop by at yours. I’ll have Friday send you my number, you can text me, call me - even in the middle of the night.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

Peter smiled, “Thank you.”

“Don’t sweat it.”

* * *

Morgan didn’t understand Peter. He was sometimes really happy and then sometimes super sad, there was nothing she could to _fix_ that. It was strange, being miles away from where he was getting better. She wanted to cuddle him like she did whenever he was poorly. It was different this time, he went all floppy and wouldn’t wake up. She knew he was sick because he swallowed all his sleeping tablets, and that made him fall asleep too fast.

Her mum explained that Peter didn’t want to get sick. He was just very tired and accidentally took all his tablets. He was only meant to take four, but he took all of them and that was dangerous, but the doctors and nurses made him better.

Morgan thought he would go flying up to heaven, without her, but he was staying with them, for a very very long time. He had to stay away for a couple of days, to make sure he was okay, but then he’d be back, and things would start to make sense again.

The first day without Peter was weird.

She woke up just before lunchtime and had pizza for breakfast.

MJ taught her how to draw, and she was allowed to watch whatever she wanted on the television.

When MJ was upstairs, in the shower, Morgan spoke to Peter on the phone, but she didn’t like it, because she couldn’t see him.

Morgan thought that after they got out of Room, Peter would be okay, but everyone told her that he needed _time_. Bad Beck was dead, but Peter could remember all the mean things he said and did. Morgan didn’t understand it, not really, but she would one day when she was older. Maybe, when she turned _seven._

She was coloring in a picture of the Hulk, but with bright yellow pants.

Her mum leaned over, “That’s amazing, baby.” She smiled, “We’ll have to frame it for your Uncle Bruce’s birthday.”

“You think he’d like it?”

Pepper smiled, “I’m sure he’d love it.”

Morgan placed the yellow pencil down and searched for a green, but couldn’t see one, “Mimi, do you have green?”

“Yeah.” MJ was concentrating on her sketch, “Here you go, spiderling.” She rolled the pencil across the table without even looking up.

“Thank you!” Morgan got to work on her coloring, she wanted to make sure it was perfect for Uncle Bruce.

Her mum circled to the table to MJ’s side, “What are you working on, honey?”

“Just something dumb.”

Morgan’s mum peeked over at the work, her mouth dropped open, “MJ, that’s gorgeous!”

MJ half-smiled, “Thank you.”

Morgan leaned up, “Can I see?”

“Of course.” MJ picked up the sheet and turned it around.

“Wow.”

It was a drawing of Spider-Man and Iron Man, zooming through the streets.

“I started it a few years ago.” MJ told them, as he placed it back down, “Thought it was a good time to finish it.”

“Yeah.” Pepper agreed, she squeezed an arm around MJ, “They’ll love it, sweetheart.”

Morgan’s mum went over to the kitchen to prepare dinner for later. She was using a slow cooker, which meant it would be ready for dinnertime. She put on music, all songs were from the movie _the Greatest Showman_ that Morgan had watched once in Room.

The music stopped suddenly when her mum was busy slicing vegetables, “Friday?”

“ _Boss wants me to inform you that he is flying back now.”_

Her mum raised her eyebrows, “He’s coming home?”

“ _Yes, he will be landing in a few minutes_.”

“Okay.” Her mum moved to wash her hands in the sink, she shook them dry.

Morgan dropped what she doing and jumped out of her chair. She stood still, not sure what to do. MJ walked over, holding out her hand. Morgan took it, and they walked towards the front door.

Her mum opened the door, and they walked out onto the porch together.

Her dad landed on the ground, in the Iron Man armor. He tapped his chest and it disappeared. He waved, with a massive grin, “Hey.”

“Everything okay?” Pepper asked, chewing on her nails.

“Yeah, the kid sent me.” Tony said, skipping up the stairs, “I guess he was worried you’d miss me.”

Morgan crashed into his knees and hugged them, tight, with her eyes closed.

“Ah.” He chuckled, as he placed a hand on her back, “Hey there, Little Miss.” He bent down and scooped her up into his arms, “What have you been up to?”

She leaned back to look at his face, “Drawing.”

He rocked her, “I can’t wait to see your masterpieces.”

“Mimi’s has drawn you and Petey!”

Her dad frowned.

“She means me,” MJ told him.

“Oh.”

“I love nicknames!” Morgan shouted.

Her dad bopped her nose, “Me too.”

They headed back inside.

Her dad sat on the couch, and she stayed on his lap, facing him, “How’s Petey?”

“He’s getting better.” Her dad twirled a finger through her hair, “He wanted me to give you this.”

Morgan looked around, “What?”

“This.” He bent down, kissing her cheek.

Morgan giggled, but then sighed, “I want to see him.”

“I know.” He placed his hand on her cheek, “He’ll be back soon, promise.”

Morgan had an idea, it was like the lightbulb over her head glowed bright, “I wanna make him some pancakes.”

“Yeah?”

“We never really made anything in Room.” She told him, “We only ate things from packs, but we made pancakes for my birthday!”

Tony smiled, “Not cake?”

“I think cake is icky.”

“Well, you haven’t tried every type.” He told her, “Have you tried carrot cake?”

“Nope.”

“Your grandma had the best carrot cake recipe ever, everybody loved it. Even people who hated carrot cake.”

Morgan frowned, “Really?”

“Yeah, and you know who else loves carrot cake?”

“Petey?”

“You got it.”

“Let’s make that!” She shouted, “And you can take it to him.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Her mum was shuffling around the kitchen, “I don’t think we have all you need to make one.”

“I’ll go and collect stuff.” Tony said, carefully lifting Morgan off his lap, “I know the list.”

Morgan tapped his arm, “Can I come?” She’d never been to a shop before, and she wanted to know what it was like.

Her parents shared a look, with wide-eyes.

“Yeah, baby.” Tony agreed, “You can come.” He crouched in front of her, “There’s gonna be other people there, and they might recognize us.”

“That’s okay.” Morgan squeaked, “I wanna go.”

Her dad nudged her cheek, “Come on then, let’s get our coats on.”

Morgan liked her dad’s car. It didn’t make a loud noise, and he drove slower than Uncle Happy. She sat in the back, in her car seat, which made her a little taller. She leaned her forehead on the window and watched everything speed by. Her dad was listening to _Black Sabbath_ , they were loud but Morgan thought they were cool.

They drove into a car park, which was full of other cars, they were all different colors and types.

“Daddy, can we get a purple car?”

“Hmm.” He parked in a spot at the end, by a dark green car, “We already have one.”

“We do?”

“Yeah.” He undid his seatbelt and turned to face her, “I have loads of cars, they’re under the house.”

“Under the house?”

“In my lab.” He told her, “We can look around later if you’d like.”

“Yes, please.”

“You got it.” He got out and opened her door, “Let’s go.” He undid a seatbelt and helped her out. She took his hand and stuck close to his side.

“Where are we going?”

“Walmart.”

“Cool.”

“Come on, we need to get a trolley.” They slowly made their way to where the trolleys were. Her dad took one out and they walked into the store.

Morgan clung to her dad’s side, there were a lot of people around. Most of them were busy doing their shopping, but some looked over at them, with surprised faces. Morgan knew her dad was famous, and she was too, because of what happened to her and Peter. She wished people didn’t stare, it was rude.

There was a huge cutout of Elsa at the end of the second aisle, Morgan pulled her dad over to look at it, “Wow.”

“You like Elsa?”

“I’m Anna.” She told him, “And Petey’s Elsa.”

“Oh, I see.” Her dad grinned, “Do you want a poster for your room?”

“Yep!” She nodded, “Please.”

Her dad pulled out a rolled-up poster, “We’ll have to do a massive shop next week and decorate your room.”

“Can I sleep in Petey’s bed sometimes?”

“Of course.” He threw the poster in and they turned into the next aisle.

There were two boys, younger than Peter, taking pictures of them on their phones. They were laughing too.

Her dad pulled Morgan closer to his side and snapped his head round to them, “I’d stop what you’re doing now if you wanna keep those phones.” He hissed.

The boys put their phones in their pockets and scurried away.

Her dad tapped his watch, “Friday?”

“ _Yes, boss_.”

“You know what to do.”

“ _The files are already deleted, sir_.”

“Thanks, dear.”

Morgan raised her eyebrows as high as they could go, she tugged on her dad’s jacket sleeve, “You’re awesome.”

“Ha.” He started moving again, “Thank you, baby.”

The girl at the checkout recognized them, but she was very kind. She gave Morgan a sticker to put on her shirt.

In the car, the bag of shopping sat next to Morgan, she kept an eye on it, “Um, Dad?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think the cake will make Petey happy?”

“I think it will.” He answered, “Little things like this will help him, and he’ll know he’s not alone.”

“Will he always be sad?”

Her dad let out a long breath, “Sometimes. It’s hard to explain, baby. You can be happy and sad at the same time.” They stopped at a red light, “It’s important to remember that if you do feel sad, you can talk to people about it.”

“Okay.”

Making the carrot cake was messy. Morgan was allowed to sit on the surface and crack the eggs, most of which ended up on her hands. Her mum came over with a cloth to wipe it all off her hands.

MJ sent a picture of them to Peter.

“How did you get flour in your hair?” Pepper laughed.

Morgan shrugged, “I don’t know.”

“I’m gonna run you a bath.” Her mum jogged upstairs.

Morgan’s dad tutted, “Spoilsport.” He helped Morgan down onto her feet, “The last one upstairs is a rotten egg.”

Morgan charged up the stairs as fast as she could. Her dad was three steps behind, “I win!”

“Fair and square.”

Her mum peeked her head around, “Honey, do you want a bath bomb?”

“What’s a bath bomb?”

“It changes the color of the water.” She explained, “I’ve got a green or a blue one.”

“Green, please.”

Her mum disappeared back into the bathroom, Morgan waddled into Peter’s room.

Her dad was told to take a shower because he was covered in flour as well.

Morgan had a lot of toys to play with, in the bath. She made up a game about a mermaid who wanted to marry another mermaid but couldn’t because they were stuck behind a wall of bubbles.

After her mum was done putting the shampoo in her hair, the bubbles were gone, and the mermaids were together again.

Morgan held them in her hand, “Their wives now.”

“That’s nice.” Pepper said, “Did they have a wedding?”

“Yep.” Morgan nodded, “Ariel was there.”

“Of course.” Her mum put three jugs of water over her head, to get rid of all the soap.

Morgan changed into her pink spotty pajamas.

They went back downstairs and sat in front of the fire.

Morgan was on the floor, playing with her Lego. Her mum was behind her, reading, and MJ was in the armchair, coloring.

Morgan’s mum leaned forward to mess with Morgan’s drying hair, “Do you want me to braid it?”

“Like Rapunzel’s hair?”

“Kind of, but your hair is a _little_ shorter.”

“Yes, please.”

Her mum went upstairs to get stuff to do her hair with, she came back with a small bag, “Here we go.”

Morgan had to sit as still as she could. She’d never had hair braided before, and she was excited to see what it looked like.

Her dad came downstairs and sat behind her, “Pep, can you do my hair next?”

Morgan giggled.

“Yeah.” Pepper fake-laughed, “I’ll shave it all off.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Try me.”

Her dad didn’t add another else, he was probably scared. Instead, he moved off the couch and sat next to Morgan, “You look cute, Little Miss.”

“Thank you.” Morgan smiled, “I’ve never had my hair up before.”

“We’ll have to send a picture to your brother.”

“Yep!”

Her mum tapped her back, “All done.”

“Can I see?!”

Her dad picked her up and took her over to the mirror.

“Wow!” Morgan shouted, “It looks awesome.”

Her mum sent a picture to Peter.

It was getting late, but Morgan didn’t feel tired yet. She decided to finish her coloring before she was told to go to bed.

MJ joined her at the table, finishing off her sketch.

“Mimi, I have an idea.”

“Yeah?”

“We should draw a huge picture for Petey.” Morgan held out her arms, “To make him happy.”

“That’s a good idea.” MJ smiled, “What kind of drawing?”

“One of all of us.”

“All of us?”

“Yep.”

“I can start working on that tonight.”

Morgan got out of her chair and charged around, hugging her leg, “Thank you, you’re the bestest.”

“No problem.”

“Hey, Little Miss.” Her dad called over, “Would you like some warm milk before bed?”

“Yes, please.”

Drinking warm milk made Morgan sleepy, it was magical.

Her dad bent down beside her and held out his hands, “Tired?”

She climbed into his arms and rested her head on his shoulder. He carried her upstairs and tucked her up in Peter’s bed, he crouched beside the bed, tickling the side of her face.

She muttered sleepily, “Tell me a story.”

“A story?” He blew a raspberry, “Once upon a time, Morguna went to bed. The end.”

“That’s a horrible story.”

“ _Nooo_. I’ve heard it’s your favorite.”

“A longer one please!”

“Okay.” He climbed into bed, Morgan moved, resting her head on his leg. “I’ve got one, you’ve probably heard it.”

“That’s okay.”

“Well, a long time ago, I ran the Stark Expo.” He started, “It was meant to be a year-long event for clever people to come together and show the world what they wanted to do. There was this bad guy, who hired another bad guy to build suits like mine.”

“Hammer.”

“Yeah, you know it.” He moved his hand through her hair, “I got there, and these big grey suits started attacking me, even your Uncle Rhodey’s suit. I had to fly away to make sure no one got hurt. I saw this kid, a little older than you, in an Iron Man mask. He was alone, and one of the robots was going to fire at him, he was very brave and didn’t move, he thought he could beat it himself. I flew down and helped him, but I never found out who he was because I had to fly away.”

“It was Petey!”

“Yes, it was.” He grinned, “Your Aunt May told me a few months after she found out Peter was Spider-Man. I was very surprised, but then I realized that it made sense.”

“Why?”

Tony hummed, “Your brother has always been a hero.”

“Yep.” Morgan turned her head to look up at him, “I can’t wait till he’s back.”

“It won’t be long.”

“I love him.”

“Me too.”

“What does infinity mean?”

“Oh.” He looked at the ceiling, as thoughts sloshed around in his brain, “Infinity means forever. It goes on and on. It can never end.”

“It’s like the biggest thing ever?”

“Yeah.” Tony squeaked, “It’s bigger than any number.”

She gasped, hugging the duvet under her arm, “That’s cool.”

“Why’d you ask?”

“I love Peter, infinity!”

“Woah, that’s a lot!” He moved, carefully laying her down as he bounced out of bed, she curled her legs to her chest. He knelt back down, pulling the sheets up around her.

She’d only ever told Peter that she loved him, and he’d always be her favorite person, but she had enough love for her whole family.

Morgan tilted her head into the pillow, “I love you three-thousand.”

Tony smiled, the widest she’d ever seen him smile, “Wow.” He reached up to turn the lamp off, “That’s crazy.” He pressed a kiss against her forehead, “I love you tons.”

“Goodnight, Daddy.”

“Night-night, Little Miss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings:** Mentions of an accidental overdose, Indirect mentions of suicide, Hospital scenes  
>  ****
> 
>  **Q &A:**  
> Reminder, I'm hosting a Q&A about this fanfiction, over on my [Tumblr.](http://i-am-irondad.tumblr.com/ask) I love all your questions! Please drop by, if you have any questions, I'd be happy to answer them! You can ask me anything, about this story, or how I planned it etc. 
> 
> Love you all 3000,
> 
> Liberty (i-am-irondad)


	9. Only One Thing Really Matters: We’re Still Here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is ready to move on, but first, he must help Morgan find closure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Trigger Warnings listed in End Note.**  
>    
> 'Only One Thing Really Matters: We’re Still Here.' was a lyric taken directly from the song 'We're Still Here' from Sleeping At Last.

It had been a week since Morgan had seen Peter. They spoke on the phone, a lot, but it wasn’t the same. Sometimes, she wanted to hug him, and only him, but she couldn’t reach that far. He wasn’t throwing up anymore, and he was starting to sleep properly, which was awesome, but he needed space and some time away, to get better.

Everyone had tried to explain it to her, but she didn’t understand it, but she knew not to fight against it, because she’d understand when she was older. She wanted her brother to get better and be as happy as she was. Even when he came back to the lakehouse, and she could see him whenever she wanted to, there would be times where he would need space to himself. It was going to be hard sometimes, but Morgan would do anything to help her brother.

Morgan spent most of her time with her parents. They were interesting.

Her dad talked too fast when he was excited, but she knew exactly what he was saying, to her mum’s surprise, because Peter did the same.

Her mum was always dancing; when she was making dinner, working in her office, and even when was helping Morgan build a tower out of Legos. _Maybe,_ she didn’t even know she was doing it, most of the time.

Whenever Morgan’s dad was overexcited, and he spoke too fast, her mum would smile at him. It was the same, the other way around. Her dad would grin, whenever her mum danced. They were the widest smiles possible, and sometimes, they’d both have tears in their eyes too.

Adults were strange like that, but Morgan got it. Her dad talked fast because he was happy, and her mum danced for the same reason. It was easy to put the jigsaw pieces together when she thought about it. When Morgan and Peter were locked in Room, her parents wouldn’t have been happy enough to do any of those things.

On the seventh morning without Peter, there was a new layer of snow on the ground outside. Her dad told her they didn’t usually get snow in March, and it probably wouldn’t last too long.

Peter sent her a good morning message through her dad’s phone, he challenged her to build the best snowman she could.

Morgan ate her breakfast quickly, put on her coat, and hurried out to play. Her dad joined her. Her mum had to work, but she kept coming down to take pictures.

MJ was still around. She’d visited Peter, a few times, but she stayed at the lakehouse most of the time. She needed to finish their super-secret project for Peter before he came back. She wrapped up warm and sat on the porch table, finishing off the last bit of the sketch.

“Do you want to build a snowman?” Morgan’s dad sang as he rolled up a ball of snow to make the body, “Come on, let’s go and play!”

Morgan giggled, as she grabbed two sticks for the arms.

“I never see you anymore.” He carried on, “Come out the door, it’s like you’ve gone away!”

“We used to be best buddies,” Morgan held her arms up, “And now we’re not!”

Her dad scooped her up and swung her around, “I wish you would tell me why.”

“Do you want to build a snowman?”

“Wow.” Tony joked, “I didn’t realize I knew the lyrics.”

MJ shouted over, “They stick with you forever!”

“True!” Tony called back, he put Morgan onto her feet, and they got back to work making their snowman.

She called their snowman _Olaf._ He was the same height as Morgan and was leaning to the left, but she loved him. Her dad decided to used an old Iron Man helmet for Olaf’s head.

Her dad took out his phone, and then smiled, “Hey, baby.” He held out his hand, “Do you want to meet Gerald?”

Gerald was their pet Alpaca. The doctors’ told them that Peter and Morgan had to avoid being around pets for a few weeks because of germs.

“Yes, please!”

“I have a feeling he’s going to be very happy to see you.” He held out his hand and Morgan took it, they walked for a few minutes behind the back of the house.

There was a fence and a red barn. Gerald was in the middle of his space, munching on hay.

Morgan leaned over the fence, “Hi Gerald!”

“We had to move him back here because he kept eating your mum’s goji berries.”

Morgan waved her hand, trying to get Gerald’s attention. She swung back against the fence, “Isn’t he cold?”

“He can keep himself warm, but I might put him in his barn tonight.”

“Petey told me he fell asleep in the barn once.”

“He fell asleep, hey?” Her dad narrowed his eyes, “I don’t remember it like that.” He held his hand in front of his mouth, “I would say he ‘ _fainted_ ’ but sure, for argument’s sake, he fell asleep.”

Morgan leaned over, pointing out her finger, “The barn is bigger than Room.”

Her dad looked down, sad, “Yeah, it is.”

“I used to think Room was the biggest.” She told him, “But I was wrong.”

“It’s okay to get things wrong.”

“The world is very big.”

“It is.” He looped her hands under her arms and put her on his shoulders, she rested her hands on his head, “Thankfully, we have a lot of time to explore it!”

“I want to see everything.”

“That’s a lot, we better make a start.” He chuckled, “How about Gerald’s barn?”

“Yeah!”

At first, Gerald’s barn reminded Morgan of Room. It was small, and there were only four walls. It even had a skylight. But it wasn’t Room. Nothing ever could be. The barn was bigger and cleaner. She could open the door easily, by simply pushing down the handle. And there was no Peter.

Gerald was fluffy, and he made noises that made her giggle. He didn’t really pay them any attention until they fed him some fresh hay. He loved food the most.

Morgan’s dad put Gerald inside his barn, because it was starting to snow again, and he said it was ‘ _better to be safe than sorry._ ’

They left Gerald with loads of hay, to keep him entertained while they were gone.

She sat on her dad’s shoulders when they walked back to the house. She wanted to catch snowflakes on her tongue, and it seemed easier when she was higher up.

They ate tomato soup for lunch, to warm up their bellies.

Her dad finished quickly and left to visit Peter at the Headquarters.

( _He joked,_ “ _I_ _better go and make sure the kid’s eating his greens!_ ”)

MJ was almost finished with their project, she was adding the final details. Morgan sat in the chair beside her, bouncing up and down, in pure excitement.

“Okay.” MJ wiped her hand over a corner of the page and let out a long breath, “I think I’m done.”

Morgan hopped up so high, she thought she’d fall off the chair. She helped onto the edge of the table with both hands, “Can I see, can I see, can I see?!”

“Yes, yes, yes.” MJ got out of her chair and placed the picture down on the table, in front of Morgan.

Like Morgan had suggested, it was a drawing of all of them. They were standing outside, in front of the lake.

Peter was in the middle of the page, piggybacking Morgan, whose chin was leaning on his shoulder. Peter was looking to his left, at her dad, who had his hand leaned against Peter’s arm. Morgan was leaning her head to the right, looking down at her mum, who had a hand pressed to her cheek.

Ned and Betty were beside Pepper, holding hands, and peering over, with big grins.

Next to Tony, May was leaning forward, her eyes on Peter, and her arm wrapped around MJ’s back.

Happy was beside MJ, arms crossed over his chest, he was standing guard, with a small half-smile.

Rhodey was on the opposite side, by Betty, laughing with his head hung back and his hand pressed on his tummy.

It was _perfect_.

MJ squished Morgan’s shoulder gently, “What do you think?” Morgan wasted no time, she jumped out of her chair, twirled around as fast as she could, and leaped up into MJ’s arms, “Wow.”

Morgan squeezed her tightly, “I love it.”

“Thank you.” MJ muttered, “I’m glad.”

“Petey’s gonna love it too.”

“ _I've informed Miss. Potts of your masterpiece, Miss. Jones_ .” Friday said, “ _She’s on her way down to see it_.”

MJ snorted a laugh, “Thank you, Fri.”

Morgan wiggled out of MJ’s arms and sat down on her chair, MJ stayed standing up.

Morgan’s mum bounced down the stairs, happily humming as she skipped over to see the finished project.

She hovered behind Morgan and studied the drawing. Morgan turned her head, to see her reaction. Her mum’s eyes filled with tears, and she said nothing. She tugged on MJ’s wrist and pulled her into a hug. They danced, side to side, in silence.

Pepper spoke quietly, in MJ’s ear, “It’s perfect.”

They carefully placed the drawing in a picture frame, wrapped it up in brown paper, and tied it together with a bright red ribbon, ready to give to Peter when he came home, whenever that was.

MJ took Morgan around the back of the house, where there was a layer of fresh snow to play with. They threw snowballs at one another, but when it got too cold, they threw them into the lake instead. They wanted to sit on the hammock swing, but the snow had made it wet and soggy, it needed time to dry.

Morgan found an old soccer ball by the back door. They kicked it, back and forth between themselves. If they kicked it too hard, a flurry of snow would hit their knees, and if the ball went high enough, their face.

Neither of them were good at soccer, but it was fun.

Morgan kicked the ball and it flew over MJ’s head, spraying her with snow, “Sorry!”

MJ shook her head, with a half-smile, “I’ve got it.” She chased the ball down the small hill. She tucked it under her arm and headed back up. She stopped, her eyes locked onto the back of the house, they crinkled in the corner, as she smiled.

Morgan frowned, “What is it?”

MJ nodded her head towards the house, not saying a word. Morgan spun around to see what she was looking at.

It was _Peter_.

He was inside, peering through the glass on the closed back door, he was hidden slightly by the dusty screen door. He was beaming, happier than she’d ever seen him before in her whole life.

Morgan stared at him, with her mouth open wide. She had no idea he was coming back.

He clicked down the handle and made his way outside, he skipped down the three wooden steps to meet her.

Morgan charged ahead, at full speed. Taking the biggest steps she could to reach him, she was pretty sure her feet left the ground, it felt like she was flying.

She bounced up high and crashed into his open arms, he scooped her up, “Oooh!” He squeaked, she wrapped her legs around his middle.

Morgan closed her eyes and tied her hands behind his back. The world definitely made more sense with her brother nearby.

“Hey, M.” He sang, muffled against her coat. He placed his hand on the back of her head, combing his fingers through her hair.

She sniffled, tucking her face close to his neck, “Hi.”

Peter carried her upstairs to his bedroom, so they could have some time alone.

They sat on the bed, opposite one another, messing with one of Morgan’s Frozen Lego sets, _Elsa’s Magical Ice Palace._

Peter kept fiddling with the same piece, moving it around in his closed hand.

He bowed his head to his chest, “I’m sorry, M.” He stuttered, “I know I scared you.”

“You did.” She agreed, clutching the little Elsa figurine in her hand, “But you were scared too.”

Tears swam in Peter’s eyes, “Yeah, I was.” His eyes moved over to the en-suite door, he looked back at her, “I couldn’t sleep, and I was very tired, I thought if I told someone that, they’d think I was being annoying—”

Morgan shook her head, “That’s not true.”

“Exactly.”

“Daddy said if you feel sad, you should always tell someone.”

“He’s right.” Peter nodded, “You should never be scared to ask for help.”

“I know.” She squeaked, she watched as quiet tears ran down his face, “Are you sad, Petey?”

He placed the piece of Lego down on the bed, “Sometimes.” He wiped his tears away with the back of his sleeve, “But I’m getting better.”

“Did you talk to someone?”

“I spoke to a lot of people.” He told her, “But I’m gonna have weekly meetups with Sam now, to talk about everything.”

Morgan raised her eyebrows, “Sam?”

“The Falcon.”

“ _Oh_ , is he cool?”

“Yeah.” Her brother laughed, “He’s cool.”

“That’s good.”

He leaned closer, to nudge her chin up, “I missed you.”

“Missed you more!” She tackled him in a hug, they laughed as they rolled across the bed, tangled in each other’s arms.

They went back downstairs, when they were ready.

Ned had gone back to work, to spend time writing a news story, about her and Peter.

Uncle Rhodey was working, and so was Uncle Happy, but she was sure they wouldn’t be gone for long.

Morgan shuffled over to where May was standing and hugged her leg, she hadn’t seen her all week, “Hi, Aunt May!”

May chuckled, “Hey, Mo.”

MJ wrapped an arm around Peter and pressed a kiss against his cheek, “Hey, loser.”

His cheeks were suddenly bright red, “Hey.”

Morgan skipped over to MJ, “Can we do it now?!”

“Yeah.”

Peter raised his eyebrows, “Do what?”

Morgan took his hand and pulled him towards the kitchen, “It’s a surprise!”

Her parents were in the kitchen, hovering by the sink; her dad clapped his hands, “Ah, I love a surprise.”

MJ picked up the package from the table and handed it over to Peter, “It’s was Morgan’s idea.” She told him, “Wasn’t it, Spiderling?”

“Yep!” Morgan shouted, “But Mimi did it because she’s the bestest!”

Peter removed the ribbon and ripped the paper away, to reveal the framed drawing. He stared at it, for a long time, making sure he looked at every little bit.

Morgan’s dad picked her up, sitting her up on the kitchen surface, so she could get a better view of her brother.

Peter had tears in his eyes, and he was smiling. He hugged the frame close to his chest, with both arms.

Morgan darted her eyes around and realized everybody was crying, but it was the happy type.

Peter’s voice wobbled, “Wow.” He leaned over to plant a kiss in Morgan’s hair, he pressed another against MJ’s cheek, “Thank you.”

Peter decided that he wanted the picture hung up on his bedroom wall.

Morgan’s dad grabbed the toolkit, and all three of them went upstairs.

Morgan sat on the bed, playing with her Lego. Peter perched by the window, going through his old books. Her dad was hammering nails into the wall, while he hummed to himself.

“Be careful, Tony,” Peter called out.

Morgan looked at him, curiously confused.

“The last time you hung something up in here, you almost lost your thumb.”

“Watch it, kid.” Tony joked, “I used to build nuclear weapons, I made the Iron Man suits, I can handle a picture frame.”

“I’m just warning you.”

Her dad rolled his eyes, “Yeah, _yeah._ ”

Morgan held up her head, “Petey?”

“Yes, M?”

“Why do you call Daddy ‘ _Tony?_ ’” She knew that Tony was her dad, in a different way to Peter. Peter had parents, who died when he was very young, that’s when Aunt May and Uncle Ben started to take care of him. Then, after Ben died and Peter became Spider-Man, Tony became his dad, “You didn’t in Room.”

Peter always used to call him ‘ _dad_ ,’ but since they got out, he didn’t anymore.

“Well, I never—” Peter babbled, keeping his eyes on the floor, “I don’t—It’s hard to explain, M.”

“Daddy calls you ‘my kid’ all the time.” Morgan pointed out.

Tony whistled, “Damn right, I do.”

Peter placed his head in his hands, “Never say ‘ _damn right_ ’ ever again.”

Tony let out a sneaky laugh, “Try and stop me.”

Morgan carried on, “You’re my brother.”

“Yes, I am.”

“So, Daddy must be your dad too!”

Peter slouched his shoulders and let go of a long breath, “He is.”

Her dad stopped what he was doing, dropping his tools on the side of the cabinet.

Morgan happily rocked forward, holding onto her feet, “You should call him ‘ _dad_ ’ too.”

Peter’s eyes moved onto her dad, who was staring at him, with big eyes, “Can—”

“You don’t need to ask that, kid,” Tony said, with a croaky voice. He moved over, to where Peter was sitting, bent down and placed a kiss in his messy curls, “I’d be honoured.”

Peter looked up, smiling, “Thanks, Dad.”

Morgan jumped off the bed, ran forward, and hugged _their_ dad’s leg.

“Yay.” Tony squealed, high-pitched, “Group hug!” He used one arm to pull Morgan closer and the other to pull Peter in, he squeezed them both, “I love you both, tons and tons.”

Peter muttered gently, “Love you too, Dad.”

Morgan bellowed, “Love you three-thousand, Daddy!”

Their dad went back to putting up the picture frame. Morgan laid on the bench by the window, flicking through a picture book about the _Harry Potter_ movies. Peter was making a mess, rummaging around the bedroom, obviously looking for something.

“Kid, _kid_.” Tony sighed a laugh, “What are you doing?”

Peter was laid on the floor, with one arm under the bed, “Looking for your MIT hoodie that you gave me.”

“Which one?”

Peter rolled over, “The red one.” He breathed, “It is _so_ comfy, and I’ve missed it.”

“Any chance it’s at May’s place?”

Peter rubbed his head, “You know what, it probably is.”

“Fri, honey?” Tony sang, “Is May free?”

 _“Yes, Boss.”_ Friday chirped back _, “She’s on her way up.”_

The door swung open, May popped in, a book tucked under her arm, and glasses perched on her head, “Everything okay?” She squinted, when she saw that Peter was right under her feet, she laughed, “What are you doing?”

“Looking for my red MIT hoodie.” Peter jumped onto his feet, “Dad said it might be at the apartment.”

May darted her eyes between them all, with a big smile. She looked happy that Peter was finally calling Tony ‘ _dad_.’ She nodded, “It’s still in your closet, I never moved it.”

“Soo…” Tony trailed off, “Anybody fancy a quick road trip?”

* * *

Morgan made very complex decisions and life-changing moments easier for Peter. She didn’t see the barriers or the walls in the way that he did. She broke them down by being endearingly straightforward and oblivious about their existence.

For many years, even before Morgan was born, Peter knew that Tony was his dad. Of course, back then, he’d be caught dead before admitting that. He used to believe that Tony only kept him around because he was Spider-Man, it took him a while to realize for himself, that Tony loved him like he was his own.

The hurdle of going from ‘Mr. Stark’ to ‘Tony’ seemed like a big enough leap. One that knocked the air out of his lungs. It was strange. Morgan randomly telling him to call Tony ‘Dad’ felt less dramatic. She was so innocent and gentle in her plea. She said it like it was something simple.

She was right. This time didn’t feel like a leap at all, it felt like a step, in the right direction.

It wasn’t _cinematic_ . He’d always imagined it happening on a battlefield, running to find Tony, and he’d become so desperate that he’d scream the word ‘dad’ without realizing it, and it would echo across the symphony of a battle. He definitely had a flair for the dramatic, but he couldn’t help it, he was raised on the _Star Wars_ Prequels.

It was normal, and at the end of the day, that’s exactly what he was looking for.

They drove to the apartment in one of their dad’s jeeps, it handled the snow better. It still took an hour to get there, because the roads were mental, but it was an hour well spent.

May, who was in the passenger seat, decided to commandeer the music, to his dad’s horror. She played classics from the 1990s, she knew all the words, and so did Peter, he’d grown up listening to the bops. Morgan danced, but she knew none of the words. Their dad knew the songs but staged a protest by refusing to sing along. He couldn’t help himself when ‘All-Star’ played, Morgan knew it as the ‘Shrek’ song.

They pulled into a parking spot outside the apartment block, his dad pressed the button, the music came to an abrupt cut-off, “Thank, God.” Tony joked, he hopped out of the car.

“You’re such a spoilsport.” May teased, as she got out.

Morgan held Peter’s hand when they got onto the sidewalk, “Can we listen to Disney songs on the way back, please?” She asked.

Their dad nodded, “Of course, honey.”

There was no one around. Thanks to the snow, everyone was tucked up inside. Peter was glad, he would be easily recognizable, and he wasn’t ready for small talk yet.

All four of them squeezed into the small elevator and went up to their floor. Morgan started to get more and more excited. When the doors slid open, she yanked on Peter’s hand, charging ahead.

“M, I don’t even have my key!”

She didn’t care, “Come on, come on!”

May rushed to catch up with them, key in her hand. Morgan stood outside, jumping, up and down, gaining air with each leap.

May unlocked the door and pushed it open, stepping back immediately to give her niece space.

Morgan let go of Peter’s hand and dashed inside, “Wow!”

May placed a hand on Peter’s back, coaxing him into their apartment. His dad followed in, struggling to hide his grin.

Morgan had managed to sprint over to the window, “We’re so high up!”

“Yeah, we are.” From what Peter could see, nothing had changed. It was like stepping back in time. Some of his clothes were still all over the place, May must have never had the heart to move them. Dauntingly, on the dining table, there was a stack of missing posters with his face on and a rendering of what they thought Morgan would look like, but he paid them no attention.

“So, Mo?” May sang, “What do you think?”

Morgan spun, with her arms outstretched, “I love it.” She sauntered over to the cabinet of pictures, “It’s me!”

Peter walked over. At the front, there were three framed photos of him and Morgan.

One was taken at Morgan’s first birthday party, the week before Beck snatched them; Peter was holding her, and they were covered in blue frosting. It was hard to believe, the baby in that picture, with wide brown eyes, and a mop of unruly hair was the same girl standing right next to him.

He’d forgotten how tiny she’d been when Beck stole them. The first year in the shed was a blur, but he remembered rocking her to sleep in his arms. He could recall every dark moment, where her spark lifted him up.

“What’s all that blue stuff?”

“Frosting, from your birthday cake.”

“Oh.” She frowned, “I used to like cake?”

“Not really, you only ate the frosting.”

“I like frosting.”

Their dad stepped in, “And you like your grandma’s carrot cake.”

“But only that one.” Morgan agreed, “The others are icky.” She started going through all their photos, there were a lot of them, “Is that Uncle Ben?”

May stepped in, smiling, “It certainly is, darling.”

Morgan leaned her head against May’s hip, “He looks like Petey.”

May combed a hand through her hair, “He does, doesn’t he?”

Peter smiled, reminiscing. His Uncle was pretty great, and he’d think the whole superhero thing was awesome. He’d definitely be proud of Peter and May.

“Hm.” Morgan nodded, “What would he think of me?”

“He would have loved you, Mo!” May exclaimed, “Ben got along with everyone, even people who struggled to make friends.”

“I guess that runs in the family.” Tony joked, nudging Peter’s arm, “Hey, kid?”

“Yeah.” Peter nodded, “Dad was the same.”

“It’s a Parker trait.” May grinned, “You let one loose, and they’ll either come home with a new best friend, or a stray cat hidden in their jacket.”

“Ben held the record for that.”

Morgan got onto her tiptoes, “Are there pictures of Petey’s Mummy and Daddy?”

May leaned over, “Right here.” She grabbed a frame and held it out, for Morgan to take.

“Thank you.”

It was one of Peter’s favorite pictures. He was three years old, beaming away without a care in the world, his parents were crouched on either side of him, cuddling him in their arms, with wide ear-to-ear grins.

Peter didn’t really remember his parents, and sometimes, he forgot what Ben’s voice sounded like. He felt guilty, but he didn’t need to, he realized that now. He missed them, but he knew they all loved him and wanted him to be happy.

Morgan giggled, “You were really cute, Petey.”

“Huh!” Tony shrieked jokingly, with a hand on his chest, “Your brother is still very adorable.” He squished Peter’s cheeks, “Look at him.”

Peter glared at his dad, “I’m stronger than you.” He warned, but it was muffled because his dad was squeezing his face.

“Wow.” Tony chuckled, “It’s like being threatened by a chipmunk.”

Peter batted his arms away, laughing, “Stop it.”

“Stop it.” Tony parroted, with a smug smile.

“Ugh.” Peter rolled his eyes and headed over to his bedroom, the door was open ajar. He pushed it, “Holy crap.” He whispered, so Morgan didn’t hear.

It was actually how he remembered it. His backpack was hanging on the end of the bunk bed, where he’d left it the day before everything changed. May had tried not to change a thing, all she’d done was clean up dirty cutlery and crockery, and he could imagine that it took her a while to get to that stage. It was obvious that she’d slept in his bed, on her darkest days.

He skipped over to his closet and pulled it open. He found the hoodie straight away, it was almost like it was shining, like a key item in a video game. He pulled it over his head and fumbled with the sleeves so they were covering his hands.

“How many of _my_ hoodies do you have?” Tony chuckled, he was hovering in the door frame.

Peter hugged his arms around his chest, “Not enough.”

“Ah, you’ll have to raid my closet again.”

“That’s the plan.” Peter’s eyes caught something all-too-familiar. He balled his hand around the Spider-Man suit and pulled it out, it felt ten times heavier than it was.

“You think you’re ready to put that back on?”

Peter folded it in half and placed it on the shelf, “Not yet.”

“Well, whenever you’re ready, or if you decide to let it go entirely.” His dad spoke gently, “We’re here for you.”

“Thank you.”

They returned to the lakehouse, with bags of stuff Peter wanted to spend some time going through.

Morgan waddled into the movie room to watch _Spongebob_. May joined her, not for the cartoon, but to read her book.

His dad and Pepper started preparing dinner.

Peter went upstairs, to start looking through his belongings.

MJ followed.

They sat on the carpet, opposite one another, searching through Peter’s polaroids that he’d taken for a photography project, most of them were of MJ.

“You remember when Flash took photography because he wanted to get a better grade than you in something?”

“Yeah,” He snorted, “But he failed the module.”

“That’s what you get for just taking blurry pictures of your rich dad’s cars.”

“Flash Thompson.” _Now_ , there was someone Peter hadn’t thought about in a while, “What’s he up to now?”

“He's a teacher," She shrugged, “But he’s alright now, I guess. He did help out with some of our campaigns, and—”

“And what?”

She raised her eyebrows, “He’s married.”

“No way.”

“I couldn’t really believe it either.”

There was a lot that Peter wanted to say to her, but it was hard. He was an awkward mess whenever he was around her, even when they’d dated, “So, what about you?”

“What do you mean?”

“There hasn’t been someone that-”

“No.” She interrupted, “I knew you were coming back.”

“What if I-”

“No ‘ _what ifs_ ,’ tiger.” She said softly, “You’re here now.”

“I’m not the same.”

“I don’t expect you to be.” She reassured him, “You know that I’m not very good at stuff like this, saying the right thing.” She fumbled with the collar of her shirt and pulled out her broken Black Dahlia necklace that he’d given her on their first chaotic date, “I wear it every day.”

Peter had spent days panicking about their first date. His dad helped him order the necklace, and then, Peter had managed to break it by sitting on the case, but MJ didn’t give a shit.

_I’m sorry it’s broken._

_I actually like it better broken._

She babbled. “There’s only you, loser.”

Peter nodded slowly, tears forming in his eyes, “I’ve been gone so long, and you’ve got a job, I just…I didn’t know if I could, I don’t know, fit back in.”

“You do.” She promised, “Even when you weren’t here, you did. You fit in because…I love you.”

The air was knocked from Peter’s lungs, he managed a shaky smile, “I love you too.”

She let out a slow breath, “We can take it slow?”

“Yeah.” He nodded, teary-eyed, “I’d like that.”

She leaned over the pile of polaroids and kissed him, with a hand gently pressed against his cheek.

Peter’s new beginning started on his second day at the Headquarters when he opened up to Sam. He realized that he couldn’t force himself back into becoming the person he was before, so he needed to try everything again like it was the first time.

Over the next month, that’s exactly what he did.

He discovered the world again, with a new outlook on everything. At the same time, his sister saw it for the first time, and every day they had a new adventure. They went to every fast food restaurant, they visited Coney Island, and they went ice skating.

Peter’s personal favorite was the day they went to _Universal Orlando_ , and Morgan gasped at everything Harry Potter related, and so did MJ. The other guests at the park were either not interested or too busy to notice who they were, which was a bonus.

Peter noticed something. It didn’t matter what they were doing, or where they were, but he’d often catch Morgan, in the middle of a daydream. She’d stare at a wall or the floor like she was deep in thought. It was clear that she had something on her mind but didn’t want to talk about it with anyone. Peter didn’t want to pry, but everyone else was starting to see it too. They would mention it when she was in bed. She was still only six, and she was getting to know the world, it would be perfectly normal for her to have a million things on her mind.

Peter knew her mannerisms though, and he could tell, there was a persistent thought stuck in her head. He’d asked her, a few times, but never got a straight answer. He knew, whatever it was, she would come to him when she was ready.

Exactly two months, to the day, since they’d escaped, Peter and Morgan had a lazy afternoon. They cuddled up on the couch in the movie room and binged Disney Princess movies.

At the end of Mulan, Morgan wiggled out of his arms and stood up, “Petey?”

He sat up, realizing straight away where this was heading, “Yeah?”

“Can we go back to Room?”

His heart dropped in his chest, “M-”

She rocked, on her heels, “I just wanna see it.”

Peter let out a heavy sigh, “We’ll have to talk to Mum and Dad about it.” He explained, “So, they can plan it with the police.”

“Okay.”

It took a few days, and some pushy phone calls from Happy, for the police to agree to let them visit.

Their dad drove them, and Peter could tell, by the way, his hands were shaking around the steering wheel, that this was a difficult task for him to handle. Driving his kids to the place they were held against their will was fucked. It hurt Peter too, but it was something they had to do for Morgan.

Officer Jasmine greeted them at the side of the road.

Morgan grinned, “Hey, Jasmine!”

“Hey there, Morgan.” She smiled, “Nice to see you again.”

The back gate was locked, so she took them through Beck’s house. It was empty but unsettling.

Peter held onto Morgan’s hand as tight as he could without hurting her.

They walked into the garden, and he chewed his lip, to conceal any noise.

The shed looked even smaller in daylight.

He’d only set foot on the yard twice, in his whole life. First, when Beck dragged him across it, and second - when he was set free.

The third time was strange because he was willingly walking over it. Although the ground felt unstable beneath his feet, something about the action was liberating.

The first time, he was torn away from the world, and the second, he was escaping back into it. Both actions, were in turn, related to Beck. Like he had control over them. This time, it was Peter’s choice, and Beck was only an afterthought.

They reached the shed entrance, he skidded to a halt, drinking it all in.

Their dad hovered outside, he didn’t look in, in fact, he turned away. Peter understood why, and he was grateful; this was never a part of their dad’s life - it was a piece of Peter and Morgan.

If Peter set aside all memories of Beck and concentrated solely on his sister, the shed was all theirs. A story they shared between themselves, that was their own. Despite what happened in there, Peter could look back on certain days that were worth remembering. 

Their dad had never been confined to those four walls, he spent that time on the outside, free to go wherever, but trapped by the loss of his children. That was an experience that Peter and Morgan would never understand. On the other side of that spectrum, their days spent in the shed would only ever be stories to their family. 

Morgan skipped inside, she froze under the skylight. 

Peter stood in the doorway, not willing to take a step inside. The shed was part of his past, and he wouldn’t let it take any more time. 

This was about Morgan. The shed was her past and still her present. She needed this moment, so she could let go and not let it become an element of her future. 

She turned to him, with a bewildered look across her face, “Is it smaller?” 

Peter shook his head, “No.” He crossed his arms over his chest, “It’s the same.” 

Morgan pouted, “Hmmm…” She twirled around on the spot, “Did we grow super big?”

Peter hummed a fond laugh, “No, you’ve grown a tiny bit but not that much.” He leaned against the frame, “It’s exactly the same, M.”

“No.” She squeaked, as a matter of fact, “Everything’s gone.” 

By everything, she meant the bed, chairs, table, kitchen surfaces, and the inside contents of the wardrobe. The only things still standing unchanged were the bathtub and the sink.

“It was all taken as evidence.” Peter explained, “To prove that we were stuck here.”

“It feels funny.” She bounced a hand on her stomach, “It’s like a closet.”

Peter’s heart grew heavy in his chest. She was growing up. Beginning to see things like everyone else. Starting to understand that the shed was just a shed, not her home. 

It was never the _place_ for either of them. They had each other. Morgan was Peter’s home, and he was hers. Thankfully, neither of them had to carry that alone anymore. Home would never be a place, houses come and go, their home was one another and their family. 

“I guess…” Peter nodded, “It is.”

“We used to fit in here.” Morgan said, with her mouth open wide, “It’s so small.” She looked back up at him, “I think I like the world better, even if it’s big.”

“I like it too.” 

“We had fun in here.” Morgan twirled her finger around her hair, “But not anymore.” She sniffled, “I like our real house.” 

“Yeah?”

“I wanna go now.”

“Are you sure?”

Morgan took one last look around, at grubby walls and floor, that had once been the only shelter she’d ever known, “Yep.” She slouched her shoulders, “We’ve gotta say goodbye now.”

“Okay.” He held out his shaking hand, ready to walk away and never look back. 

She stepped over, “Goodbye Room.” She sang, so full of life, “We won’t miss you that much.” She took Peter’s hand, “Your turn, Petey.”

Peter’s eyes widened, stunned, “Uh.” 

He wasn’t sure what to say goodbye to. When it came down to it, this was a prison, somewhere he was kept against his will, by a monster. But it was also where he watched Morgan grow up.

This would be the heaviest goodbye of his life.

A farewell to his countless panic attacks, sleepless nights, and Beck’s actions. A closure to the early years of Morgan’s childhood, the only memories he would ever look back on. The end of a chapter that Peter had never signed up to live. 

He took in a deep breath as he thought of all that, as he exhaled, he let it go, “Bye, Room.”

Morgan tugged on his hand, guiding him out - saving him, _again_. 

Peter cleared his throat, “Hey, Dad.”

Their dad leaned forward, “Hey.” He rubbed his hands together, trying to warm up, “You both good?”

“Yep!” Morgan exclaimed happily, “I’m hungry now.”

They giggled. Morgan inherited the ‘ _changing the subject_ ’ trait from their father.

“Well…” Tony quipped, “That I can fix, what do you fancy?”

“Cheeseburgers!”

“Ah.” Tony hummed proudly, “I know just the place.” 

He strode over, taking Peter’s other hand. He didn’t even need to be told, he knew that in this exact moment, Peter needed that extra support. 

“We’ve got you, kid.” He whispered, so only Peter could hear, “Always.”

Peter sniffled, with a smile, “I know.” 

His dad pressed a kiss against Peter’s temple and squeezed an arm behind his back, holding him close.

Peter closed his eyes and breathed it all in. 

For years, he was lost, but now, he was finally home.

Despite all the odds that had fought against him - he was found. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings:** Mentions of an accidental overdose, Mentions of Depression, Implied Sexual Assault  
>   
> Oh, my God. I can't believe this has come to an end. The attachment I have to this story is hard to describe, but I am, immensely grateful, that people have read and enjoyed, this. Every comment, every kudos, have made my heart skip a beat, and I'm delighted.
> 
> But, it's not over yet. After deliberating with myself, for a while, I realised I wasn't ready to let go of this universe, just yet. I could never write a sequel, because, I could never do that justice, but what I have done, is write a prequel. 
> 
> It is called, 'When All Is Lost, Then All Is Found,' and it will be following Tony, from the day Peter and Morgan were taken, to the day they are found. One chapter, for each year. So five chapters, uploading starting this Thursday! I hope I'll see you all there.
> 
> Love you all 3000, and thank you so much, for making this experience something to remember.


End file.
